A twisted universe
by mysteriouslives
Summary: In what kind of a twisted universe would we see a perky Stef, a sweet & sour Elena, an overprotective Matt, a fierce Bonnie, an icy Caroline, a despo Tyler, a prankster Jeremy, a brave Anna, a pervert Vicky, a playful Lexi, kickass Mikaelsons and an arrogant Damon. Some things never change. All human. P.S.- they're all teens! Stelena,Bamon,Taroline,Janna.
1. Back to the small town

**Hey guys! Ok so in this story all our main characters are kids or teens and all those people who died in the serial are alive ofcourse as it is all human fic. This is my first story, so hope you like it. Please review. BTW Stefan and Elena are not the main characters, but just the main pairing. Other pairings are Bonnie X Damon, Caroline X Tyler, Jeremy X Anna, Lexi X multiple pairings.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Dam Dam, please do the disclaimer for me.**

**Damon: Do it yourself. I am too important to do such petty chores.**

**Me: Fine, I'll tell Bonnie to hex you.**

**Damon: Sex me? Bring it on!**

**Me: The disclaimer first.**

**Damon(sighs) Fine! Mysteriouslives is too dimwitted, so she doesn't own TVD.**

**Me: Hey!**

* * *

So Stefan is fourteen and Damon is seventeen. They just returned to their old home in Mystic Falls to live with their Uncle Zac as their father had to go to London indefinitely for work.

It has been ten years since they had left the small town to live in New York. But never a moment has passed when Stefan hadn't been homesick. And right now, he was felicitous. Uncle Zac was driving them home from airport, and the whole way Stefan had his face stuck to the windshield, remarking about the scenery.

"Hey look! Such a dense forest!", "Is that a meadow?", "Cool houses! Better than the plane apartments back in NY", "Ooh I remember this bridge! It was called…W-W… Oh yeah! Wicky bridge!"

"Its Wickery Bridge you idiot!" came the smug voice of Stefan's cocky and arrogant big brother, Damon Salvatore. He was sitting in the shotgun with headphones in his ear, annoyed by his brother's rambling. As much as Stefan was liking this whole moving back to small town thingie, Damon was hating it as much. He had to leave his school, friends, girlfriend(Well that wasn't much of a problem. He was going to dump her anyways) and his much beloved football team behind, that also when he could have been selected for the nationals after the final match.

"Shut up, Damon!" Stefan said, pouting.

"I will if you will stop droning on and on about this stupid town," Damon said. "Wish dad would have left you here only in the first place. I could have enjoyed ten Stefan free years at _my _favourite town and you in yours."

"You used to like this place too back then," said Stefan. "What happened?"

"New York happened," said Damon.

"Or should I say Rebekah happened?" Stefan said, teasingly.

"Who's Rebekah?"

"Damon's bitchy GF. Earlier I thought he was actually head over heels for this girl. I mean she was really beautiful but no one really liked her. She was always quite mean to everyone. But I thought if you talk about Damon, then he's quite mean to everyone too. So I thought he really liked her. But then I asked him one day and he said that he's with her only because she has a big-". Stefan could never complete it because Damon pounced on him and the two started fighting.

"My brother, bozo," Damon said.

Zac saw the two fighting in his rear view mirror and sighed. "Well, this is gonna be a difficult summer."

* * *

**Please review guys!**

**Author's note: ok so this is on the request of anniecall(btw thnx for being my first reviewer. means a lot!)**

**Everyone's age in my fic-**

**Stefan: 14 ****Damon: 17 ****Elena: 14 ****Bonnie: 14 ****Jeremy: 13 ****Matt: 14 ****Caroline: 14 ****Tyler: 14 ****Vicky: 14**

**Anna: 13 Lexi: 14 Rebekah: 16 Elijah: 18 Finn: 17 Klaus: 17 Kol: 14 **

**(I know according to the serial the Michalson's siblings age difference might be different among each other, but i changed it to fit them in my story) **


	2. Dangers of maple syrup

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

**So as the ch1 was too small, i thought i would post the 2nd chapter today only. Please do review guys! the story isn't that bad!**

* * *

Elena was as usual late for school and that also on the first day of her ninth standard when she could finally apply for the junior cheerleading team try-outs. She got ready as soon as she could and dashed downstairs.

Her mom was in the kitchen making pancakes, her back towards her. Jeremy was sitting in his chair on the dining table with his head down, snoring. Aunt Jenna was talking to Alaric, her boyfriend, and also to Elena's chagrin, her history teacher. Elena really likes Alaric, but sometimes it feels weird in school around him. It never bothers Jeremy. He thinks he can convince Alaric to increase his marks in exams. Elena doesn't think so.

Elena sneaked inside quietly and took her seat.

"Elena?" her mom said with the same tone she uses when she's in for a sermon. Elena flinched.

"I'm sorry mom! It wasn't my fault! The alarm rang out late."

Her mom gave her a stern look then started laughing out loud. "I knew you were not going to wake up until at least after half an hour the alarm rings. So I set your alarm for six thirty instead of seven! Couldn't let my angel be late for her first cheerleading try-outs!"

Elena's dad entered the kitchen.

"Hey my angel is up on time today!" he kissed Elena on her forehead.

He passed by Jenna and smiled mischievously. There he goes again, Elena thought, rolling her eyes. The two had a love-hate relationship. Always setting up one another. As Elena watched curiously, he snatched the phone from Jenna's hand.

"Hey!" Jenna said angrily. She tried to snatch it back, but he kept a hand on her shoulder to hold her back while talking in the receiver.

"Hello? Alaric?... Yeah it's Greyson. Hey! How are you? Oh I'm fine… So you haven't come home later. Last week when we had barbeque night, you took off so suddeny right after having a bite from my special recipe burger. I thought you didn't like it… Spicy? Bullshit! I followed my granny's special recipe. Just two full cups of red powder… What? Did I say two full cups? I meant two full spoons of course. So I was thinking of trying other recipes in the cookbook this Saturday. You wanna come over? … Oh you're busy? Shame… Jenna? Oh she just left for bathroom. You see, she always has a bad stomach in the morning. But don't worry, I will tell her you said bye... Ok, take care. Bye!"

He hung up and tossed the phone to a flustered Jenna, and smirking, took his seat on the table.

"Miranda!" Jenna screamed.

"Sorry Jenna! I stopped trying to convince you two not to fight a long time ago. I'll let you two to deal with it." said Miranda, smiling at her little sister.

Greyson turned around and saw Jeremy fast asleep on the table. Frowning, he said," Now what he's up to? Champ?" He shook Jeremy, but he didn't even stir.

"Jer?" Jenna said.

"Ninja maple attack!" screamed out so loud that everyone recoiled, not to mention the maple syrup flying around in their faces.

Jeremy burst out laughing and said, "Look at your faces!"

Well they were surely covered with sticky maple syrup, but still managed to look quite furious, staring daggers at the little boy.

"Okkkk. Looks like people have run out of sense of humour now days," the miserable boy said.

They were still staring daggers at him. He picked up his plate of pancake and offered it to the others saying, "Well maple is served, so pancakes anyone?"

They didn't even move. Well it seemed like this was the last pancake breakfast that poor Jeremy would ever have.

* * *

Bonnie could not believe that her best friend was late again. They were waiting outside her home for around ten minutes now. Her dad had showed up five minutes ago saying that there had been a minor problem.

Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Vicky, Tyler, Jeremy always do carpooling to school. Today it was Tyler's Uncle Mason's turn. He was the children's favourite chauffeur. He never stopped anyone from jumping on their seats, or honking the horn without any reason, or turning up the radio's volume to maximum. He'd even give them new ideas for pranks.

"Hey Mason?" Tyler said from the shotgun.

"Yes Ty?" Mason asked.

"You think I'm a too much work as a boyfriend?"

Mason's eyebrows shot up, amused by his nephews question. Oh, the questions these young teens can have. "Umm... who said that to you?"

"Caroline did when I asked her to become my girlfriend," Tyler said pouting.

"Caroline?" Mason inquired, looking at her from the rear view mirror.

"Well, what was I supposed to say? He won't leave me alone and it was the first thing that popped up in my mind," Caroline said in self-defence.

"So I'm not too much work for a boyfriend?" Tyler asked.

"No," Caroline admitted.

"I knew it!" said Tyler triumphantly.

"But you're still annoying," Caroline said.

"Aww!" Tyler said, getting upset.

"Don't be so mean to him, Caroline!" Bonnie said.

"Hey Bonnie?" Tyler said, getting an idea. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"No!" Bonnie said too quickly.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"Because I don't date football players."

"Why?"Tyler asked

"Because they smell weird," Bonnie saidand then cussed herself for such a stupid excuse.

"Vicky-"

"No man, not in this life," Matt said, going all big brother on her.

Vicky shrugged and said, "Well I was gonna say no anyways."

"Ugh! I suck with girls."

"Try that puppy dog face of yours. It always works for me." Mason said, smirking.

"Elena's here!" Bonnie said.

Elena dashed out of the door, followed by Jenna and Jeremy.

"Hey Jenna!" Mason said.

"Hella Mase. Didn't know it was your turn today." They kissed each other on cheeks.

Elena opened the door, got in and closed the door (with more force than necessary) just when Jeremy was going to get in.

Jeremy frowned and went and sat from the other door beside Matt.

"Do I dare ask why your hair are wet, and why are you in a crappy mood?" Bonnie asked timidly.

"Don't." Elena said sternly.

"Hey Elena?" Elena looked up. It was Tyler and he had a funny look on his face with his eyes two big and his lips curved in an innocent smile.

"What?" Elena said angrily.

"Do you want to-" Tyler was saying, but then noticed Elena's crappy mood. "Umm… never mind."

He turned back to face in front and grumbled to Mason, "Damn your puppy dog face."

And on that happy note, they finally took off for school.

Caroline sniffed around. "Hey what's that smell? Maple syrup?"

Elena groaned, Jeremy cringed and all the others stared at them blankly, not familiar with maple syrup and its dangers.


	3. Definitely liking the new town

**Disclaimer: I so wish I owned VD and its characters. Especially Damon... But i don't :'( **

* * *

"So, I predict that we're going to be selected for the J. Cheer Squad," Bonnie said cockily. Elena, Caroline, Matt, Vicky, Tyler and Jeremy rolled their eyes. They were walking down the corridor after their taking stuff from their lockers.

"Well, that is a very predictable prediction if you're talking about me," Caroline said, tossing her blond hairs over her shoulder.

"I love it when you do that," Tyler said.

"Tyler, I'm not going to be your girlfriend," Caroline said furiously.

"Just checking," Tyler said, raising his hands in air to surrender.

"Oh well, I don't know about the others, but my girlfriend is surely gonna be selected," Matt said, wrapping his arm around Elena's shoulder.

"Ugh! What do you see in my sister?" Jeremy asked disgustedly.

"Nice butt," Vicky said.

"Pervert," everyone said in unison.

As they were passing the Principal's office, they saw two boys standing there with their backs towards them.

"Hold up! Who're they?" Elena asked, coming to a stop.

"All I see are backs," Bonnie said. "They're hot backs. I predict that they'd be good looking. "

"Enough with the predictions already," Caroline said.

"As all the formalities are completed, you two may proceed to your classes," the principle was saying.

Damon and Stefan turned around and started walking out the door.

"I remember the school now. Hey maybe I could meet some of my kindergarten friends in here. Do you think they would even remember-, "Stefan was saying excitedly, but just then he bumped into someone.  
"Sorry!" Stefan said quickly, looking down to see who it was.

She was a girl around his age. She had black eyes and tan skin. Her hair were straight and tied in a neat ponytail. She was wearing a blue frock and was carrying a way too big bag on her shoulder. That ringed a bell in Stefan's mind.

"It's ok," Elena said, blushing. He was an inch or two taller than her, but looked around her age. He had a strong jaw and his hair were spiked upwards which suited him. He was wearing a red T-shirt and blue denim jeans. But the thing that ringed a bell in Elena's mind was that he had deep green eyes. Where had she seen them before?

"Oh baby bro! Look which way you're going instead of falling over pretty little girls," Damon said. Elena blushed deeper. This guy, who was probably the other one's big brother, was tall with good physique. He had black messed up hair which suited him, and blue eyes. He was wearing black shirt, black leather jacket and black jeans. Elena wondered if he has just returned from a funeral.

"Hey! I'm Damon Salvatore," the big guy said. "And this is my pesty little brother, Stefan Salvatore. Salvatore, as in-"

"Saviour," Bonnie said, as if in a trance. Everyone was staring at her. She then snapped into reality and said quickly, "I'm sorry. I thought I-I have heard that before."

"That's right. But good girls never interrupt when elders are talking," Damon said rudely. Bonnie was stunned. "See you after school, Stef," Damon said and walked away.

"How dare he!" Caroline said angrily.

"That was so mean," Elena said.

"Don't worry Bonnie," Jeremy said. "I will kill him with my ninja moves."

"What kind of a big brother you've got?" Matt asked Stefan angrily.

Stefan backed up a few steps and said timidly, "Hey! He's not that bad. He can be mean sometimes. But he's really good at heart. I apologize from his side."

"Matt! Don't be mad at him. He didn't do anything," Elena said in his defence.

"Ugh! Shut up all of you!" Bonnie yelled and stomped away.

"Uh-oh. Here she goes," Caroline said, following her.

"Hey! Wait for me Caroline!" Tyler said and followed pursuit.

"I'm going to my class," Vicky said, rolling her eyes. "Hey Jeremy!" Jeremy cringed. Vicky always uses her as her personal slave. Jeremy could have stood up to her, but she always scares him. The others would have helped ease the matter. But they think he should stand up to her himself. And also because they are afraid of Vicky too. But not as much as to let her push them around.

"Yes?" Jeremy asked timidly.

"Who will carry my bag?" Vicky asked haughtily.

Jeremy sighed. "I will," he said, taking her bag and following her.

"C'mon, Elena. Let's go!" Matt said, taking her hand.

"But-"Elena said, looking at Stefan, standing all alone. "Fine."

Matt dragged her with him. But then she told him, "I forgot something in my locker. You go. I'm coming."

Matt nodded and went away. Elena walked up to Stefan, who was looking at her curiously.

"I'm Elena," she said, offering her hand. He took it and shook it lightly, smiling at her warmly.

"Ninth standard?" she asked.

He nodded. Elena's smile widened. "See you in the class?"

"Yeah," Stefan said. Elena turned around and walked away.

Stefan sighed. He was definitely liking the small town.


	4. Salvatore plus Mikaelson equals 2 BFFs?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot**

* * *

Damon was bored. It was history class and a guy named Alaric Saltzman was teaching the class. They were studying about Anglo-Saxon period. Damon sighed. He liked history but today he wasn't feeling like studying at all.

"So who can tell me what does Anglo-Saxon basically means?" Alaric asked.

A guy's hand shot up. He was sitting right in front. He was tall and his black hair were cut in a rather old fashioned way. He had a serious face that made Damon feel he didn't laugh very often. _Okay_, Damon thought, _one person he should not hang out with_.

Alaric looked around expectedly, but no one else raised their hand. He sighed and said, "Yes, Finn?"

"Anglo-Saxon is a term used by historians to designate the Germanic tribes who invaded and settled the south and east of Great Britain beginning in the early 5th century AD, and the period from their creation of the English nation to the Norman Conquest. The Anglo-Saxon Era denotes the period of English history between about 550 and 1066 AD. The term is also used for the language now called Old English, spoken and written by the Anglo-Saxons and their descendants in much of what is now England and some of south-eastern Scotland between at least the mid-5th century and the mid-12th century," Finn replied.

"Yeah, thanks Finn. Now shove your big mouth up your ass too please," a guy sitting behind Damon said in a low voice. Damon turned around to take a better look. This guy was entirely opposite of Finn, but still there was some resemblance. He had dark brown curly hair and black shiny eyes. He had this ridiculous smirk on his face, the kind a kid would have after doing a mischief. Damon grinned. This is the guy whom he would like to make friends with. Badass.

"So," Alaric said," I see that Niklaus has something to share with us. Maybe a petty remark about your brother here." He said, pointing towards Finn.

Ah, Damon thought, irritating brother; another similarity.

"Or perhaps something enlightening?" Alaric asked.

"Nothing!" Niklaus said. "On the second thought, would 'Jenna likes fun adolescent guys likr me more than boring history teachers.' be enlightening?"

The whole class erupted into laughter. Even Alaric cracked a smile, but quickly supressed it and said," Ok, so Niklaus, I guess we should now proceed to your 'Out Time'. And perhaps a word with your mother."

"Yeah, that would be great. Mom was saying you haven't been home for dinner for quite a long time now,"Niklaus said, and everyone cracked again. He got up with so much pride as if he had just won a big match and marched outside.

Damon smirked. _Now you are talking_, he thought.

He raised his hand. Alaric saw it and asked, "Ah the new guy. Damon Salvatore, right? So what do you want to ask?"

"About this Jenna girl; is she hot?"

The children in the class by now were going ROFL!

Niklaus grinned as Damon joined him outside the class, kicked out too.

He said, "Vow dude! That was cool back there! And that is something coming from me. I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, but my friends call me Klaus." He offered Damon his hand.

"Damon Salvatore," Damon said and shook his hand briefly.

"Salvatore, as in one of the Founder's Family? Hey, are you Zac's nephew?" Damon nodded. "Cool! Then we are neighbours! Zac's my best neighbour. Dude we would go along just fine."

"So Niklaus-," Damon was saying, but Klaus interrupted.

"Please, call me Klaus."

Damon grinned and said, "Klaus."

"Good. So Damon, do you like football?" Klaus asked.

"Are you joking? You're talking to the three time captain and quarterback. Never lost a match."

"Me too!" Klaus said and then ginned evilly. "One on one? You and me? Loser does the winner's homework for a week."

"You're on," Damon said, and mirrored the grin.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"We're being punished here," Damon said.

"Oh Alaric's cool," Klaus said. "He knows I always run away when punished. That's why he says it my 'Out Time'. He just punishes me for the sake of not getting kicked out of school. _Now_ what are we waiting for? Race you to the grounds?" He said and took off.

"Hey! Not fair, I'm the new guy! I don't know the way!" Damon said, but ran off behind him anyways.

* * *

Stefan had some trouble finding the classroom, but he finally did. _That angry guy-who was it- oh yeah Matt_. He was standing right at the door talking to some other guy. Stefan gulped. He definitely didn't like him. Though his girlfriend was another matter altogether.

Stefan was trying to get past them unnoticed, but Matt saw him anyways. His brows went up in a frown and he asked angrily, "Are you stalking us dude?"

"He's in our class, Matt. Let him go!" A girl's voice sounded from behind. Stefan looked up to see who it was. It was _her_, alright.

"Just my luck," Matt said, but let him pass.

Stefan stepped inside. Most of the seats were full except some. Elena smiled up at him from her seat as he entered. Stefan saw that she was sitting alone. Elena waved at him and gestured him to come over. Stefan smiled back and was just going to sit with her when from nowhere Matt came and sat on the seat.

"Sorry," he said, giving a not so sorry smirk, "it's taken."

This was the limit. Stefan mostly ignores this rude behaviour, but he _was_ the blood brother of Damon Salvatore. And they both get their temper from their father.

"Matt!" Elena said, angrily.

"It's ok," Stefan said. "I don't take other's things anyway."

Elena blushed, embarrassed, getting the meaning. The stupid smirk vanished from Matt's face.

Stefan turned around and proceeded down the aisle. This beautiful blonde girl was sitting alone. Stefan remembered her from the group he met in the morning along with Elena and Matt. He remembered her name was Caroline.

"Hey," Stefan said politely, "can I sit here?"

Caroline looked at him, checking him out, then smiled and said, "Yeah, sure!" She was picking up her bag when Tyler came and took the seat.

"Hey! Don't flirt with my girlfriend!" Tyler said, fiercely.

"Tyler, I'm not your girlfriend!" Caroline said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, then future girlfriend," Tyler said, then turned towards Stefan and said, "Go find another seat will you?"

Caroline gave Stefan an apologizing look. Stefan smiled in response and said, "Its ok."

What's with overprotective boyfriends today, he thought. He looked around for any more empty seats. He saw that the exotic brunette, Bonnie, whom Damon had insulted this morning, was sitting alone. Oh, perfect.

"Hey!" Stefan said a bit too cheerfully. "Bonnie, is it? We met in the in the corridor remember."

Bonnie looked at him and narrowed her eyes, "Of course."

"Look, I'm really sorry for what my brother said. He can be a jerk sometimes. Ok most of the time, but I guess he can't just help it. I mean it's not like he doesn't try, but I guess this is how it is. I mean now I'm kind of immune to it, after keeping up with him and his big head, for fourteen years. But believe me he's not generally this bad. He was just having a bad day. You know with this moving to the new town thingie. I mean-, "Stefan was saying but then got confused so he said instead, "You know what I mean."

Bonnie blinked twice, blank and then started laughing out loud. Stefan smiled sheepishly.

"Do you have sugar rush? Dude it's difficult to be mad at you. It's ok. I don't blame you for your jackass brother. Don't worry about it."

Stefan sighed and said, "Can I sit with y-"

"Jeremy! How dare you drop my bag?" Vicky said entering the room, stomping hard. Jeremy soon followed, holding her bag in one hand and its contents in the other, near to tears.

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault. You suddenly started screaming in my ear 'OMG! It's Klaus and the newbie hottie we met in the morning!' I got scared.

Everyone in the class heard Jeremy and started laughing. Vicky got even madder. She turned on her heals, bumped into Stefan purposely and sat beside Bonnie.

Jeremy quickly kept all the stuff back in her bag and offered it to her. She snatched it angrily and Jeremy yelped. Stefan saw that no one tried to help him. Too scared, he guessed. He couldn't blame them. As Jeremy was walking out, Vicky screamed, "Save me my usual seat in the cafeteria. And I want the largest meat ball or-"

Jeremy squealed and gave a particularly 'help me' look to Elena. But she just shook her head. He sighed and went away.

"Hey Vicky, Stefan was sitting h-, "Bonnie was saying but Vicky gave her a 'shut up or I'll kill you' look. So Bonnie shut up and mouthed 'sorry' to Stefan.

Stefan smiled and said, "It's ok, there's still one seat empty at the back."

Bonnie looked back to see which one, but panicked the moment she saw who it was with. She said, "Stefan, I don't think it's a good idea-"

But Stefan had already walked down the aisle. The last empty seat happened to be beside a guy who was playing on PSP. He was lean and taller than Stefan. He had black messy hair and a fair complexion.

"Excuse me? May I sit here?" Stefan asked.

The guy didn't even look up and said, "Whatever."

Stefan took a hint and sit down. He thought if he should introduce himself. But didn't think the other guy would give a damn. So he kept quiet.

A short and stout man came inside. He introduced himself as Mr David Fell, their maths teacher.

"Take out your books everyone and turn to page one," he said.

Stefan opened his bag and started finding his maths book, but it wasn't there. Weird. He remembered very well he kept it there in the morning.

The guy beside him already had a book on his table and his PSP out of sight.

"Ok, who all didn't bring the book? Raise your hands."

It seemed like Stefan was the only one who hadn't. He raised his hand gingerly.

"Vow, Kol Mikaelson has brought the book today! What a surprise!" Mr Fell said. The guy beside him grinned.

_So his name was Kol_, r_ather old fashioned_, Stefan thought. _But who is he to talk with a name like Stefan_.

"And whom do we have here?" Mr. Fell said. "New admission?"

Stefan nodded.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Stefan Salvatore, sir."

"Stefan, I'm not saying anything to you as it is your first day, but do bring it from tomorrow.

"Yes sir."

He then started teaching Polynomials. After around fifteen minutes of lecture, he said, "Now students keep your book in your bag and take out your notebooks. I'll give you some questions to try yourself."

Stefan opened his bag and was looking for his notebook. Thankfully it was there and surprisingly so was his maths book. Ok, Stefan thought, maybe Bonnie was right and he did have sugar rush. He also remembered that he had eaten two chocolates this morning from the bunch that was given by Zach as a welcome present.

He sighed and took out his notebook.

Mr Fell had written a question on board. Stefan smiled. He already knew how to do it. His tutor back home had already taught him one or two things about Polynomials. He quickly solved the question in his notebook.

"Ok, so was anyone able to do it?" Mr Fell asked.

Stefan's hand shot right up. He looked around and saw no one else could do it.

"Ah, our new admission seems the witty kind," Mr Fell said and approached his desk. Stefan smiled at him as he looked down on his notebook. Mr Fell's face hardened. Stefan's smile wiped off, and he looked down to see what the problem was. He couldn't see any, literally. 'Coz there was nothing written in the notebook.

"Is Mr Salvatore trying to be funny? 'Coz I don't find it amusing at all," Mr Fell said, sternly. Stefan blushed and looked around. Everyone was staring at him. Matt and Tyler were laughing, Elena and Caroline were looking sorry for him, while Bonnie was acting funny. He was looking at him and jerking her head towards his right side where Kol was sitting, pouring over his notebook. She mouthed something, but he couldn't understand. Stefan shook his head, confused.

"Sir!" Kol said, cheekily. "I've done it!"

Mr Fell looked dumbfounded. He took his notebook, his eyes going big. "It's correct! Well done Kol!"

"Why, thank you sir," Kol said.

Mr Fell narrowed his eyes as if waiting for the punch line, then went in front and resumed teaching. Stefan couldn't understand what was going on. He ruffled through the pages. The notebook was empty alright. He was just ruffling through when he saw that something was scribbled at the first page. Kol Mikaelson. Bingo. Now everything made sense. The vanishing of book and then appearing suddenly, Mr Fell's surprise at Kol having a book and solving an answer, Bonnie's warning not to sit with Kol and her gesturing towards Kol. Looks like this _Kol _likes to mess up with newbies. No problem. He can always take revenge.

Mr Fell was talking again, "Ok now this question is the easiest one in the book. So I hope all of you would be able to answer it." He wrote another question on the board.

Kol grinned. He said under his breath," This is so easy! I don't even need his help for this one."

Stefan heard it and got an idea. He started scribbling in the notebook. Mr Fell started taking a rounds to see who was able to do it and who wasn't. When Kol wasn't looking, he quickly exchanged the notebooks.

As Mr Fell reached the desk, he first checked Stefan's notebook and said, "Good, now you're getting it. You shouldn't play silly pranks like that, you can do well." He then looked at Kol's notebook and his face turned red with anger. Kol got confused and looked down. There was no solved problem on his notebook. Just this one line written- 'Mr Fell looks like a big fat pig.'

"Kol Mikaelson! Detention, for one week!"

"But sir-"

"Two," Mr Fell said.

"Wait! Time out!" Kol said.

"Three, now don't let me get to four," he said, and went away.

Kol looked up at Stefan, who was trying not to laugh. He had a furious look on his face.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I just took what was mine," Stefan said shrugging.

Kol looked like he was going to smack him, but he did something surprising. He started laughing.

"Nice trick," he said. "I never knew someone could get sneaky on me! I'm impressed."

Stefan blinked, surprised. "But you got detention because of me!"

"All the more reason to get impressed. At Mystic Falls High School, detention means _fun_. It is monitored by Alaric Saltzman. The coolest history teacher ever. You should come over to one someday."

"Okay, thanks for inviting me to detention, I guess," Stefan said, not sure what to say.

"Kol Mikaelson," Kol said, offering his hand.

"Stefan Salvatore," Stefan said, shaking his hand.

"Hold up!" Kol said, surprised. "Salvatore as in Zac Salvatore?"

"Yeah, he's my Uncle."

"Then we are neighbours! Cool! So are you liking the school?"

"It's fine," Stefan said, not so enthusiastically.

"Anyone giving you hard time? C'mon tell me!" Kol said.

"Well this Matt guy is going really harsh on me," Stefan said.

"Ah, and does it have anything to do with her precious GF?"

"How did you guess?" Stefan asked.

"Matt's only problem is his overprotectiveness towards Elena. Don't worry, I will teach him a lesson. But she's pretty though, isn't she?" Kol asked.

"Yeah, she is," Stefan said, looking towards her. Bonnie turned around and saw Stefan looking towards Elena. She grinned, wrote a note and passed it to Elena. Elena opened it and read 'Hawtie staring at you'. She turned around and saw Stefan looking at her. She blushed and smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

The bell rang just then. Mr Fell walked out.

Kol got up and said, "It's P.E.! So Stefan, do you like football?"

"I'm a guy. Of course I like football!"

"Race you to the grounds?" Kol said and took off.

"Hey! That's not fair, I'm the new guy! I don't know the way!" Stefan said, but ran off behind him anyways.

Is someone else getting déjà vu? Well they are blood brothers, aren't they?

* * *

**Please do review guys! Most of you write here too. You know how one is sensitive towards getting less reviews. If you like it, please review. If you don't, then also review and tell me how to improve it.**


	5. Salvatores vs Mikaelsons & a Cheery prob

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I was a little late to update. But to make up for it I am posting two chapters together. Have fun and do review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot**

* * *

"Voohoo! Another goal! Three to one!" Klaus yelled triumphantly. He and Damon were the only people in the football field, obviously, as it was just the first period and everyone else were studying in their classes, while the two were bunking. A faint bell sounded from the building but the two were too preoccupied to hear it.

"First I beat you in the race, and then I beat you in football! Whatever happened to the 'three time captain, quarterback and never lost a match'" Klaus said, retrieving the ball from the net.

Damon rolled his eyes. "The game isn't over yet! I save my best for the last."

Just then Kol came running into the ground, panting. Stefan followed the pursuit.  
"I won!" Kol said, jumping up and down like a child.

"Oh shut up!" Stefan said.

Stefan and Kol looked up and saw who was there in the ground.

"Brother?" the two said at the same time.

"Your brother?" they said again together.

"My brother," again in unison.

"Ughh! Creepy!" Stefan said, smirking. "My brother is the one with black messy hair and cocky, arrogant grin."

"Funny. My brother is the one with brown curly hair and cocky, arrogant grin."

The two laughed out loud and bumped their fists.

Damon and Klaus heard the commotion and looked towards them. They both groaned. The two looked at each other, confused.

"Why did you groan?" Klaus asked.

"Because that's my obnoxious brother, Stefan. Why did you groan?"

"Because the other one is my obnoxious brother," Klaus said.

"How many brothers do you have?" Damon asked.

"Three. You?" Klaus asked.

"One is enough for me, thank you," Damon said.

"Hey Nicki!" Kol said as walking towards them.

"For the hundredth time Kol! It's Klaus! Don't call me Nicki! It sounds like a girl's name," Klaus said angrily.

"Exactly why it's appropriate!" Kol said, grinning.

"Now I bet you two are biologically related," Damon said, rolling his eyes.

"Can we play too?" Stefan asked politely.

"No!" Klaus and Damon said in unison

"Aw, that's a shame," Kol said, feigning grief," because then I have to report to Mr Tanner. I guess he wouldn't be happy to hear that you two were bunking; and top of that, took over the football ground, not letting us poor kids enjoy our P.E. period."

"He really knows what he's doing," Damon said cocking a brow.

"Of course he does. I taught him well," Klaus said smirking. "Fine guys you can play with us. Let's team up evenly. Me and Damon on one side and you and your new friend on the other." Klaus said to Kol.

"You know that's not even!" Kol said, pouting.

"How about Salvatores v/s Mikaelsons?" Stefan asked. The other three looked at him critically. "Uh-I was just joking?"

Klaus looked at Damon and said, "Your brother is witty."

"He's my brother." Damon said shrugging.

"But he's also a pansy," Klaus said.

"Well… I've always thought he's adopted," Damon said.

"Are we playing or not?" Kol asked, yawning purposely.

Just then Tyler and Matt came there.

"Hey can we play too?" Tyler asked.

"Sure," Klaus said. "You two can be goalkeepers. We're playing Salvatores v/s Mikaelsons. Pick sides."

"I choose Mikaelsons," Matt said, staring daggers at Stefan.

Tyler shrugged and said, "I'm with Salvatores then."

"Ok, then let it begin," Damon said.

"But hey! It won't be any fun without a bet!" Klaus said.

"Bet?" Stefan repeated not liking the idea.

"But I thought we already had our bet about doing winner's homework," Damon said.

"Nah! That's too easy. How about the looser team has to show up in the school in his underwear and remain that way for the whole school time?" Klaus said.

"Umm… Klaus, I don't think that's a good idea," Matt said doubtfully.

"Why? Is the poor Mattie afraid?" Kol asked, remembering what Stefan said about Matt giving him a hard time.

"Of course not!" Matt said quickly.

"Are you going to chicken out your way friend," Klaus asked directly to Damon. "Or are you gonna be a man about it?"

"You're on," Damon said and shook Klaus' hand. While the others shook their heads, uncertain of the consequences.

Either way, girls are in for a treat tomorrow. Wonder if they have a draw, would all of them show up in their undies the next day…*sigh*. I wish!

* * *

Jeremy was whimpering the whole way back. Vicky was her worst dream. It all started when he was in third grade. He didn't know Vicky very well, but he had a crush on her. So on that year's valentine, he told her that he liked her. She got so angry and instead of being her boyfriend, he got to be her slave. Yay. Not that others didn't try to help. Well Tyler didn't, 'coz he's scared of her a lot. Caroline isn't afraid, but she couldn't care less. Bonnie would have helped, but the thing was that after Vicky rejected him, he gave her valentine gift to Bonnie and well she didn't take it well, 'coz he was her best friend's baby brother. And something about him being a wimp, though Jeremy always refuses to remember that part. And then there was Matt. He helped just because he was his GF's brother. Matt adores his sister so much; he refuses to see that she's such a bitch. He tried to explain it to her that having poor boy as a slave was not a good idea. Because of this she got so mad that she started pushing him around even more. Elena is all to tell the elders about it, but Jeremy forbid her because Vicky had already warned him not to get any elder in between or she will shove his face up his ass. Literally. And Jeremy was convinced she could do that.

Jeremy was late for class, thanks to the she-devil. Miss Webers was teaching the class. She was their English teacher. And co-incidentally, she tended to hate Jeremy's guts.

"May I come in, mam?" Jeremy asked from the door.

She looked up from her notes. Her solemn face turned furious the moment she saw who it was.

"Oh it's you!" she said. "Did you really take out some time to sit with us? How generous of you Mr Gilbert!"

Everyone started laughing. Oh, great.

"So Mr Gilbert, do you have any plans for Saturday afternoon? I'm really sorry, but you'll have to reschedule them. I'm thinking one detention wouldn't harm."

Jeremy smiled inwardly. _Alaric? I can handle anytime, _Jeremy thought._ I just hope he didn't have a date with Aunt Jenna this Saturday or __**she's**__ gonna kill me._

"Don't grin like a stupid git now. Come in and settle down quietly," she said straightening her glasses.

He entered and headed for his usual seat at the back with his best friend Jake. He waved at him happily and Jeremy grinned back.

"Uh-uh-uh! Not there!" Miss Webers said. "You can sit right in front so I can keep an eye one you. I don't want any pranks on the first day of the school."

Jeremy sighed and walked to the front and sat down on the first seat. A pretty girl with long black hair and dark eyes was sitting beside him. She was obviously new as Jeremy didn't remember seeing her before. She looked up and saw Jeremy staring. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Jeremy opened his mouth to make a conversation but front seat was not good for it. Miss Webers threw a chalk at him which hit him on his head.

"Oww!" Jeremy exclaimed, rubbing his head. The girl smirked. _Oh good_, he thought. _Now she's laughing at me_.

He saw her take out a paper and she started scribbling something on it. She passed the note to Jeremy under the table.

Jeremy took it. His heart beating fast.

_Oh she gave me a love letter, _he chimed inside his head. He opened it and thought darkly- _oh there goes my hope_.

What was written on it was something like this- 'Are you the guy who was following around a girl in the morning carrying her bag and listening to her orders like a slave?'

Jeremy took out his pen and started writing- 'No, that wasn't me. Must have been an impersonator. You know many people try to copy me 'coz I'm so awesome!' He passed it back to her.

The girl read it and rolled her eyes. She then wrote something and passed it back to Jeremy-'You shouldn't let her push you around like that'.

Jeremy resisted the urge to write back-'thank you miss obvious.' He wrote instead-'it's complicated'

She read it and shrugged, crumpling the paper.

The bell finally rang. Miss Webers walked out and everyone started running out. Jeremy got up and was going to introduce himself to the new girl when Jake came (you know how best friends can have such a bad timing at these moments) and pushed him outside saying, "Hey Jer! I just heard a flying news that a killer football match is going on outside between Mikaelson brothers and newbies Salvatore brothers outside. You don't want to miss the fun!"

Jeremy looked back to get a last view of the new girl. She was busy tidying up her things and didn't even notice him leaving.

_Aww! Just my luck. _

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline were waiting in the corridor outside the locker room for Elena. The two had changed into short shorts and small tops for their cheerleading try-outs.

Caroline sighed and banged on the door, shouting," Elena we will get late because of you! Can you hurry up? It's not like they're gonna select you anyway."

Bonnie was staring daggers at her.

"What? You know how perfect she is during rehearsals, but when the actual thing is happening, she always gets nervous and mess it up," Caroline said matter of factly.

Bonnie was still staring daggers at her.

"Look, you know I can't help it, right? I try to be goodie two shoes, but I can't help it when I'm nervous. You can say being mean is my way of being nervous. She's one of my best friends. And I of course want her to be selected. You know that right?"

Bonnie smirked and said, "I know. I was just trying my new 'the look'. Grams say that this is a kind of a magic that runs in our family. We give one look and people start freaking out."

"Umm… guys ?" Elena called from inside. "You go; I'll come afterwards."

"Elena? Are you alright?" Bonnie asked, concerned.

"You want us to come in and help you out?" Caroline asked.

"No! I'm fine! I'll come soon. You two go!"

The two took a hint and turned to leave.

"Ok, but don't be late!" Bonnie called over her shoulder.

The two walked out and entered the ground.

"Vow! What is this crowd here for?" Bonnie said falling short in her track. The whole football ground was surrounded by students from all ages.

"Maybe they came to see me cheerleading," Caroline said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. The two heard a passer-by saying something about Damon Salvatore.

"Maybe he fell down and broke his leg!" Bonnie said hopefully.

"Shame. He was hot," Caroline said.

"And now starts the epic match that we all are awaiting for. Beware guys, coz its Mikaelsons v/s Salvatores," Jeremy's voice rang out from the loud speakers. Caroline and Bonnie looked up to see that he was sitting in the commenter compartment around twenty feet above them along with his equally creepy best friend, Jake.

"How did he get up there?" Caroline asked.

"It's Jeremy. He can do anything," Bonnie said exhasperatedly.

"Yeah, right. After having the nerves to propose you, I can bet he's capable of anything," Caroline said.

Bonnie's eyes flashed again.

"What?" Caroline asked innocently.

"While Mikaelson brothers, especially Klaus and Kol has always been 'the it' in the school Salvatores have made a buzz in the whole school the moment they entered its doors; Damon with his attitude and Stefan with his innocence," Jake said.

"Hang on guys, 'coz this is gonna be a hell of a ride," Jeremy said.

"By the way a flying bird told me that there is a bet involved," Jake said.

"Oooh! And we all know that whenever there is Klaus and a bet involved, things always get… amusing," Jeremy said. "So what is the bet?"

"The loser team has to show up in his undies to school tomorrow," Jake said.

"Either way, the girls are in for a treat tomorrow," Jeremy said, smirking.

"And what kind of girls are you talking about?" Jake asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Jeremy! Give me the mike now!" someone screamed from behind. Guess who?

The two turned in their seats to see an overexcited Vicky standing there. When Jeremy didn't react, she snatched the mike from his hand making him yelp.

"Damon and Klaus, this is Vicky Donovan. I hereby say that I would strip for whoever wins!"

"These kinds of girls," Jeremy muttered.

In the ground Damon and Klaus were trying to take the ball from each other. After hearing the announcement the two stopped.

Damon cocked a brow. "I would rather like to show up in my underwear in school than see a bitchy despo strip."

"Me too. But we will deal with her later. Maybe we can put glue on her clothes so she could not strip," Klaus suggested.

"Good idea," Damon said and the two resumed their game.

"We don't have time for this," Caroline said. "Try-outs are just gonna start. Let's go!" Bonnie nodded and the two headed for the gym.

* * *

The two were barely on time. The senior head cheerleader, Sarah, had already started taking single auditions. Thankfully their chance hadn't come yet. Sarah was going alphabetical vice and she was on 'A' only.

Bonnie was called after some time and soon after, Caroline. The two did really well.

"Danny Cahartez." Sarah called out. Danny stepped out and started showing her cheer moves

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie asked, desperately. "She is next after Danny."

Caroline shrugged, looking around too. Then she saw Elena enter. She was wearing blue top and black short shorts. Her straight long hair were tied in the usual ponytail. But something looked different about her. Her walk, that used to be clumsy, was now elegant and glamorous. Her face looked calm and serene with her eyebrows cocked upwards in a confident manner.

"Where were you?" Bonnie hissed as she came to stand beside them. "And there's something different about you… can't put my finger on it. Did you do something with your hair?"

Elena rolled her eyes, irritated and muttered, "Yeah, something like that."

"Elena Gilbert," Sarah called out.

Elena just stood there examining her nails.

"Elena? That's your cue," Caroline said.

Elena looked upward, just realising it was her chance. Bonnie and Caroline had thought of this moment and knew that Elena would definitely freeze on her spot and they would have to buck her up, have a bit of pep talk and maybe even push her to the centre of the gym.

Instead she just walked down to the centre with a walk that had already convinced most of the people in the gym that she would do a blast. And she did! She took her pom-poms and waved them around with the music so gracefully leaving everyone's mouths wide open. She cartwheeled and even cartwheeled backwards and showed a couple of other gymnastics steps that Sarah nearly fell off her chair. She was relieved that this girl was just in ninth standard and didn't qualify for Sr. Cheerleading team or her position would have been definitely in danger. _Born to be a cheerleader_, she thought and wrote down in her notepad.

The most shocked people were of course Bonnie and Caroline 'coz they were pretty sure Elena couldn't do any steps like that.

"Vow! That was amaaaaaazing," Sarah said when she had finished.

"I know right," Elena said and flipped her hair behind her shoulder which made Caroline gasp as she could never do that as perfectly as she did.

_Definitely born to be a cheerleader_, Sarah thought correcting the previous remark in her notepad.

Elena walked down to Bonnie and Caroline (whose mouths still hung open).

"Vow, Elena! That was so good!" Bonnie said, snapping out of her shock. She was going to hug her but Elena stepped behind saying, "Alright, alright. No need to be so emotional."

Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other, raising their eyebrows. Soon everyone had gotten a chance and Sarah was going to announce the results.

"Ok, so we saw really fresh talent and everyone did well and blah blah blah. These are the name of the ones who got selected for the Jr. Cheerleading Squad. 'Ashley Meyers, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Suzanna Dahen and of course the Head Cheerleader, Elena Gilbert," Sarah said.

As soon as Caroline listened to the last part she huffed and stomped away. Bonnie thought of following her but then decided against it. She wanted to be there for Elena even though she was acting mean today. _Must be the nerves_, she thought.

Everyone started congratulating them and clearing the room. Bonnie kept a hand on Elena's shoulder and said, "Brilliant Lena! Congratulations!"

Elena shrugged her hand away, turned around to face her with an angry face. She opened her mouth to say something, but then decided against it and went away.

Bonnie sighed. _These are my best friends. Always there for me. Wonder if the match is over. I wonder who would win. I hope Damon doesn't, but that would mean he will show up in his undies tomorrow… Whatever, why do I care? Stupid, idiot, jerk._

_But a cute jerk,_ another voice said in her head.

_Ugh! I sounded like Caroline! So need new best friends._


	6. What would a zebra do in a detention?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

**Damon Bonnie. Forever- First of all, thankyou for such a long and nice review. I completely understand that sometimes, for some reason or other, whatever we type never comes on the screen. Bcoz of course there can't be any fault in your spelling, you being an irritating spellchecker. Glad you liked all my characters. Don't worry I am gonna put lots of Bamon too, just for you. And fot the thing you asked about Kat... well you'll just have to wait and watch... Love ya, love your review, or should I say reviews;) Take out some time from your busy schedule and keep reviewing. Tell me when this starts getting ridiculous ;)**

* * *

"-and so the match is still on," Jeremy was saying in the mike. "The score is 3-2 with Mikaelsons in the lead. Only five minutes left. Damon has the ball now and he's heading for another goal. Matt is ready for it while Klaus and Kol are at Damon's tail and Stefan is standing a few feet away with a clear shot screaming at Damon to pass the ball. For those who do not know, poor Stefan has been standing like that since the beginning of the match. And I think that Damon has full intention to keep it that way. Guess the big brother has some 'trust issues' and-," Vicky snatched the mike again from his hand.

"-and Jer you have no idea how to do the announcement. The hottie number one a.k.a. Klaus is closing on hottie number two a.k.a. Damon while the other two uh… players are doing something or the other. Hottie number two just realised it and kicked the ball which without any doubt got past my shithead brother and it's a GOAL!"

"Thank you Vicky for your awesome commentary," Jake said rolling his eyes. "And now Stefan is purely angry and has called for a timeout to talk to hottie numb- i mean Damon. The two are having an argument and I bet it isn't about what they're having for lunch today."

"That's it, Damon. What's wrong with you? Why won't you pass the ball to me?" Stefan said furiously.

"Vow! Cool down little brother. I do remember passing it to you once or twice in the beginning," Damon said.

"Oh you mean when we were warming up before the match?"

"See! Now we have got it all cleared up! Thank you baby bro," Damon said ruffling his hair and started walking away.

"My poor excuse for a brother, you wait right here! You don't go until I tell you to. I know that you're a jerk and you can't help it but I really want to have a chance. I've been practising all summer and I'm much better now. If my own big brother won't give me a chance then who will? Plus I don't want her to think I'm a no gooder!" Stefan said, then realised what he said and put a hand on his mouth too late.

"Vow vow vow! Back up a bit. My brother actually fancies a girl? Aww Stefan! Knew you were growing. Didn't I tell you touching a girl don't give you cooties? It gives many other things though. But we should always play safe and beware that touching a girl won't give _her_ something."

"What?" Stefan said, disgusted. "I don't know what touching a girl gives or not, I just want to kick a football or your ass."

Damon looked at his brother, blinking. "Oh it's all my fault. I spoilt you. Dad's gonna kill me if he got to know about it."

"Whatever! Just give me the damn ball," Stefan said and stalked away.

"And the game is back on! Just three minutes left in the clock and the match is going draw on 3 all and-"Jake was saying, but Vicky interrupted.

"Hottie number one has the ball now and he was just passing it to umm-"

"-Kol," Jeremy told her sighing.

"Whatever."

"But Damon intercepted and he's heading towards Matt. Klaus and Kol are close behind." Jake said.

"And they caught up with him. Obviously hottie number one is gonna get the ball but- what do I see!"

"Damon has just passed the ball to Stefan who had a clear shot. Klaus and Kol try to reach him but he's too farther away. He's heading for a goal, Matt has his forces up. He kicked the ball and….. It's a GOAL!"

Everyone has entered the field now congratulating the winners. Stefan just reached Damon and got him in a tight hug. Damon pretended to be uncomfortable saying, "Don't embarrass me in front of so many girls brother!" But he also liked it. He and Stefan were mostly always fighting. He was happy that Stefan was happy.

Stefan then let him go and said, "Thanks! For once I thought you were not gonna do it."

"Yeah, me too," Damon said smirking.

Klaus and Kol joined them. They had lost but were still grinning their trademark grins. Klaus clapped both of them on their backs and said, "Really great guys! We let you win this time."

Damon opened his mouth to say something about the comment but Kol interrupted, "Uh uh uh, don't thank us. We're billionaires, philanthropists, playboys and geniuses."

Stefan and Damon rolled their eyes.

"As you say Iron Man," Stefan said. "But come without your metal suit tomorrow."

"And don't wear your pink undies!" Damon added.

"Ok guys! That might be enough for now." Everyone turned to see Mr Tanner, the school coach, standing on the bleachers. He started coming down towards them.

"Everybody act calm. I can handle Tanner," Klaus whispered to the other three. When Mr Tanner reached them, Klaus got down on his knees and cracked up, "I didn't do it! They made me do it! I swear!"

Damon, Stefan and Kol glared down at him while Mr Tanner just rolled his eyes. "Shut up Klaus," he said. "Nice play you all. I saw the whole match. Tyler and Matt, please don't try to sneak out and come here!" Tyler and Matt, who were just trying to sneak out of the ground, turned around, gave innocent but unconvincing smiles to Mr Tanner and joined them.

"Matt you're going out of tune and as a team captain, it's not a good thing," Tanner said. "Tyler, good you're improving on the goal keeping but I want you as good as a kick man too. Kol not bad, but you need to improve your speed. And Klaus keep it up. Your team lost but you played really well individually. That's what a senior team captain should be like." He then turned to Stefan and Damon. "Ah! The Salvatores I presume. I was hoping I could get hold of some new players this year. Damon, you're an excellent centre forward. And Stefan?" he said kneeling down to get to his level. "That last goal was one of the best ways to end a match." Stefan blushed, pleased.

Mr Tanner got up and said, "So what would you say about joining the respective teams?"

Stefan and Damon looked at each other, nodded and said together, "We're in!"

"Good," Tanner said, looking satisfied.

Someone cleared his throat from behind. It was the principal who was watching them from his office window at the first floor.

"Oh yeah, of course. As you see, you just disrupted the school's environment; I have to give you all detention this Saturday. And this includes the guys who are sitting up there in the- commenter compartment. Jeremy, Jake and Vicky come down here."

Jeremy said in the mike, "Umm… coach I don't think Vicky can come."

"Why?" Tanner asked.

"Because she fainted right after the match ended and she realised she's gonna see Klaus nearly naked tomorrow," Jeremy replied.

Mr Tanner cleared his mouth not sure what to say about the matter. "Carry her down then."

Jeremy and Jake tried to carry her but she was too heavy.

"Hey! I've an idea," Jake said.

Thump! Thump! Thump! Everyone heard this weird voice behind them. It was coming from the stairs leading to commenter compartment. Then they saw what it was. Jake and Jeremy were coming down the stairs, each holding one of Vicky's legs, dragging her along. While her head dangled down loosely getting hit on every stair pretty hard as they descended. You could have thought it would have woken her up but the girl was totally gone. She had this evil grin on her face, her eyes tight shut. She kept mumbling words like 'hottie' and 'naked'.

"Hey! What are you doing with my sister?" Matt screamed angrily.

"She called you shithead, remember?" Tyler said.

"Do whatever you wanna do with my sister," Matt said.

They finally made it to the ground and reached them. Vicky was now lying on the floor between them peacefully.

"Ok. So you heard me. Detention this Saturday.

"But I already have detentions for three weeks!" Kol complained.

"No complains- wait! What? For three weeks? What did you do now on your very first day?"

"Well in Mr Fell's period I apparently wrote in my copy –'Mr Fell looks like a big fat pig','' Kol said, with a pointed look at Stefan while he smirked.

"Hmm… I can't even deny that," Mr Tanner said thoughtfully.

"Mr Tanner! You cannot give me a detention this Saturday because I have already got one from Miss Webers," Jeremy said.

"Oh great!" Mr Tanner said. "What has the world turned into? Teachers have problem setting detention with students because it clashes with other detentions. You all are going to have a detention this Saturday and that's it!"

Klaus, Kol, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy and Jake screamed out in delight while Stefan smirked understandingly and Damon looked confused. Mr Tanner raised his eyebrows.

Klaus noticed it and quickly said, "I mean, so boring! Detention on a Saturday, when we have so many things to do!"

"And that also with a boring history teacher," Kol said.

"With no food," Tyler said.

"And no music," Matt added.

"And just sitting and sitting," Jeremy said.

"And reading books about the American Revolution," Jake completed.

Mr Tanner looked convinced and started ushering people back to their classes.

"We're going to make this Saturday rocking," Klaus said.

"Maybe we can convince Alaric to let us bring our paintball guns," Kol said.

"We can order pizzas," Tyler said.

"I'll bring the usual mobile sound system. Tell me in advance what songs you all want," Matt said.

"I can bring the water beds from the back door," Jeremy said.

"And I'll bring our… usual magazines. They are hidden carefully under my bed in case Mom sees it," Jake said.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other raising their eyebrows and walking a bit away from them, creeped out.

"So? Did your girl see your big goal?" Damon asked.

Stefan blushed and nodded.

"Where is she? Let me have a look at my future sister-in-law," Damon said teasingly.

"We're not even friends yet! She's there, standing by the goalpost."

And sure she was, standing with her arms crossed. She was still in her cheerleading try-outs clothes. She had come out just in time to see Stefan's goal. Right now she was just being ushered inside along with others.

"Ah! She's the pretty little girl from the morning encounter. Not bad!" Damon said.

"Yeah, she's really sweet," Stefan said.

Just then someone stepped on her toe and she screamed angrily, "Watch which way you're going you asshole!"

"Aw! Such a sweet little girl!" Damon said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We- well! She must be in a bad mood. She was really sugary in the morning. Hell, she even smelt like maple syrup!"

"What?" Damon said, blinking.

"She did! Go smell her!" Stefan said.

"I'm not going to smell her!" Damon said, his eyes going wide. He then sighed and said, "I don't know if it's more cute or pathetic."

"I just hope Jenna didn't have a date with Alaric this Saturday," Tyler said.

"Or she's gonna kill us," Matt added.

The eight started walking back to their classes.

"Hey! What about Vicky?" Matt asked, stopping in his track, looking down at Vicky lying on the ground. The others just continued to walk, ignoring him.

"Ugh!" Matt bent down to pick her up, but then stopped and muttered to himself, "Shithead huh?" He left her there and re-joined his friends.

"Naked," Vicky mumbled again in her unconscious state.

"No Klaus! You can't bring the disco ball to the detention!" Kol said. "My zebra would freak out!"

"You don't have a zebra," Klaus pointed.

"List of things I have to do today –1. Smack Klaus for suggesting I don't have a zebra. 2. Steal a zebra out of the city zoo," Kol said, more to himself than to others.

Stefan gulped. "You know what? Somehow I would prefer the boring NYH detention more than… this… whatever it is," he said.

Damon patted his brother and said gravely, "Me too, brother. Me too."

* * *

**Review guys pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase! Tell me how's it?**


	7. Dinner party with all d hotties Fainting

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot **

* * *

"Hey Zac!" Stefan said, entering the house.

"'Sup Zacci!" Damon said, just behind him.

Zac looked up from the TV screen and said, "Hey boys! How was the first day?"

"Awesome! We got detentions?" Damon said, sitting by him on the couch.

"What?" Zac asked. "On your very first day?"

"It was Stefan's fault," Damon said.

"I don't believe that," Zac said. "Stefan?"

"Um… it was Damon's fault?" Stefan said doubtfully.

"That I can believe," Zac said and diverted his attention back to the football match on the T.V. screen.

Damon and Stefan grinned. If it would have been Dad, then he would have been angry and probably given them a lecture. But Zac was cool.

"Hey by the way guys, we have some guests coming this evening," Zac said. "Just couple of my friends and their families, to welcome you to this town. Don't worry, you would like them. There are couple of kids your age."

"Who all may I ask?" Stefan asked.

"Well, there are our neighbours who live a few blocks away, the Mikaelsons. Then there are Gilberts, your history teacher Alaric, Donovans, Lockwoods, Bennetts, Forbes, and this other new family in town. Their kids are in your school only. You might have bumped into them today."

Stefan and Damon looked at each other and said in unison, "You have no idea."

* * *

"Elena! Angel c'mon! You're gonna make us late!" Greyson called out from downstairs.

"Coming!" Elena called back. She was standing in front of the mirror in her bathroom, examining her looks. She was wearing white spaghetti top and denim shorts. Her long hair were open and she was wearing her favourite star necklace that Aunt Jenna had given her on her last birthday. Normally she doesn't dress up that much, especially for a mere dinner party. But this one was special 'coz well… _he_ would be there.

"You know right that you still look ugly?" Jeremy asked. He was standing there smirking leaning on the door to his bedroom with his arms crossed on his chest. He was wearing a white T-shirt, a black jacket and blue denim jeans.

_Crap! Forgot to lock the door on his side_, she thought. Sometimes Elena forgets that she shares her bathroom with her annoying brother.

"Shut up, Jeremy! Well, you yourself look quite dressed up. Is it for your lovely Vicky?" she asked teasingly.

Jeremy scowled and said, "Well I don't know about me, but I know who you're dressing up for. And also that it ain't for Matt."

Elena was flabbergasted. She couldn't understand how he of all people got to know about it.

Jeremy smiled, pleased to see the reaction. "I heard you talking to Bonnie on phone. 'Oh Bonnie… his green deep eyes… I bet I've seen them before'," Jeremy said in a high pitched voice, clasping his hands together and blinking his eyes.

"Ugh! I do not talk like that!" Elena said and starting chasing him around to beat some senses out of him. But he was prepared for it. He ran down the stairs and straight into the hall where he knew everyone was waiting.

"Mom! Save me! The witch is gonna kill me!" he said and ran into his mother's arms.

"Elena, don't kill your brother. Jeremy, don't call your sister witch," Miranda said, automatically

"Oh God!" Jenna exclaimed, looking at Elena. "Look at you! You're looking beautiful! Isn't she, Alaric?"

Alaric smiled and said, "Really adorable."

Elena blushed.

"Ooh, Matt is in for a treat tonight," Jenna said.

"And someone else too," Jeremy said under his breath. Elena glared at him. Thankfully no one else heard it.

"What do you mean?" Greyson asked Jenna, confused. "Why is Matt in for a treat?"

"Because he's her boyfriend, duh!" Jenna said, rolling her eyes.

"Since when?" Greyson asked.

"Since sixth standard," Jenna said.

"Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"Because we knew you would freak out!" Miranda said.

"Well I'm freaking out right now!" Greyson said.

"Oh now, don't make a fuss out of it Grey," Miranda said. "Your daughter is growing. Can you believe she has been made the Jr. Cheerleading Squad Head Cheerleader? I bet she would be made Sr. team Head Cheerleader in no time and we won't even realise!"

"Umm… I don't think so Mom," Elena said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well we're already fashionably late, and I don't won't to miss the first course. Zach is an excellent cook. So shall we proceed?" Alaric asked.

Everyone murmured their affirmatives and the small group started moving out.

* * *

At Mikaelsons' house-

"Mother! Nic took all my underwears and hid them. Even the one I was wearing!" Finn sobbed, running to his mother.

"Ah, what would I do with Niklaus!" Esther said, exasperatedly. "Wait! How did he get the underwear you were wearing?"

"That is the thing! I don't know! I was wearing them one minute, and I was doing my homework. And the next thing I know, it wasn't there!"

"Oh the things the boy is capable of," Esther said. "Klaus!"

"Yes mother?" Klaus said, coming down the stairs. He was wearing a wrinkled white T-shirt and blue faded denim jeans with his hair ruffled up. "Are we leaving? I'm ready."

"No we're not lea- Klaus! What are you wearing? You can't wear that to the dinner party! At least wear a shirt! You look like you just rolled down from your bed! And for God's sake, comb your hair" Esther said horrified.

"Mom! What about my underwear!" Finn said.

"Oh yeah and return Finn's underwear right now!" Esther said.

Klaus sighed and said, "Fine. They are in the toilet pot upstairs."

"Mom!" Finn said now close to tears.

The phone rang in the hall.

"Oh, that would be your father. He'd be quite interested to know what you did this time," Esther said.

Klaus' face went white. "No wait! I was joking. They are in the storeroom. I swear!"

"Good boy," Esther said smirking.

Finn grumbled something unintelligible and went away.

"Now go fetch the phone would you?" Esther asked Klaus.

Klaus quickly shook his head and said, "No way! He'd just say 'Oh it's you _boy_. Just my luck. Give the phone to your mother _boy_'."

Esther cracked a smile and said, "Alright, I will get it." She said and headed towards the hall. She said over her shoulder. "But go get changed. And tell Kol that he can't wear his vampire costume."

"Oh man!" Kol groaned from the top of the stairs where he had just appeared wearing a black cape and fake long canines and went back to his room.

Kol and Klaus reluctantly changed into shirts and jeans. No way they would go in pants, which obviously there elder and civilised brothers would be wearing.

The two came down to find Finn and Esther in the hall.

"What did Father say, Mother?" Klaus asked.

"He said he'd be late so we carry on without them. He would join us later if he would have time," Esther said.

"So you mean he would be late?" Kol asked, sadly.

"Yeah," Esther said.

"And might not even be able to join us?" Klaus asked, sadly.

"That's what he said," Esther said.

Kol and Klaus looked at each other and started screaming out in delight.

"What?" Esther asked stunned.

"Well I'm a little behind on the time, but I think the term you're searching for is WTF," a voice said from the top of the stairs. Guess who? Everyone stared at him.

"Hell! I think I need an ear doctor. Did _Elijah_ just cuss?" Klaus asked, shocked.

"Even though in abbreviation," Kol said. Now everyone stared at Kol.

"I never knew you even knew the word abbreviation," Finn said.

Klaus let out a whistle and said, "Warning! Armageddon's approaching fast and in full force."

"Wait! When did I cuss?" Elijah said coming down the stairs. "Does 'Well This's Fickle' sounds like cuss?"

Klaus and Kol started laughing out loud.

"That's not what WTF stands for big brother!" Klaus said in between his laughs.

"Yeah! WTF stands for 'What the f-'" Kol was going to say, grinning. But after Esther gave him a pointed look, he sobered and said instead, "Well I don't know for sure. But it's something starting from 'f'. Something bad."

"Yeah, bad enough to get pussies like you running to your mommy," Klaus mumbled in Finn's ear. Finn flinched back and said, "Mother!"

"Klaus!" Esther said angrily.

But just then doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Kol said and exits from the hall.

"This is it Klaus! If I hear from Finn one more time that you've bothered him, I'll leave you in your father's hand so-"

"Mom! Mom! Help!" Kol came back running towards her mother.

"What happened, Kol?" Esther asked.

"Sh-she is back! The Blondie bitch!" Kol said, frantically pointing towards the door.

"Kol! How many times I told you not to call your sister-, " she was saying, but then finally realised what Kol said. "She's back?"  
"Oh shut up Kol! You must be hallucinating. Let me check," Klaus said and went down the hallway. The door was closed. So he opened it again and saw a girl standing there with her arms crossed on her chest. She was tall and slim. Her blonde hair were long and open. Klaus took one look at her, yelped and closed the door.

He also ran back inside the hall and stood there panting.

"What happened?" Elijah asked.

"I'm not feeling very well. Can we all please stay at home tonight?" Klaus asked.

"Was Rebekah there?" Elijah asked. When Klaus didn't reply, he went back to see for himself.

He opened the door and saw her standing there. "Rebekah?"

Rebekah looked up, smiled and said, "Finally! Someone who won't shut the door on my face. Hi Elijah! I-" she was just going to enter the threshold when Elijah suddenly closed the door. There was a crunching noise and a shrill 'Aww!'

Esther and the others were now standing just behind him.

"What did you do that for? Esther asked.

"I was… surprised?" Elijah suggested. _Damn! It doesn't even sound convincing to me_, he thought.

"That was so wicked!" Kol said grinning.

"Oh God!" Esther said, went past him and opened the door. Her poor daughter was now sitting on the sidewalk holding her nose.

"Rebekah dear?" Esther said. Rebekah looked up and run into her mother's arms.

"Oh bother! I bissed jour cookin so buch! And jou bashing by clothes. And jou doing by hombework. And jou cleaning by room! Back dere I had to do eberything on my own!" Rebekah said still clutching her nose in her mother's arms. "Jou bissed me too right?"

Esther said, "Of course I biss- umm I mean missed you," she said and then shook her head to the boys behind her back and gave them a pleading look. The others shrugged and went back to the hall.

"I'm feeling bad for Mom," Finn said.

"We did close the door thrice," Kol said, shrugging.


	8. Stefan, the gate keeper,gets all the fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters**

**So for those who are waiting for more Stelena, stay tuned. It would increase per chapter. I'd try to write longer chapters now. **

**And guys! Are we back to the 'no reviews' terms? Pleaaaaaaase review. If you've reviewed once, review again. So that I feel reassured that atleast some people are following me! Or this is gonna end like other abandoned stories! :(**

* * *

"I'd ring the bell!" Kol said jumping up and down just when Esther was going to push the button.

"Fine," Esther said, rolling her eyes.

Kol tried to reach for the bell, but couldn't. The others waited patiently while Rebecca lost hers in his third try.

"Oh, just forget it," Rebecca sneered and rang the bell. Kol looked at her angrily, although it was difficult as now her nose was bandaged which made her look funny. But as she didn't respond, he looked at others for help. Esther shrugged her shoulder and gave him a pleasant smile, Finn just sticked out his tongue at him like a child and Elijah patted his shoulder. Klaus on the other hand was furious. Unlike others, he knew that his little brother was trying too hard not to cry. Kol always act really tough and happy-go-lucky, but Klaus, having spent so much time with his youngest brother, knew that he was still fourteen year old kid and thus a bit sensitive. So he took out the ribbon that Rebecca was wearing and dropped it purposely in a mud puddle nearby.

"My ribbon!" Rebecca squealed out.

"Oops! Sorry! I thought it was a snake. So I thought like a good brother I should remove it from your hair," Klaus said innocently.

Rebecca looked at Esther for help, who sighed and said, "We'll talk about this later."

Rebecca screamed and said, "I won't go without my ribbon!" She said and went back to home to get another one.

At that moment the door opens. Zach was standing on the threshold.

"Esther!" Zach beamed.

"Hey, Zach!" Esther said and the two hugged. "I brought you my special pudding," she said holding out the bowl.

"Hmm, my favourite!" Zach said and took the bowl. "Hey boys! How are you? And what about you two, Klaus and Kol? You haven't come to my house lately?"

"Oh now you're going to see us quite a lot, as long as Stefan and Damon are here," Klaus said, grinning.

"Yeah! So much that you'd get sick of us," Kol added, mirroring the grin.

"Oh yeah, they told me about your little run in at school today. But don't spoil them much boys, or their father is gonna have my ass," Zach said, smirking. "Where's Mikael?"

"He'll be late today. I'm sorry, but he might not be able to join us today," Esther told him. "So where are the famous Salvatore brothers?"

"They were just behind me," Zac said looking over his shoulder. "Ah! There they are. Come over here boys, now don't be shy. Your new besties have arrived."

There were sounds of shuffling feet and finally Stefan and Damon appeared in the doorway. Stefan was wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans with his hair slicked upwards. Damon was wearing black shirt, black jeans and a black leather jacket with his hair messed up, but as usual, sexy.

"So boys, this is Esther. Esther, the boys," Zac said.

Damon stepped forward and took Esther's hand and kissed it lightly and said, "Damon Salvatore, mam." Klaus and Kol started gagging from behind.

Esther blushed a bit and said, "Oh so you are the charming one. Your mother used to tell me about how her elder kid was turning into a Casanova and how she couldn't do anything, but laugh about it. She told me that you were just five years old when you had your first girlfriend a.k.a. your kindergarten teacher. But the funny thing was that she was actually in love with you."

"What can I say? I just can't stop myself when I see a beautiful woman," Damon said, while the gagging dramatically increased.

"Definitely the charming one," she said smiling. She then looked at Stefan who was trying not to be a centre of attraction. Stefan never liked the spotlight while Damon bathed in it.

"Umm…hello Mrs Mikaelson. Do I have to kiss your hand too?" Stefan asked shyly. Everyone erupted into laughter.

"Oh I take it you're the adorable one," Esther said finally stopping laughing. And then she bent down on her knees and kissed Stefan on both the cheeks, making Stefan blush while Klaus, Kol, Damon and Zac wolf whistled. She then whispered in his ear, "Don't tell your brother but you were always my favourite." This made Stefan blush even deeper.

When she straightened up then Zach said, "You two might not remember but this is not the first meeting of yours and Esther's. She and your mother used to go to NYU together. Her family used to live in New York only, while your mother had gotten a scholarship and the two ended up together. Afterwards also the two were always in contact. She and her husband seldom visited Mystic Falls to meet your mother. The last time she saw you was when Stefan was just newly born and Damon, you were just three years old. They shifted to Mystic Falls around the time when you two went to live to New York. After your mother's death, she lost contact with your family; and so only got to know that you two were in New York when she arrived here. She has been eating my head ever since to invite you here. I tried, but your father would always deny. Finally when you two are here, she was on me for a dinner party!"

"Thank you for the amazing introduction," Esther said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" Zac said and earned a thwack on his head from Esther. "Come inside now."

Everyone stepped inside.

Elijah offered his hand to Damon and then Stefan, who both shook it gently.

"Hi, I'm Elijah," he said.

"Our morale and old fashioned brother," Klaus added.

"And this is Finn, our boring and sissy brother," Kol said.

"Kol!" Finn said angrily. "Mother!" He said but looked around and saw that she had already proceeded to the hall. He yelped and ran away. Elijah sighed and went away after him.

"I just can't believe they didn't wait for me!" a high pitched voice sounded from outside.

"Hold up, why does that sound familiar?" Damon said, more to himself than others.

"And that's Rebekah, our bitchy and obnoxious sister," Klaus said.

"Rebekah! Oh hell… of course, Rebekah _Mikaelson_! I should have known," Damon said worriedly.

"What?" Klaus and Kol asked in unison.

"Wait! Do you mean Rebekah, as in your _girlfriend_ Rebekah?" Stefan asked.

"What are you all-," Rebekah was saying, coming into view, when she saw the party and stopping abruptly.

"Damon? Stefan? I thought you were going to your home town! Are you stalking me?" she said, giggling and blinking her eyes.

"No! This is my home town!" Damon said quickly.

"Mystic Falls? Why did you never tell me?" Rebekah asked.

"Why didn't _you_ tell me your family lives in Mystic Falls?"

"Because you two were too busy making out," Stefan said and earned a smack on his head from Damon. "Oww! What? It's true! Every time I walk into your room when she was there, I always had to experience the torture. It was like you guys didn't have anything else to do!"

"Ooooh! My sister, the strumpet. Was she any good?" Kol asked and also earned a smack from Rebekah. "Oww!"

"So he was the guy because of which you wanted to stay in New York?" Klaus asked, in shock.

"Yeah! Oh my god! Isn't this a good thing Dammy? We two can date again! 'Coz we never broke up, right? We just knew that it's not gonna work out because you were going! Oh I'm so happy!" Rebekah said happily and gave Damon a tight hug while he stood petrified.

_Oh god! Not again!_ He thought.

"Disgusting!" Kol said, making a face.

"Welcome to my world," Stefan said sighing.

"C'mon! You can meet my Mom!" Rebekah said and started dragging him along.

"B-but I just met her!" Damon complained, trying to get away from her grip.

"As my boyfriend, silly!" Rebekah said, and dragged still petrified Damon away.

"Oh great! I found one other guy in this boring town with whom I could have had some guy fun, but he turned out be my sister's boyfriend. How pathetic is that?" Klaus grumbled to himself and went away sulking.

"What happened to her nose? It looked better," Stefan said grinning.

"Exactly my thoughts brother!" Kol said and two high-fived.

The two were just going inside when Zac called out from the hall, "Stefan, please close the door, would you?"

"Alright Zac!" Stefan called back, then turned to Kol and said, "You go ahead. I'll just come."

Kol nodded and went inside.

Just when Stefan was going to close the door, he heard a loud "Oww!"

He quickly opened the door to see Matt dancing around clutching his nose.

"Sorry!" Stefan said quickly.

"You! You did this purposely, didn't you?" Matt screamed out.

"No! I swear! I didn't see you there!" Stefan said nervously.

"Ugh!" Matt groaned.

"Matthew Donovan! Is that the way to talk to your host?" someone said from the back. Stefan looked up to see a beautiful brunette woman. She was carrying a cardboard box in her hands.

"Oh, hello there! Who do we have here? Matt, won't you introduce me to your friend?" she said, smiling sweetly at Stefan.

"He's _not_ my friend! And he broke my nose!" Matt whined.

"Oh don't be whinny, Matt!" someone said from behind. It was Vicky. "Oh it's _you_. Where's your brother? Is Klaus here? So is he coming naked tomorrow?"

"Umm… yes, yes and… I don't know," Stefan said.

"Oh, forget it," she said and went past Stefan. Matt huffed and followed his sister.

"Oh dear, I so don't know how to raise kids," she said aloud to herself.

"Umm… Mrs Donovan? Do you want me to carry the box for you?" Stefan asked.

"Oh… umm no. I can carry this box. I don't want the bottles to break…. Uh I mean soda bottles, you know… soda for cooking," Kelly said stammering. "But that was really sweet of you to ask umm-"

"Stefan, Mrs Donovan," Stefan said.

"Please go ahead and call me Kelly, Stefan," Kelly said and kissed Stefan on his cheek, making Stefan blush again. She entered inside and headed for the hall.

Stefan closed the door and was just going to join the party when the doorbell rang again. Stefan opened the door and saw Tyler and Caroline standing at the doorstep. The two were arguing and didn't even notice that the door was open and Stefan was standing there.

"For the hundredth time, I'll not be your girlfriend," Caroline said.

"Why? Do you like someone else? Someone from our class? It can't be Matt 'coz he has a girlfriend. Danny? No he's a lot of dandruff. Kol? Not him for sure 'coz he scares you. Is it that new guy, Stefan? If it is, then I swear I would -," Tyler was saying, but just then Stefan cleared his throat. Caroline and Tyler looked up to see Stefan standing there. Caroline grinned, while Tyler glared.

"Hey, Stefan! I didn't get a chance to introduce myself in the morning due to _some annoying people,_" She said giving a pointed look to Tyler. "I'm Caroline." She said and offered her hand. Stefan shook it and quickly withdrew his hand when Tyler growled.

"That's why I did not want to come with these two," a voice said from behind, and Bonnie came into view along with two adults. One of them was a middle aged man while the other was an old woman.

"Don't be sulky Bonnie," the old woman said. "You should be thankful to Mason to give us a ride here."

"Oh, Mason is cool but I just can't stand Tyler's another 'Will you be' and Caroline's another 'No, you're annoying'. It's really monotonous," Bonnie said, pouting. She then noticed Stefan and smiled. "Stefan! Hey!"

"Hi Bonnie! You're looking good," Stefan said, smiling back.

"Thanks! You too!" she said and then turned to two adults and said, "Guys, this is Stefan Salvatore. Stefan, this is Sheila, my Grams. And this is Mason Lockwood, Tyler's Uncle."

Sheila smiled and nodded while Mason shook his hand.

"I'm sorry, but Tyler's parents and Caroline's mom couldn't come," Mason said.

"Tyler's dad is the Town Mayor and Caroline's mom is the Sheriff," Bonnie filled Stefan in.

"Please come inside. Everyone's in the hall," Stefan said. Everyone headed to the hall while Sheila lingered behind. She was looking earnestly at Stefan. Stefan blushed.

"Ah! That was exactly what I was expecting. You have got your mother's blush," she said, smiling down at him. She looked him in the eyes. Stefan had a little problem meeting her gaze. She had really piercing eyes.

She gently touched his cheek with her hand and said, "You shouldn't be troubled anymore. You're between family and friends now. You'd be fine." Stefan smiled at her. He understood that she knew that the pain for his mother's death is still there inside him. Something that he never shares with anyone. Not with his father, who always expect best from him. Nor with his brother, because he thinks he might make fun of him for being such a baby.

Sheila kissed him on the cheek too. But this time, he didn't blush. He just felt warm. She left him standing there and went inside too.

The doorbell rang again. Stefan opened the door. A man wearing white shirt and black pants was standing there. He was carrying a big black sling bag around his neck and some kind of ointment in his hand.

"Good evening, sir. I'm Logan Fell, the town's best known salesman and I've come from Homopedic Company. Today I'm selling these wonderful rash creams. When you're outside or around people, then sometimes there comes this itchy feeling down there. And however much you try to stop yourself, you feel like scratching once, twice-"

"I do not want your rash cream!" Stefan said angrily and closed the door.

The door bell rang again. Stefan opened it to find the same guy standing there. Now he was carrying some sort of diaper in his hand.

"It's ok sir, if you do not want the rash cream. You can still buy these preteen diapers. Many children your age have the habit of wetting their bed. But why fear? When Homopedic Preteen Diaper is here. And it's really easy to use. And lucky for you, they come in all designs and colours. Here, I've got blue one with teddy bears on it -"

"I don't want anything! Just go away!" Stefan shouted and closed the door again.

The bell rang yet again. Stefan groaned, thrust open the door and screamed out, "I do not want your preteen diapers _or_ your rash cream!"

"Uh… sorry?" a timid voice said. Stefan looked down and found Elena standing there.

Stefan went completely red and said, "I-I wasn't talking to you. I'm really sorry. But there was this really annoying salesman. And he was selling these ridiculous rash cream and preteen diapers. And I kept telling him I don't want his stuff and he just won't stop. And I thought that it must be him. But it was _you_. And I never wanted to be mean to you. It's just that… you look really pretty." Stefan said, then realised what he just said and covered his mouth while Elena blushed.

"Vow! Bonnie _was_ telling the truth! You _do_ talk a lot!" Jeremy said, appearing beside his sister.

"Hey Elena! Guess what? This really generous salesman just sold me a preteen diaper and rash cream for half the price!" A man said coming into view. Now it was Elena's turn to go completely red.

"Dad!" Elena said.

"Oh Grayson! Stop embarrassing your daughter! She does not need your preteen diaper and rash cream. She's fourteen years old!" Miranda said.

"Which is not old enough to have a boyfriend!" Grayson mused.

"Oh for god's sake! Shut this argument!" Miranda scolded. It was then that she looked down and saw Stefan there. "Oh my! This must be our youngest host for tonight! Stefan right? Hi! I'm Elena's mother, Miranda. This is Grayson, her father. I just can't believe it! You do have her eyes. Your mother was my best friend. She used to love this town more than anything… except maybe her sons," she smiled at Stefan and kissed him on the forehead. Stefan again felt that warm feeling. The kind he felt around Sheila.

"Hold up! I thought _I_ was her best friend!" Grayson said, pouting.

"She used to say that just because you get whinny," Jenna said coming up behind them. Her hand bounded around Alaric's. She looked at Stefan and said, "Ah! Here's my favourite guy! I'm Jenna, Elena's Aunt. You know you were the most well- behaved child I've ever seen. Believe me! I'm saying that with the experience of having babysat every child and teens in here tonight." She also kissed Stefan on his cheek and Stefan again felt himself go red.

"Well well, Stefan Salvatore. I'm Alaric, your history teacher. You and your brother, along with the Mikaelson brothers, were the gossip of the day all over the school. By the way, nice kick, that last one," Alaric said, winking at Stefan.

"Oh so it was him? Jeremy told me all about your match. You like football right? Come over to our house for the next match. Jeremy, Tyler, Matt and I were going to watch it together, but apparently Matt can't come now," Grayson said, sternly.

Jeremy giggled and said, "Either way, Elena's in for a treat."

"Mom!" Elena complained.

"Grayson! Jeremy!" Miranda warned.

Grayson and Jeremy sighed and said together, "Sorry Mom."


	9. What's wid bros falling for d same girl?

**Hey guys! I'm back! First of all I saw that people write their favourite song lines or funny dialogues in th A/N section. And i wanted to do something different. So I would write my favourite VD dialogues! -**

**Stefan: Why are you here now?**

**Damon: I could ask you the same question. However I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up into one little word... Elena**

**S01 E01- Pilot  
**

**Tell me if you like this idea! I would write one or two dialogues with each chapter. You know it helps to refresh those moments in your mind!**

**And how can i forget? Thankyou reviewers! Keep reviewing and I would keep writing more!**

**I'm glad that you like the gags. You see i was searching for an all human light story about humor and friendship, but didn't get exactly what I wanted. So I thought- why not write one myself?**

** Jess- Thankyou for being so supportive. And as I'm scared of you ;) I would keep writing as long as you want me to! Stick with me till the end. I'm glad that you liked the chapter title! It just sprang into my mind.**

**P.S.- I know that Finn is whiny, and understand that you want him to be kickass like other Mikaelsons. But I really like the idea of Kol and Klaus always picking on Finn. And you know, on the show also he was a bit of Momma's boy. Agreeing to be sacrificed. I thought it would be funny. **

** Others: I'm not being partial. But I really liked Jess reviews and felt like replying. Keep reviewing please! One liners would also make my day:)**

**Disclaimer: I donot own VD, its characters or the above dialogue. I just own this amazing plot!**

* * *

The Gilberts, Jenna and Alaric entered the hall, followed by Stefan who was finally relieved of his gate keeper duty. The adults started exchanging there regards. Jeremy ran and joined Tyler and Matt; Elena went to sit with Bonnie and Caroline on the couch while Stefan headed towards his brother standing with Klaus and Kol.

The moment the three saw him, their eyes got all big and gasped in unison. Now that the hall's lights fell on Stefan's face, they could see the multiple lipstick marks all around Stefan's cheeks and forehead.

"What have you been doing?" Damon asked, horrified.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked confused.

Kol turned him around to face a polished window where he could see his reflection.

"Oh this? I don't know but, whenever I opened the door, for some reason, the women guests would just start kissing me on my cheeks and saying how adorable I am. It was really embarrassing," Stefan told them blushing while the three looked at him blankly.

They looked at each other, grinned and then bent down on their knees.

"Oh great Stefan Salvatore!" Klaus said.

"Please teach us your art of philander," Damon said.

"Which we can only hope to conquer someday," Kol added.

Someone cleared her throat behind them. It was Elena. Damon, Klaus and Kol looked up confidently as if they were pretty sure she had come to talk to them. Instead Elena went past them to Stefan, and their mouths hung open, while Stefan got red, yet again.

"Tissue?" she asked shyly, holding it out.

"Thanks," Stefan said, taking it from her and started dabbing it on all the wrong places on his cheeks.

"Umm… you want me to do it for you?" she asked, going red too.

"No! It's fine!" Stefan said too quickly. Elena nodded and went away.

Damon smacked Stefan on his head.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"Why didn't you let her dab?" Damon asked angrily.

"Because her boyfriend was giving me death looks," Stefan retorted back. And surely Matt was giving him death glares from across the room.

"Wait! She has a boyfriend?" Damon asked.

"No wonder Matt was giving you a hard time. What did you expect? 'Oh Stefan! Seems like you and my girlfriend are kinda hitting it out together. Why don't you become her boyfriend?'" Kol said.

"God! You're annoying," Stefan said.

"Tell me about it," Klaus said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh great! First the cussing, then getting kissed by older women, and now trying to steal someone's girlfriend! Stefan….. I'm proud of you! You're turning into mini me! Isn't that awesome! You must be on cloud seven right now!" Damon said.

Stefan grimaced and saw Rebekah coming towards them. He grinned and said, "I guess I should come down from there. After all, you and Rebekah would like some privacy on the ninth one."

It was Damon's turn to grimace. He then noticed Rebekah coming, yelped and jumped behind a couch.

"Dammy? Honey, where are you?" Rebekah asked sweetly then looked at her brothers and her voice dramatically changed into a screech. "Where's he?"

When Klaus and Kol didn't reply, Stefan smiled evilly (for the first time in his life) and said, "Oh he's behind that couch."

"Thank you," Rebekah said and went around the couch to find a crawling Damon there. "Sweetheart! What are you doing?"

"I-I was just checking the flooring down here Bekah. You never know when you get an urge to burry someone in here," Damon said, glaring at Stefan while he smirked.

"That's actually a nice idea," Bonnie said, joining Stefan. "Stefan? Whenever you get the urge, please tell me. I'll bring the shovels." She gave a pointed look to Damon.

"Ah! Here we have our homicidal killer. Just like four years ago," Rebekah said, glaring at Bonnie.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked, curious.

"Remember in fifth standard when I came to meet my family here in summer holidays? I told you about this girl who tried to kill me because she was jealous of my looks? It was her," Rebekah said pointing towards Bonnie.

"I was just six years old! It was not my fault that you are so high headed that you didn't even notice the hole I dug," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes.

"Well then you shouldn't have dug it in a public place!" Rebekah said.

"What are you talking about? I dug the hole in the park's sand box!" Bonnie said.

"And then you started pouring sand on me!" Rebekah accused.

"I told you it was not me! It was Kol and Klaus!" Bonnie said.

"Ah! How much I miss those days," Klaus said and Kol nodded fervently.

"That was your best hole, Bons!" Tyler said, joining in.

"Don't forget that I helped," Caroline added.

"Hey what happened to your nose? It looks better," Jeremy asked Rebekah, smirking.

"You shouldn't make fun of someone's nose," Matt said pouting, appearing with a similar bandaged nose.

"What stopped you all?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie replied, "Well she started screaming M-"

"Mother!" Rebekah screamed in her high pitched voice and stalked away. "Everyone's making fun of me!"

"You heard it," Bonnie said, grinning.

Klaus sighed and said, "I always used to think that she and Finn are adopted."

"Uh oh! You shouldn't have done that. Now she's going to give me a hard time… more than usual I mean," Damon said, getting worried.

"Why would she give _you _a hard time?" Elena asked.

"Because she's her girlfriend," Kol said smirking.

"Oh wait! So _he _was the guy for whom she wanted to stay in New York?" Bonnie asked.

"Yup!" Stefan said.

Bonnie got blank for a few seconds and then suddenly starlaughing out loud while the others stared at her, not getting the punch line.

She finally controlled her laughter and said, "I'm sorry!" A lone giggle went out of her mouth but she supressed and said, "You know, I always used to think who would be stupid enough to date Rebekah for such a long time? And then you told me it was _him_. And then I was like 'of course who else than Damon Salvatore?'"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked, grimacing.

"You know, the girl has a point," Stefan said, smirking.

"Why are you taking her side? I thought you were my brother!" Damon said.

"I know! Life is hard," Stefan said, sighing and patting Damon sympathetically.

"Face it! You are a self-obsessed and arrogant jerk," Bonnie said.

"And you're a smartass and cute judgie," Damon said. Bonnie blushed while Damon smirked.

"Behold! Here comes my brother, the charmer," Stefan said.

"I'm not charmed!" Bonnie said quickly.

"Yes you are!" Damon said.

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"Ok guys! That's it I guess!" Elijah said, coming towards them. "All the adults are playing cards in the basement and they left me in charge here."

"Yeah, and I am the second in command," Finn said, following his brother and stumbled on the stairs once or twice, not exactly looking in command.

"So I want you guys to sit down and talk softly like good kids," Elijah told them.

There was a weary silence then Klaus said, "Who wants to dance?" everyone screamed 'Me!' except of course Elijah and Finn. Damon switched the music player on and loud rock music started ringing out and everyone started dancing madly.

"Oh no! Elijah! The situation is going out of our hands! Let's go to Mother! Mother!" he shouted and ran away to her Mommy dearest. Elijah shrugged, switched on the TV and started watching Discovery Channel.

Meanwhile the others were having a hell of a time. Klaus and Kol had got hold of two of Zach's personal favourite lamps and were pretending to play guitar on them. Matt, Tyler and Jeremy had picked up Zach's football signed by Peyton Manning and were playing catch- catch with it, while dancing with the beat. Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Damon had gotten up on the dining table and were dancing like crazy! Bonnie was practically dancing with Damon, but for now the enemy ship was forgotten, just like kindergarten children.

"Hey! Where's Vicky?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"Well… when she came, she started flirting with me and I tried to warn her, but Rebekah saw her and well, right now she's probably lying unconscious in the closet," Damon told her.

"You think we should get her out?" Bonnie asked.

"Nah! She's annoying. I wish we could lock Rebekah up too," Damon told her.

"Ah! You couldn't bear her, after all," Bonnie said and grinned.

Damon grimaced for a second but then grinned too.

"Thank you," Elena said to Stefan.

"For what?" Stefan asked, confused.

"For sticking up for Bonnie. She's really tough and all but she always feel more comfortable when someone's beside her. I try but… I'm not much into the whole argument thingie," Elena told him.

"No problem. Bonnie is really cool. You know we're bonding over the 'Damon makes my life difficult' thingie. You should be worried that I might steal your best friend away," Stefan teased her.

"Well I would always have Caroline," Elena played along.

"Tyler! That ball could have hit me! I would kill you asshole!" Caroline screamed.

"Fancy having such a sweet backup best friend," Stefan teased again. Then getting serious, he said, "But Caroline's nice too. I wish my best friend was here."

Stefan sighed. Elena was just going to ask but just then Rebekah entered. She looked around and saw Bonnie and Damon dancing too close. She stomped up to them, got hold of Bonnie's top and being two years older, easily got her down the table. Bonnie stood frozen at the spot, while Rebekah got up and wrapped herself around Damon, while he was too stunned to react.

"Now it's as it is supposed to be," Rebekah said.

Bonnie's hands curled into fists and she was obviously not going to say something pretty, when Stefan quickly got down, took Bonnie's hand and dragged her away, while Elena and Caroline followed, concerned.

"Bonnie! Listen to me! Deep breaths," Stefan told her. But she was still too pissed. "How about counting to ten?" He suggested but still no response.

He looked at Elena and Caroline for help, but they just shrugged.

"Ok Bonnie," Stefan said seriously. "I wouldn't have resolved to these extreme measures. But the situation is getting out of hand so…" he brought forth his hand and said, "Bonnie meet Mr Tickles. Mr Tickles, Bonnie."

For once, Bonnie didn't get it and once she did, her eyes got wide and she was just going to protest, when Stefan started ticking her all over the body. Elena and Caroline grinned and joined him. Soon Bonnie couldn't take it and started laughing out loud. The four were sprawled on the floor, trying to control their laughter. It was then that Stefan noticed that Elena was practically sitting on his lap. The two had an intense eye to eye connection. They didn't even hear the bell.

"I would go! Stefan has had his share of fun today. Maybe I would get lucky too!" Klaus said, running away.

"No! I'd go! I'm the cute fourteen years old," Kol said, following him.

"Wait! Its' my house! I'd go!" Damon said, untangling himself from Rebekah, and running too, while Rebekah frowned.

The three ran out of the living room, to the corridor and reached for the doorknob at the same time. And the three started fighting. When one tried to move forward, the other would drag him back. Elijah sighed, got up and opened the door. He didn't see anyone there

"Hi! Is this Salvatores' house?"

Elijah looked down and saw a beautiful little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Umm…," Elijah tried but no words came out. The girl was really beautiful.

A brunette girl, younger than the latter one, appeared at the doorsteps along with a middle aged woman.

"Hello, I'm Pearl Branson," the woman said to Elijah. "We're the new family in the neighbourhood. We were invited for a dinner party here. This is my daughter, Anna," she said pointing towards the brunette. "And this is-" she was going to introduce the blonde when Damon, now able stand on his legs, looked around Elijah and saw the blonde. "You?"

"Hello Damon! Pleased to see me? I'm sorry but I can't say the same for you," the blonde said, giving a smug smile.

* * *

"Oh Stefan! Look who showed up? The blondie bombshell, ALexia Branson!" Damon called out from the drawing room.

"It's Lexi!" Lexi complained exasperatedly, as if it happens quite a lot.

As soon as Stefan heard her voice, he got up quickly (dropping Elena in the process who hit the floor with a loud 'Oww' which he completely ignored) He then ran out of the hall in a lightning fast speed, leaving others to cough in the dust.

"Lexi?" he said, looking down at his best friend. Lexi smiled in response and was soon lifted up in Stefan's arms in a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"How could you even ask that?" Lexi asked, pouting.

"I missed you," Stefan told her.

"Who's she?" Elena asked sharply, who had followed Stefan to the drawing room.

"This is Lexi Branson, my bestest friend ever. You can say she was the reason I was able to survive in New York." He then turned to Lexi and asked, "But how did you get here?"

"Oh well, I was missing you so much and wanted to meet you badly, even though you haven't even gone for one day. And then I heard my Aunt and my cousin were shifting to Mystic Falls, I begged my mother to let me go with them. And finally she agreed and here I am!" she said, beaming.

"C'mon let me introduce you to everyone," Stefan said and headed for the hall, going past Elena without even looking at her. Lexi, Anna and Pearl followed his lead. Elena pouted and followed too. Damon was just behind her; while Elijah, Klaus and Kol stood rooted at their places.

"Vow! This Lexi girl, she's pretty," Kol said.

"She's _very_ pretty," Klaus said.

"She's pretty like an angel," Elijah added.

The three looked at each other, ran for the hall at the same time, got stuck at the door and started fighting to get in first.

At the same time, Zach came out from the basement.

"Guys I thought I heard a bell," he was saying, but then he noticed the new arrivals. "Oh hello Pearl!" The two adults kissed each other on cheeks.

"Am I late?" Pearl asked.

"Fashionably enough," he said and then saw Lexi standing with Stefan. "Ah! So you met your best friend huh? I would have told you, but your little friend insisted that it should be a surprise."

He then turned to everyone else and said, "Ok guys, this is Pearl Branson, her daughter Anna and her niece Lexi Branson. They are the new family in the neighbourhood. So I want you to be good to them."

He was then ushering Pearl to the basement to the other adults, leaving Lexi and Anna with the others. When he saw his football in Jeremy's hand, he snatched it saying, "I'd take that." And he went away.

"Hey! You are the new girl in my class!" Jeremy said, finally looking at Anna, as his attention was no longer on the ball.

"Hey! You are the weird guy who's enslaved by some girl," Anna said. Jeremy turned red. "Oops! I'm sorry! I didn't want it to come out like that. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself in the morning. I'm Anna." She offered him her hand.

"Jeremy," Jeremy said and shook her hand.

Just then Finn came inside the hall. "Hey! What are you all-, " he was saying but stopped when he noticed a particular little blonde, wonderstruck. "What we- who?"

"I'm Lexi. You?" Lexi asked.

"That's my geeky brother, Finn. But that's not important, is it?" Klaus said, coming up to her. "Not when the more charming, more kickass and more fun of a Mikaelson is here," he said, took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson."

Lexi snorted and looked at Stefan questioningly.

"He's Damon's new bestie," Stefan whispered in her ear.

"That explains everything," she whispered back.

"Shut it Klaus. That's not a way to behave with a young lady," Elijah said, coming at Klaus' shoulder. "Elijah Mikaelson. And unfortunately his big brother."

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Kol said running at the top speed and bumping into Elijah and Klaus purposely and the two fell down. "Kol Mikaelson. The youngest and the coolest Mikaelson. I'm Stefan's new bestie." He wove his hand around Stefan neck a bit too tightly. "Right Stefan?"

Lexi cleared her throat.

"After you of course," Kol said quickly.

Suddenly they heard a closet door banging. "Open up!" Vicky's shrill voice rang out.

"Oh someone got locked up," Anna said and opened the door while everybody (except Lexi, who didn't know) screamed 'No!' But it was too late.

Vicky got out and leaped at Rebekah and the two started having a cat fight.

"Brother, help!" the two said at the same time.

Matt, Klaus, Kol, Elijah and Finn, moved forward to help, then stepped back and said, "Nah!"

"What's going on?" Miranda asked, entering the hall, followed by others.

"Rebekah! Get your foot out of Vicky's mouth!" Esther said.

"Vicky! Stop chewing Rebekah's leg!" Kelly said.

"Oh god! I just can't believe it!" Grayson said.

"I know! Look how these girls are fighting," Miranda said sadly.

"Exactly! They're fighting better than W.W.F girls!" Grayson said excitedly, and sat on a couch to see the show.

Miranda sighed. "Now I understand how Jeremy turned up this way."

With the help of Mason and Alaric- followed by Grayson's protests- they were able to untangle the two of them. Mason caught hold of Rebekah and Alaric of Vicky.

"Ok! That's it you two!" Esther said. But the two just ignored her and started wiggling out of Mason's and Alaric's hold.

"You know, you never had that fierce thing in you," Kelly said, then stepped up between them and screamed out, "You two would stop this right now or I'll tie you down to a rock and roll you down the Wickery Bridge!"

Everyone got scared. Finn started crying and hid himself behind his mother.

"So? Who wants a pie?" Kelly asked, her voice turned extra sweet.

"Vow! She seemed so nice at first," Stefan said.

"Yeah I know. She turns from the hottest mother to a complete freak show in a matter of a second," Klaus told him.

"That's why we call her succubus," Kol said.

Those who are true fans of vampire diaries would know ;)

* * *

**For those who don't know, earlier the TVD writers had this storyline in mind that Kelly was a succubus. But then they thought not to pursue that storyline. **


	10. Crazy gathering calls for a crazy dinner

**Ok, this age thingie is getting to my head. It doesn't matter if two siblings have same ages. You can think that either they are twins or they have a gap of more than nine months and they turned the same age. Whatever. Period.**

**Damon: (To Stef) Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style, my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift.**

**VD S01 E04- Family Ties**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything as usual. *sigh* This is monotonous.**

* * *

"Ok guys! You all can come over to the dining table, the dinner is set," Miranda called out from the kitchen.

Everyone ran to take the seats they wanted.

"Guys! Relax! You'd all get a seat. I've got a big dining table. See, are we adults running? No right?" Zac said.

"Not that seat Jeremy! That's your father's seat," Grayson said, running with the kids.

Zac sighed. "Do whatever you want to do."

Stefan was looking around for a seat when Bonnie called him over. "Hey, Stefan! Over here!" Stefan smiled and went to sit with her.

Elena was right behind him. She was just going to sit beside Stefan when Lexi intercepted and took the seat.

"Sorry! But this place is taken," she said playfully to Elena, smiling at her, but she just grimaced.

"Umm… Elena, you can sit beside Bonnie if you want to," Stefan said, getting up.

"No it's fine!" Elena said, angrily, though she knew it wasn't his fault. "I'll sit with my boyfriend." She said and went away.

Stefan flinched at the 'b' word. Lexi noticed it and wiggled her eyebrows.

"So this Elena girl…, "Lexi was saying in low voice.

"Not now Lexi!" Stefan hissed.

"Oh c'mon! Finally you started noticing girls! Now you can't tease me about Lee."

"We have met just today. Don't get your hopes up. She has a boyfriend" Stefan told her.

"And you're jealous? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Lexi asked, excited.

"Later!" Stefan said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine! But I'm not gonna leave you until you do!" Lexi said, grinning.

"Elena! Over here!" Matt said, waving at the empty seat beside him.

Grayson saw it, quickly intercepted Elena, and took that seat.

"Dad!" Elena protested.

"Oh sorry angel! Here! You sit beside me," he said, and settled her in the seat on his other side. "You see Matt and I have some talking to do." He said that with a pointed look at Matt. Matt gulped. Talking with girlfriend's dad is _not_ fun.

Caroline took a seat on other side of Bonnie, who was intently talking to Lexi and Stefan.

_Oh great_,Caroline thought. _Another girl to steal my lime light. First Elena being declared the Head Cheerleader. Now this new blonde in town._

"You know, for me you would always be the most beautiful one," Tyler said, popping up in the empty chair beside her. He opened his mouth to say something.

"No!" Caroline said, firmly.

"But I didn't say-" Tyler protested

"No!"

"But at least list-"

"No!" Caroline said and whacked his head with a spoon laid in front of her.

"Ow! You're heartless," Tyler said, rubbing his head.

"So I'm told," Caroline said, giving a smug smile.

Suddenly Damon appeared, huffing and Stefan, Lexi, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler looked up.

"What now brother?" Stefan asked.

"She-she wants me to wear a yellow shirt to match her dress. I ran at the first chance I get," Damon said, his cocky demeanour lost for the moment. "Please save me!"

"Damon! Honey, where're you?"

He yelped and ducked under the table.

"Oww! That was my foot!" Bonnie said, furious.

"Shut up or I'll stamp on it again," Damon whispered.

Rebekah appeared at the top of the stairs. "Hey! Did anybody see Damon?"

"Oh yeah! He's- oww!" Bonnie was saying but Damon stamped on her foot.

"I bite too," Damon whispered to her from under the table.

Bonnie grinned evilly and got up to stand on her chair. "He's down there."

Damon groaned. Rebekah frowned, came down the stairs and ducked under the table. "What're you doing?"

"I was just checking if all the chairs are strong on their legs. I don't want my sweaty pie to fall down and get hurt, do I?" Damon said, standing up and glaring at Bonnie.

"Aww! That's so sweat!" Rebekah said, and hugged him.

For some reason Bonnie felt a weird flapping in her stomach. She felt angry.

"C'mon. Let's sit over there. Away from these freaks," Rebekah said.

"Look who's talking," Lexi said, smirking.

"Oh look, who came back. And I didn't even say hello. So rude of me! Oh wait, it's not important," she giggled and dragged a freaked out Damon away.

"You know, I'm kind of happy she's back. We had planned so many pranks for her," Lexi said, frowning.

"Can I help?" Bonnie said. "I don't like her either."

"Sure, the more, the better. So Bonnie, tell me more about Elena. Is she always this sulky," Lexi asked, while Stefan glared at her.

"Now that you asked, she's been acting really weird today," Bonnie said, frowning.

Elena was sitting on her chair, fuming, her arms folded. She was looking at the floor and once in a while looked up towards Lexi and Stefan. Just then a dragged Damon came along with Rebekah. She made him sit beside Elena and took a seat herself on his other side.

Elena looked up at him and saw that he was sitting in a pose quite similar to hers, also fuming.

"Having a bad day too?" Elena asked.

"You have no idea," Damon said. Then he looked down and saw its Elena. "Oh it's _you_. Just for a warning, nobody has the right to break my brother's heart except me."

"What?" Elena said, blushing.

"Just warning in advance," Damon said, giving her a stern look.

"You're an ass, you know," Elena said.

"So I'm told," Damon said smirking.

"Damon! You aren't listening to me!" Rebekah yelled. The smirk wiped away from his face and he turned to listen to her.

"So Matt, what are you planning to do with your future?" Grayson asked. "I mean I'm not gonna give my baby girl to a no gooder, am I?"

Matt turned pale. "Umm well sir…"

"Sir? I like that," Grayson said, grinning.

"Gray, stop giving the poor child hard time. He's just fourteen," Miranda said.

"Which is not old enough to date," Grayson said.

"Well I remember how you used to run behind girls in primary school," Miranda said.

"I didn't. Girls used to run behind me," Grayson said.

"Yeah sure," Jenna said. "And I am Angelina Jolie."

Grayson gasped and said, "Don't insult her!"

"Miranda!" Jenna complained.

"There they go again," Alaric said sighing.

Jeremy and Anna had managed to sit together, and finally got to talk.  
"So you're from New York? This must be a really different place for you, being a small town and all," Jeremy said.

"Yeah, it's different. But nice kind of different. I guess I was never the big city girl. I think that small towns are more peaceful, refreshing," Anna said.

"Not exactly peaceful. So-"

"Jeremy!" Vicky screeched. Jeremy looked up to see her sitting on the empty seat beside him.

"What?" Jeremy asked a bit angrily. "You know there are adults around here."

"Don't tell me what to do and what not to," Vicky said reproachfully though she lowered down her voice a bit. "Listen I want you to get me Elena's notes again. I couldn't understand a word that Alaric said in the history class."

"I won't get you her notes. Remember last time she saw me taking her notes and she didn't talk to me for a month," Jeremy complained.

"So? It's not my problem, is it? I just want the notes tomorrow at lunch," she said firmly and then started filling her plate with food.

"You know right that you would have to stand against her one day or the other," Anna said.

"I know. I was just wishing the day would never come," Jeremy said.

Anna shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said and looked away.

Jeremy cursed himself. _Of course. Who likes pansies?_

Sheila was palm reading Mason.

"What's this? Oh god! It's written here that full moon nights are unlucky for you," Sheila said dramatically.

"Really?" Mason said, in mock seriousness. "Maybe you're right! I always tend to have a bad stomach on almost every full moon nights!"

"So Kelly? Where did you learn to be so… hostile?" Pearl asked.

"It's a born talent," Kelly said, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"She has been like that since her husband left her," Esther whispered to Pearl, who nodded understandingly.

Lexi was talking with Stefan and Bonnie earnestly when she heard choking voices from the other seat beside her which she thought was empty.

The thing was that Finn, Elijah, Klaus and Kol were fighting just there. When one of them tried to sit on the seat, the other would drag him down and into the fight.

Lexi smiled evilly. She got up and walked down to Vicky.

"Hey! Vicky right? Listen, can you please exchange seats with me? Down there with Stefan? Actually, I wanted to talk to my cousin for some time," Lexi asked her politely.

Vicky was just going to tell her off rudely when she saw that Klaus was there too, she got up and practically ran to the seat.

Meanwhile, the brother's fight had a concluding end with Klaus as a winner, as the other three gave up. He righted himself up and victoriously sat on the seat, grinning and looking up at Lexi, which almost made him fall off his chair when he saw Vicky sitting there, who was looking at him adoringly.

"Hi!" Vicky said.

When Elijah, Finn and Kol saw her, they started laughing and settled themselves on seats farther away from them.

Klaus tried to get up but Vicky clutched his shirt and made him sit again.

"So Klaus? Are you gonna come naked tomorrow? You know, if you want, I can come naked too. I did say that I would strip for the winning team, but I wouldn't mind doing it for you too."

Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Anna, Caroline, Tyler, Elijah, Finn and Kol- who heard it all- started laughing out loud, looking up at Lexi with respect.

"Vow! She really knows what she's doing," Caroline said, smiling.

"That's my girl," Stefan said, winking at Lexi.

Elena saw this and growled. Damon looked up, startled and said, "You know you freak me out."

At that moment, Zac came in with pudding in his hand and said, "So who wants desert?"

All the kids, teen and Grayson looked up, their eyes locked on the pudding. They looked at each other, sizing each other up.

"Uh oh," Zac said. "Maybe I should have cut it and served it separately."

And then everyone leaped. Zac screamed.

Finally when the blood bath was over, everyone was having unequal shares of the pudding. Everyone parted and headed back to their seats. Zac, who couldn't be seen in the crowd earlier, was crawled on the floor. He got up with his face covered with chocolate.

"I _hate_ dinner parties," Zac said, then rubbed his finger on his face and tasted the chocolate. "Well, at least I got some pudding. Unless someone would be desperate enough to lick my face all over."

Suddenly Grayson looked up. He was holding the biggest pudding piece in his hand. His eyes still hungry.

Zac got freaked. "Gray, no. No. Don't get any crazy ideas," he said while backing away from him.

Grayson leaped.

"Miranda!" Zac screamed and ran to the washroom and closed the door behind him on the right time, as Grayson collided with the door and collapsed.

"Did he die?" Pearl asked, concerned.

Miranda sighed. "Finally, some peace."

* * *

Finally when the dinner was over, the adults again headed for the basement, leaving the teens to themselves.

"So? You guys have got the entire hall to yourself without any adults. You know what that means?" Lexi asked.

"That means we can bury the people we don't like?" Elena asked Lexi innocently, while glaring at her.

"No! We play The Game," Lexi said, not noticing at her.

"The Game?" Tyler asked.

"Please don't say Truth and Dare," Caroline said.

"Yeah, 'coz it's cliché," Damon said, smiling his crooked 'Hook up with me' smile

"We can play Charades!" Elena said playfully.

Everyone stares at her.

"That sounds familiar…. Forget it," Matt said.

"I meant Dark Room obviously," Lexi said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not liking this idea," Bonnie said.

"You know Truth and Dare sounds pretty good right now," Caroline said.

"Wicked!" Jeremy said.

"D-dark room?" Finn said.

"Oh please do not pee in your pants like the last time," Klaus said, smirking.

"I did not! I told you the flower vase fell on me!" Finn protested

"Lexi… you remember what happened last time, right?" Stefan said, frowning.

"I bet Rebekah does. I owed you for that one," Damon said, giving Lexi a high five.

"What happened?" Kol asked.

"Don't ask!" Rebekah said.

"Ooooh! I like darkness!" Tyler piped in.

"Of course you do! People can't see your face and thus do not run away from you screaming," Caroline said.

"Sweetheart, you're gonna scream anyway," Tyler said, smiling evilly.

"You know right that if anything happens, the adults are gonna have my ass. Are you sure about this, Alexia," Elijah asked, worried.

"Oh yeah! It would be fun!" Lexi smiled, smiling crookedly.

"You know, I don't like it when you smile like that," Anna said. "Whenever you do, things get… awry."

"Really?" Lexi asked, innocently.

* * *

**Bonnie: He's older, sexy, danger guy.**

**Caroline: Older, sexy, danger guy? Is that an official with twitter tweet?**

**VD S01 E04**

**BTW, it might be difficult for me to update soon as my hollidays are just going to end. But I will try my best. Don't forget to review!**


	11. Dark Room? Not such a good idea

**Ok here we go again! I'm sorry for such a late update but you see my +1 has started and it is going really busy but finally I decided to write. I would have posted this chap earlier but again the no. of reviews disappointed me. But thanks a lot to Lucifersdaughter (for staying with me till now), an anonymous guest and Kaya (I'm honoured that a Delena fan also found my fic amusing)**

**Jess and Luzsingravedad- I thought that at least you two would stay with me till the end :(**

**Damon: What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped.**

**S01E04- Family Ties**

* * *

"So who gives the den?" Bonnie asked.

"Leave it to me," Lexi said and started pointing once at everyone while saying, "Oh god please tell me who is the dener of this game. A, e, i, o, u, and that is you!" Her finger landed on Finn at last.

"Best of two?" Finn asked.

"No brother! Fair is fair! It's your turn," Klaus said.

"Fine!" Finn said, frowning.

"Somebody switch off the lights!" Lexi said.

Damon went and switched them off saying, "Here goes nothing."

"Ok guys," Lexi's voice rang out in darkness. "You know the rules. The dener starts his advance from near the switchboard. He would have to find someone in the dark room and also recognise him or her correctly. Then the person who's caught would give the den. But if the dener recognises him or her wrongly then he's to start all over again. And also if someone gets to the switchboard before the dener catches anyone, then again the dener has to start all over again. And whoever this is, please stop sniffing my hair."

"Kol, stop it!" Klaus's voice was heard.

"What? It was your idea," Kol pointed out.

Lexi sighed. "Finn, can you get to the switchboard please?"

"In this darkness? Fine! I'd try," Finn said and started finding his way.

Kol and Klaus came in his way and purposely tripped him.

"Ouch!" Finn squealed in a high pitched voice. Kol and Klaus started laughing out loud.

"Mother! Kol and Klaus tripped me!" he got up and started running in the direction of the basement door. But he couldn't see anything as the lights were off and banged his head on the wall and fell down.

"This was even better!" Klaus said.

"Told you this wasn't a good idea," Stefan said, rolling his eyes, which of course no one could see in the darkness.

* * *

"I'm coming!" Finn said.

"No Finn! Count to hundred!" Tyler said.

"I just did," he protested.

"Then count again!" Jeremy said.

"Fine! One, two, three-"

"Oh god! Where should I hide!" Stefan was saying to himself. He started feeling his way around. At first there was nothing around him. Then his hand rubbed against some wooden structure. It was a cubbyhole but big enough for him to fit. He opened it and got inside to sit, but heard a whispered, "Oww!"

"I'm sorry!" Stefan said quickly. "I didn't know this place was taken."

"It's ok. There is space enough for both of us. You just need to get up from my lap. I'll scoop over."

"Elena?" Stefan asked, going red, thankful that she couldn't see him. He quickly got up and said, "I'm really sorry! I'll go somewhere else."

"No stay!" Elena said with urgency. "I-I would feel nice if someone is there near me. The darkness freaks me out a bit."

"Ok," Stefan said shyly and sat beside her, keeping as much distance between them as much possible in that small cubbyhole.

"Umm… would you mind if I hold your hand? I would not feel that much frightened then." Elena asked, shyly.

"N-no I guess," Stefan said, and let her hold his hand.

"So… how are you liking this town?" Elena asked, to break the weary silence.

"Well… it's definitely growing on me. You know it's not the first time I've been here," Stefan said.

"You used to live here?" Elena asked, surprised.

"Yeah! Around ten years ago. I don't remember much as I was just in kindergarten."

"Kindergarten? That reminds me of something…."

"What?" Stefan asked.

"I can't… I can't recall it properly," Elena said, frowning. "Hey did you-"

"Stefan? Stef?" someone hissed from outside.

"Lex? I'm here," Stefan whispered back.

Elena frowned deeper. "What does she want now?"

"Oh there you are," Lexi said, coming to a halt in front of their cubbyhole. "C'mon! I found a better place than this. It's nearer to the switchboard."

"Lexi, how would we get there in this darkness? I've already stumbled into the furniture so many time that I'm going to get so many bruises," Stefan complained.

"You just hold my hand and let me do the navigating as usual," Lexi said. Stefan could even imagine her eye roll in the darkness.

"Fine!" Stefan said, smirking. He withdrew his hand from Elena's and got hold of Lexi's with it. "Your call, captain."

Elena was furious. How could he just leave her alone? Didn't she just tell him that she's afraid of the dark?

"All aboard?" Stefan asked. Elena didn't get it at first that Stefan was talking to her until he caught her hand with his other one. Elena smiled. He didn't forget her after all.

"Well, I think Lexi wouldn't want me to budge in," Elena said, bitterly.

"Are you mad? The more the better," Lexi said, laughing and caught hold of Elena's other hand. "Stefan's friends are my friends."

Elena's smile widened. She shouldn't have judged her so quickly. "Ditto."

And the three took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt was hiding with Jeremy behind the cupboard.

"Hey Matt?" Jeremy whispered.

"Yes?" Matt asked

"Do you think that this new girl Anna is pretty?" he asked.

"Umm… dude, you should know-" Matt was saying but Jeremy cut him off.

"I know, I know that you have a girlfriend, who happened to be my irritating sister. But… did you think that she's too pretty. Like prettier than most other girls?"

"Umm Jer- "Matt again started but Jeremy again intercepted him.

"Because that's what I thought. I mean it's like Vicky thing all over again. You know, she was all glitter from a distance. But who would have thought she was such a bi-. Umm… I don't mean to be disrespectful or anything. But you know what I mean."

"Jeremy-"

"I know she's your sister. But I'm kind of afraid. What if Anna is also like her? A bi- I mean not a good person."

Matt took hold of his shoulder and shook him a few times. "Jeremy Gilbert. You should talk less and listen to other people more. I just wanted to tell you that Anna is sitting right beside me and could hear everything you're saying."

"Oh," Jeremy was silent for some time. "Hey Anna! That was a lil' joke. You know me what a joker I am."

"Jeremy-" Matt said, exhasperatedly.

"I mean how can I ever compare you to that bi- I mean Matt's sister and-"

Matt again shook him and said, "She took off right after I told you she's sitting beside me."

"Oh….. Did I ever tell you how much I hate dark room?" Jeremy said.

* * *

Bonnie was lost in the dark room. She couldn't understand where to hide. Then she felt the couch under her hand. The best place to hide is in plain sight. She hopped onto the couch….. which was somehow softer than it should have been.

"Oww! You know, I can understand girls jumping on me. But don't you think you're taking it quite literally?" Damon whipered in his best seducing voice.

"What're you doing under me?" Bonnie asked furiously.

"Letting you ride of course," Damon said, smirking. Bonnie quickly got away from him.

"This is my hiding place," Bonnie said.

"I came here first. But you see I'm a very generous person. I won't mind sharing the couch with you.

"I'm fourteen years old!" Bonnie said, blushing.

"I'll wait?" Damon suggested.

"Ugh!" Bonnie said, and got down

"If you ever leave me baby… leave some morphine at my door…" Damon sang in a low tone to himself, but loud enough for Bonnie to hear. She groaned from outside, but she felt something else inside… flattered? _Oh yeah, new best friends._

She roamed around a bit more and then bumped into someone.

"Oww! What the hell?" Caroline's girly voice rang out. She was sitting right in between of nowhere on the floor. Bonnie sat beside her.

"Shh! Caroline! You're going to give us away!" Bonnie whispered.

"It's you! Thank god! I thought its Tyler again. You know he's been again bothering me with the whole girlfriend thingie. I mean I know I'm so beautiful and he's whipped. I mean who isn't? For me, I mean-" Caroline began rambling. Bonnie sighed and crawled away from her.

"- you know, I'm not liking this new Lexi girl. She's taking all the attention. Rebekah is bothering too. You're listening, Bonnie?"

"Of course," a whispered voice said.

"Vow! I thought you were sitting on my right side! Never mind. You know, you're my only true friend," she said and kept her head on her shoulder.

"I know," the voice said again.

"What happened to your voice? It sounds more…. manly," Caroline asked.

"Ate too much ice cream," it said.

* * *

Bonnie was roaming around and for the third time got bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"Bonnie?" Lexi asked.

"Ok. I heard it the first time. What are you all doing?" Bonnie asked.

"We're hiding near the switchboard so that we can switch on the lights quickly," Lexi told her.

"Hey, is it just me, or someone else also thinks that Finn should have started coming for us by now?" Stefan asked.

"You know, he's right," Bonnie said, frowning.

"You think we should switch on the lights?" Elena asked.

"Wait here, I'll grab them," Bonnie said and went to switch them on.

Just when she did, she saw a hideous monster face right in front of her and jumped quite high in the air.

Damon started laughing out loud and removed the mask. "Look at your face!"

"Oh yeah, see yours once I'm done with you!" Bonnie screamed and ran after him.

Caroline raised a hand to hide her eyes from the sudden light. Finally she looked up when her eyes adjusted and screamed.

"Tyler! What're you doing!" Caroline asked, getting away from him.

"What? You were the one who kept your head on my shoulder," Tyler said. Caroline screamed and started chasing him around to kill him.

"Umm Stefan? Elena? Why are you two still holding hands?" Lexi asked.

The two quickly withdrew their hands, blushing.

"She's afraid of the dark," Stefan said quickly.

"I see," Lexi said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hey! What are Klaus, Kol and Jeremy doing?" Anna asked. All of them stopped on their track to look at the three of them. Each of them was rolling a large bag out the main door.

"I told you we won't have much time," Klaus said, cussing.

"What's in the bags?" Matt asked.

"My zebra! For detention," Kol said.

"In three bags?" Tyler asked.

"Well Klaus and Jeremy wanted one too," Kol explained.

"Hold it! Where's Finn, Rebekah and Vicky?" Elijah asked.

"Oh, hell!" Klaus cursed.

"What're you doing Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"Nothing! I'm absolutely _not_ helping Klaus and Kol roll down Finn, Rebekah and Vicky down the Wickery Bridge. No sir! Because that would be... cruel," Jeremy said.

Kol and Klaus slapped their foreheads.

"I knew we shouldn't have included him," Klaus said.

"Kol! Kluas! Jeremy! Get them out of the bags! Now!" Elijah said.

The three sighed, opened the bag and got the tied down and duck taped hostages out.

The others helped them back to their feet and got all the ropes out. The first word to come out of their mouths was, "Mom!" And the three of them ran down to the basement.

Elijah groaned. "Now they're gonna blame me, 'coz I'm the oldest."

"Ten minutes. That's all we needed to get them out and into the car," Kol said.

"Who switched on the lights?" Jeremy asked, pouting.

Damon looked at Bonnie and said, "I hate you."

Bonnie frowned and said, "Well I hate you double than you do."

"Triple."

"Unlimited."

"Oh you know that's not true. You know you love me, admit it," Damon said smirking.

"No I don't," Bonnie said, fuming.

"You'd get it when you would dream about me tonight," Damon said.

"I won't!"

"She's in denial," Damon said, elbowing Stefan.

Stefan looked up, rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up Damon."

Just then Vicky, Rebekah and Finn came back to the hall, screaming.

"What happened now?" Elijah asked.

"It's mother! And all the adults…. They are acting weird," Finn said, hysteric.

"When I told mother that Klaus, Kol and Jeremy were going to roll us down the Wickery Bridge, she hiccupped and said that it was a nice idea," Rebekah said. "And everyone started singing 'Roll the pesty kids, down the Wickery bridge and and-"

"-and open their cribs" _hiccup_ "and drain them across the ridge," said a wobbling Alaric entering the hall.

"Joy! Our history teacher is drunk," Damon said.

"Is it just me, or that song actually doesn't make any sense?" Bonnie asked.

"La la la la la la la la la," all the adults sang in unison as they entered the hall.

"I just can't believe this!" Klaus said.

"That our parents are drunk?" Tyler asked.

"No! That they didn't offer me a drink! I'm almost eighteen you know," Klaus said.

"Oh Zach!" Mason said, wrapping his hand around Zach's shoulder. "I love you man."

"Me too brother," Zach said, mimicking the gesture. And the two hiccupped together and then giggled.

"But there is one thing I never told you man…. I slept with Jules," Mason said.

"What?" Zach said, stepping back.

"Yeah well, it was before you two hooked up. So it's cool right?" Mason said and opened his hands for a hug. But Zach pounced on him and the two started fighting.

"I knew something like this was gonna happen" Sheila said, laughing like a child and then collapsed on the couch.

"You know Esther, your daughter is a narcissistic bitch," Kelly said.

"What did you say? Narcissistic bitch! Ok fine, maybe she is. But you have no right to say that to me when your daughter is a control freak despo just like you," Esther said, looking convinced.

"Relax girls; we all know my daughter is the best." Miranda said, swirling towards them. "She made it to the Head-"

"'-Cheerleader of the Junior Cheerleading Squad and would soon make it to the Senior Squad. And then one day she will become Miss Mystic Falls like me.' We know." Pearl completed in one breath then hiccupped.

Jenna and Alaric started making out while giggling in between.

Kol and Klaus were staring up at them while Elijah was trying to cover their eyes.

"He's wasting serious time as a history teacher, brother," Klaus said.

"Same thoughts, brother," Kol said.

Meanwhile Grayson has stepped up on the dining table and is holding a candle stand like a mike and singing off tune in the top of his voice, "When I walk in the club, all eyes on me. I'm with the party rock crew, all drinks are free. We like ciroc, we love patron. We came to party rock, everybody it's on. Let's go! Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots. Everybody! The ladies love us, when we pour our shots. They need an excuse, to suck our *hiccup*. We came to get drunk, how 'bout you? Bottles up, let's go round two! Shots shots…"

"Uh, should we call the police?" Elena asked.

Just then the bell rang.

"I'll go!" Damon said and ran away.

"No way!" Klaus said, and ran away too.

"Wait for me!" Kol said, and followed them.

Damon managed to reach for the door this time before the others. He opened it and saw a middle aged woman with short blonde hair, wearing a police uniform.

"Vow, that was quick," Damon said, whistling.

Till then Klaus and Kol had joined him on the doorway.

"Liz? Hey you came! Can you please give me your pistol this time? I promise I won't try to shoot Finn this time!" Kol said.

"No Kol, I'm not giving you my pistol," Liz said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey why are you in your uniform? You're not going to arrest me, right? I mean, I swear I wasn't actually going to roll Rebekah, Finn and Vicky down the bridge! Ok maybe I was, but I wasn't able to do it, so I'm not guilty right?" Klaus asked.

"Relax Klaus, I'm not gonna arrest you. I just got off earlier from work, so I thought I would come here," she said.

"Good," Klaus said, sighing. "Oh forgot, Damon this is Liz, Caroline's mother. She's the town Sherriff. Liz, this is Damon Salvatore."

They shook hands as Liz was saying, "Hello Damon, I remember you a bit, though it has been ten years and-," a loud crashing sound came from inside. "What was that?"

"Umm well, must be a cat," Klaus said.

"What did you do now?" Liz asked, suspicious.

"_We_ didn't do anything. You can see for yourself. But I'm warning you, it ain't pretty," Kol said.

"I'd take the risks," Liz said sarcastically.

* * *

**Logan: You haven't changed a bit.**

**Jenna: Oh yes, I have. I'm meaner now.**

**S01 E04- Family Ties**


	12. Would this night ever end?

**Damon: It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud.**

**Stefan: Yes, being a one fifty year's old teenager has been the height of my happiness**

**Damon: You cracked! A funny Stefan!**

**-S01 E04**

******Disclaimer: Do not own anything except the plot**

**A/N Jess- Your reviews were again adorable. Welcome back! Luv ya! Btw no supernatural stuff. I was just trying to connect it with the serial. And thanks for _being _my 50th reviewer**

**Lucifersdaughter- Thanks again for staying tuned. Means a lot! **

**Gilberfangs- Cool! I got another Delena fan. You know having Stelena fans liking the story is one thing and having Delena fans liking it is totally different. Thanks a lot for commenting on my disclaimer. Was hoping someone would notice. Love you 2 and thanks again**

* * *

"I shouldn't have taken the risks," Liz said.

The four were now standing in the hall... or what was left of it.

"Told ya," Klaus said.

"Incoming, duck!" Stefan shouted. All the teens and Liz ducked in time to dodge a flying lamp, thanks to Esther, Miranda, Pearl and Kelly's cat fight which started a minute ago.

"Mom! You're here!" Caroline said.

"Yeah, well I got off early. But I guess coming here wasn't a good idea," Liz said.

"Hello Mrs Forbes," Stefan said.

"Ah, you must be Stefan," Liz said, smiling. "Well I never imagined we would meet like this but-"

"Hey Liz! This is for you!" Grayson said from the table, then started singing again, "Forget about your gay husband and meet me at the hotel room. You can bring your gay husband and meet me at the hotel room-"

Liz took out her phone, dialled a speed dial number and started talking to someone, "Hello? Ya, Sheriff Forbes here. I need a backup team at Salvatore's Mansion as soon as possible…. And tell them to come armed."

* * *

"So, my team has taken all the so called guardians to their home. Zach is also settled in his bed. Mikael, Richard and Carol have been briefed. Now all that is to be done is to take you kids to your homes," said Liz, exhausted.

"Don't worry Liz. I have a license. I can take the kids to their homes," Damon said. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Oh and I can drop one of them at least. How about I take Lexi and you take all others," Klaus said.

"Oh and I can go too to walk her to her door," Kol said.

"You know I'm pretty sure Pearl wouldn't like it if her niece doesn't reach home in one peace. So… Elijah?" Liz looked up at the weary Mikaelson.

"Got it," Elijah said, caught hold of Klaus and Kol's collars and dragged them to the door.

"Hey! At least let us say good bye to our friends," Kol complained.

"Don't forget about the bet," Damon called out.

Kol and Klaus groaned as they went out of sight inside their home.

"Hey wait for me," Finn said and followed.

Rebekah kissed Damon on cheek before he could react and said, "See you in school." She went inside and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Stefan, do you think I have fever? Don't you think I should take leave from school like… forever?" Damon asked.

Stefan checked his forehead and said, "Nah, you're still coldblooded."

"Okay so I will take Lexi, Anna, Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Vicky with me. You just take Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie with you," Liz told Damon.

"See you in the ground in the morning as usual?" Lexi asked. "Heard you joined the football team. I bet the coach won't mind one more player."

"You play football?" Elena asked.

"Oh I can taser most of the guys' ass up in the field. Including Mr Hotshots," Lexi said, jerking her head towards Damon.

Bonnie grinned and said, "Cool. That would be fun to watch."

"Shut up! Lexi just likes to exaggerate. She won just because I slipped," Damon said pouting.

"Oh yeah, sure. Anything that helps you sleep at night, honey," Lexi said, rolling her eyes.

She hugged Stefan and waved others goodbye. Everyone else too murmured their goodbyes.

"Bye Anna," Jeremy said.

"Yeah whatever," Anna said and got into Liz's car.

"Bye Elena," Matt said and kissed her on her cheek with a pointed look at Stefan. Stefan looked away, clenching his fist.

Liz's car drove away

Damon settled in the driver's seat of Zach's car and called out, "Okay guys, jump in. We have school tomorrow. And even though I have to withstand some tortures, I don't wanna miss it to see two almost naked guys."

"Why? You into that guy-on-guy stuff?" Bonnie asked, innocently.

"Oh no I do well enough on a girl. Wanna find out?" Damon asked, cocking his eyebrows.

"Eww! Perv," Bonnie said, making a face. She opened the back door to sit when she saw it was already filled by Elena, Stefan and Jeremy. "Hey! Where am I supposed to sit?"

"Well the passenger seat is empty," Jeremy pointed out.

"Me sit with the rebound guy? No thank you," Bonnie said.

"Hey!" Damon complained.

"Sorry Bonnie, each man for himself," Stefan said smirking.

Bonnie screamed, banged the door close, then opened the front door, sat in the passenger seat and banged the door close again.

"Okay, I'm scared," Damon announced, actually looking scared.

"Just drive," Bonnie said. And so Damon did.

* * *

"Hey lil' Gilberts? Hop out. This is you," Damon said.

"Oh well I'm fine with it, but my sis can do with a push," Jeremy said.

Bonnie and Damon looked back, confused. Elena was sleeping with her head on Stefan's shoulder and Stefan in turn was asleep too with his head on Elena's head.

"Aww so cute!" Bonnie exclaimed. Jeremy and Damon exchanged a look and gagged. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

In this commotion, Elena and Stefan jerked back to reality and blushed when they got to know what happened.

"Sorry we were… tired," Elena said.

"Oh ya sure," Damon said giving her a pointed look. Elena looked down, embarrassed.

"What is your problem?" Bonnie asked. "Apart from the whole jackass thing I mean."

"You-," Damon was going to say something not pretty for sure when Stefan interrupted.

"Okay guys, relax. This night has already been quite eventful, so how about we give it a break?" Stefan asked.

Damon and Bonnie humphed and looked away.

Jeremy groaned and said, "I forgot about my homework!" He opened the door and ran inside the home.

"You could have thought he would wait for me atleast," Elena said.

"I will walk you to your door," Stefan offered. Elena nodded.

The two walked down the pavement side by side awkwardly, keeping atleast a lot of distance between them. They reached the door and came to a standstill.

"So…," Stefan said.

"So…," Elena said.

The two looked at each other and grinned.

"Bet you a dollar that they're gonna kiss?" Damon said.

"Shut up Damon. They met just today. Stefan's not that kind of guy," Bonnie said.

"Who's talking about Stefan? My brother is totally pure. I'm talking about your dirty lil' friend over there. Maybe I should go up there. She' gonna throw herself on my brother just any moment now."

"How dare you!" Bonnie said indignantly. "Elena would never do such a thing. She has a boyfriend."

"Uh huh? Tell that to her, flirting with my brother over there," Damon said.

Bonnie screamed and leaped on Damon. The two starting fighting like kids.

"Bye then," Stefan said.

"Yeah, bye," Elena said.

Stefan turned around on his heel and started walking back to the car, smiling from ear to ear. Elena, with a similar smile, opened the door and stepped inside, just going to close the door.

"Hey Elena?" Stefan called out. She stopped on her track of closing the door.

"Yes?" Elena asked.

"See you at the ground, Pom-Poms," Stefan teased.

Elena sticked her tongue out but started laughing anyways. Stefan smirked and started walking back again. Elena closed the door, still grinning to herself, but the grin was suddenly replaced by a frown.

_Pom-Poms? Heard that somewhere before._

"Elena? Is that you?" Miranda said, coming to the hall. She looked exhausted with a bag of ice pressed on her head.

"Hangover's hitting hard?" Elena asked, teasing.

"You know me. Get drunk in only one glass. Forget it for now. Is everybody alright? Who left you here? Where's Jeremy?"

"Mom relax! Everyone's fine, Stefan and Damon drove me here, and Jeremy ran upstairs a minute ago having forgotten his homework."

"Oh god! I told that kid to do it before dinner. Anyways, go to your bed Elena. School tomorrow," she said and turned away to go back to her room.

"Hey mom! Wait! I needed to ask you something!" Elena said.

Miranda stopped in her track and turned around. "Yes sweetie?"

"Do you know anyone who used to call me Pom-Poms?" Elena asked.

Miranda thought for some time and then laughed out loud and said, "Of course! Stefan, who else?"

"Stefan? Wait a minute! I met him for the first time today," Elena said frowning.

"Obviously not, Elena. Don't you remember? Back in kindergartens, you were the bestest friends ever. You guys were inseparable. Bonnie wasn't always your best friend, you know. She became one only after he went away ten years ago. He would always call you Pom-Poms because it was always your dream to be a cheerleader. So we had bought you these tiny pom-poms which you used to carry everywhere with you," Miranda said, her eyes distant.

Elena's mouth hung open. Now everything made sense. "Good night, mom!" she said and ran up the stairs.

"Hey no running in the staircase. I never thought there would come a day when I have to remind this to you rather than Jer!" she was saying, but Elena ignored her.

She opened the door to her room and locked it from inside. She then opened her closet and started searching for something. She soon found what she was looking for. It was a box with the word '_Memories'_ engraved on it. She carefully opened the lid and observed the contents. There were many broken toys which she had hidden in here so that her mom can't throw them away. She shuffled the contents and found what she was looking for. The tiny pink pom-poms were now dusty and weary. She shuffled a bit more and found an album. She got it outside and checked it out, did a quick go through and yelped in surprise.

"Elena lights out!" Miranda screamed.

Elena sighed. She kept all the stuff in the box and the album in her bag. She had to show it to others. One person in particular…

* * *

Stefan opened the door and got inside the car, still grinning. He looked up and saw Damon and Bonnie glaring at him.

"What?" Stefan asked, scared.

"What happened back there?" Damon asked sharply.

"I walked her to her door and said goodbye," Stefan said, confused.

"Then why are you smiling like that?" Bonnie asked.

"Just remembered something," Stefan said, smiling again.

"She threw herself on you, didn't she?" Damon asked.

"Obviously not!" Stefan said blushing. "Couldn't you see everything from in here?"

"We got… distracted," Bonnie said, giving Damon a pointed look.

"Yeah, distracted," Damon said, looking back.

Stefan saw it and like any other clueless teen, took a wrong meaning out of it. "Oooook, this is weird. Can we please go?"

* * *

Damon started the engine and off they went.

"Here you go judgie," Damon said coming to a stop. He looked at the passenger seat where Bonnie was fast asleep. He looked back and Stefan was asleep too.

Damon sighed. "Am I that slow of a driver?" He leaned forward towards Bonnie to shake her awake. But the he actually looked at her and didn't feel like waking her up. She looked so beautiful and calm, asleep. He got down and walked to the other side, opened her door, untied her belt and carefully picked her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked, frowning.

"I-," Damon was trying to think of something smartass to say when Bonnie woke up, saw where she was and started screaming. Damon got startled and dropped her on the ground.

Bonnie got up angrily. "You! How dare you pick me up and then drop me."

"Well FYI Sleeping Beauty, you wouldn't wake up. But I had to get you out of my car, didn't I?" Damon said.

"Then why did you drop me?" Bonnie said.

"Because you started screaming! I know you're disappointed. Jump back in my arms and I would carry you to your bed," Damon said, cocking an eyebrow.

"No thank you. I can go myself," Bonnie screamed.

"Well your loss," Damon said. He then got back in the driver seat, started the engine and drove away, leaving Bonnie coughing in the dust.

"Asshole," Bonnie said, stomped her feet on the ground, slipped and fell again. Damon saw that in his rear-view mirror and started laughing loud enough for Bonnie to hear with the windows rolled down.

The moment Damon stopped the car outside the Salvatore's Mansion, Stefan jumped out and ran inside.

"What's up with Stef?" Damon said to himself.

Stefan ran the whole way to the first floor and reached for the storeroom. He got in, closed the door from inside and started searching around. He at last found the box that he now remembered was given by Elena's parents on his – birthday. Exactly like the one Elena had. He opened it and searched the content. He finally found the album.

_Bang! Bang! _

"Stefan? What are you doing in the storeroom?" Damon called out banging the door.

"Coming!" He closed the box and kept everything back except the album. He carefully tucked it behind himself. The banging had stopped now. He opened the door a crack and peered outside. Yup, the way was cleared. He carefully tiptoed to his room and closed the door. He then ruffled through the pages quickly, smiled to himself and before Damon could come back to check on him, kept it in his bag. No way Damon is gonna get a look at it before her…

* * *

** Ok guys, so here's a deal. I'm soon gonna have some flashbacks from the kindergarten days. So I want some fresh ideas. So if you got any, please review it too. If it maches the theme, I would love to include them in my story. It can have any and as many characters you want! :)**

**P.S.- I'm thinking of pairing Lexi and Kol soon in the future. If anyone objects, then please let me know. But I would tend to go with the majority.**


	13. The fun has just started

**Kat: The smart and the kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose?**

**VD S01 E06- The Lost Girls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. So worthless I know.**

**btw thnx u all guys for your response. love ya all! don't leave me now. or you would get a week of bad luck! just joking! ;)**

* * *

"Ok. If I take one more round of the field, I'm gonna puke," Stefan said. The two were ordered by their dearest new coach to take ten rounds of the enormous field the moment they entered the school.

"Not on me baby bro. This is John Varvatos dude," Damon said, flaunting his T-shirt. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Where are Kol and Klaus?" Stefan asked him. "They should have been here by now."

"Dunno. Maybe they chickened out or something because of the bet… Or they couldn't find a decent underwear," Damon said. "Oh look. Your girlfriend's here." He jerked his head towards another corner of the ground where some girls have gathered for Cheerleading practise and were warming out.

Stefan saw Elena along with Bonnie and Caroline. Elena was leading the try-outs, being the head cheerleader.

"Not my girlfriend Damon," Stefan told him.

"Two more weeks, brother, and you'd be reminding me exactly opposite of that again and again," Damon said with his patented Damonish grin

Stefan rolled his eyes and looked back at Elena. She looked confident while doing the steps, like an actual head cheerleader. Stefan was impressed. He didn't know she had it in her. _Pom-poms. _He smiled involuntarily.

Damon noticed that and frowned. "Hey why are you-"

Just at that moment a ball came and hit one Salvatore's head and then bounced and hit the other one.

"Oww!" the two said in unison, rubbing their heads.

"Rule number one- never let your mind waver away."

The two looked up to see who it was. Then rolled their eyes. Who else than a certain unblondish blonde?

"I'm gonna take my head surgeon's fee from you, that's for sure," Damon said grimacing.

"Why? Did you lose last of your brain cell? I'm so sorry. Not that it would make any difference," Lexi said, teasing. Then turned towards Stefan and said, "And you, stop staring at her and smiling. It's creepy."

"And mushy," Damon pointed out.

"Uh-uh. Mushy is you crying in chick flicks," Lexi said.

"I do not!" Damon said.

"Hey guys!" Vicky was waving to them from across the field. She was dragging something… no wait, _someone _behind her with his butt scraping the floor while he struggled to run away from her.

"Is that… Jeremy?" Lexi asked the other two, trying to see properly.

"Whoever he is, the person's gonna have some serious problem down there," Damon said, flinching.

Vicky came to standstill in front of them. It was poor Jeremy alright.

"Have you guys seen Klaus? Me and Jeremy have some work with him," she said.

"For the last time, I'm not gonna pull his underwear down so that you can have your PG-13," Jeremy said exhaustedly. "Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because I'm a girl! And if I do that, people would think that I'm a despo," she told him.

"Oh, we wouldn't want that," Damon said sarcastically.

"Hey I just saw someone in undie their!" Lexi said with too much enthusiasm.

"Where? Where?" Vicky asked.

"He went inside the school building. Go hurry up!" Lexi said.

Well it did have a satisfactory reaction as Vicky took off like a gust of wind. But poor Jeremy would obviously be not able to sit for at least a day or two.

"You think we should help him?" Stefan asked. "I feel bad for him."

"You're only concerned because he's your future brother-in-law," Damon said smirking.

"Oh look, your future wife is here," Stefan said. And surely there she was, walking towards them like she owned the place. She literally threw herself on Damon and caught him in a bear hug, reluctant to leave soon.

"Oh I missed you so much," Rebecca said.

"You met him yesterday only," Stefan said. But she ignored him.

Someone cleared his throat behind them. It was Coach Tanner.

"If your PDA is over, I would really like it if we start with the practise.

"See you in break. I would save you a seat in the corner," Rebekah told Damon and went away.

"Ok now, the practise. I have divided both senior and junior team in two. Damon, you're up with Klaus, who hasn't come yet. So Adam is taking his place for now. So you can go over there. You're playing centre forward," Mr Tanner said. He looked up to look at Damon as he didn't respond. His eyes looked unfocused and he was sweating.

"Damon?" he shook his shoulder a bit then let go. Damon got dizzy on his feet and finally fell down on the ground, face down.

Weary silence.

"You know, I've started thinking Rebekah isn't that bad as far as Damon's panicking is concerned," Lexi said.

"Voohooo! Way to go Coach Tanner. So you're on team Bonnie!" Bonnie called out from across the ground, having seen all this.

"Bonnie! Concentrate on the practise, please," Elena said rather rudely.

"Yes Miss Head Cheerleader," Bonnie said, making a face.

"Hundreds of girls in this town and you pick her?" Lexi asked teasing.

"Shut up!" Stefan said.

"And who would be you?" Mr Tanner asked.

"Sir this is-," Stefan was saying, but Lexi isn't exactly the type of girl who would let others introduce her, so she intercepted him as usual.

"I'm Lexi Branson, new kid, Stefan's bestie and your new junior team middle line backer," she said.

The coach blinked once or twice then started laughing out loud. "Hey guys!" he called out to the other team members who were practising. "Did you hear this lil' blonde? Says she wanna be middle line backer in our team."

Everyone started laughing except Stefan and Lexi.

"Umm coach, I don't think it's a really good idea. She would get angry," Stefan said alarmed.

"Ah, what is going on?" Damon said, getting up, holding his head.

"Umm well, coach here thinks that our Lexi being an MLB is a laughing matter," Stefan told her.

"Uh-oh," Damon said.

"I think so? I _know _so," Tanner said, and all the boys started laughing even more loudly.

"Oh boy," Damon said.

"Hey Lexi, did you eat lot of pie last night?" Matt called out from among the boys.

"Guess you got sugar rush or something?" Tyler said too.

"Better take cover brother. She's gonna burst. And she's gonna burst _big_," Damon said and the two got away from the group as far as they could.

And finally Lexi screamed.

* * *

After half an hour of boys trying to go past Lexi outside the ground and Lexi managing to drag each of them back again (including the coach) into the fight, the chaos finally came to rest.

"Fine, the place is yours. Take it," a pretty beaten up Coach Tanner said.

"What about me?" said the guy who was the former MLB. Lexi gave him one hard look and he whimpered and ran away crying.

Meanwhile Matt and Tyler came crawling towards Stefan and Damon who were thankfully in one piece as they were smart enough to stay out of the fight.

"Why didn't you tell that she fights really rough?" Tyler asked.

"You could have warned us, you know," Matt said.

"Why would I warn the guy who's my brother's crush's BF?" Damon asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Damon!" Stefan hissed, blushing.

* * *

"One, two, three, four. One, two, three, fo- Bonnie! What are you doing?" Elena screamed.

"Umm… cheerleading?" she said and everyone snickered.

"That's what you _think_ you're doing, but what you're doing is called 'Bull'," she said. Bonnie's mouth was left open.

"And you, Caroline, stop tossing your hair around madly. It makes you look like a pro," she said. And this time, everyone gasped.

Just then the bell rang.

"Oh good, you wasted all our time," she said, grimacing. Everyone was staring at her. "Now what are you all looking at? I know I'm very pretty. Now head on to your classes. Go!"

She said, collected her stuff and turned on her heels and walked away with the same swagger.  
"Can you believe her?" Bonnie asked Caroline frowning.

"I know! She thinks I toss my hair like a professional!" Caroline said beaming.

"She meant prostitute, you dumbass," Bonnie told her.

"Oh. So she meant that I can toss my hair like a prostitute? Even better!" she said and started tossing her hair around madly.

"You know I can't decide who's more irritating right now," Bonnie said, sighing.

* * *

"So today's practise was really… interesting," Coach said, choosing his words carefully. "Though we made no progress-," Lexi cleared her throat loudly. "-except of course getting our new MLB. And I bet with new team players on our side, we're gonna get the cup home!" Everyone cheered loudly at this and was then dispersed.

"Where are Klaus and Kol?" Lexi asked

"If they chicken out, I'm seriously gonna make their life hell," Damon was saying to Stefan, but he had his mind somewhere else.

"Yeah right," he said. Then he spotted her in the crowd heading for the building and said, "Hey Damon, Lexi, I would see you two later, ok?" he said and ran away before they could ask anything.

"What's with him?" Damon asked.

"I'm sure it starts with an 'el' and ends with an 'a'," Lexi said.

"Hey Elena! Elena!" Stefan called out, cutting through the crowd towards her.

Elena took some time to register. Then stopped in her track and looked around to see who called.

"Hey!" Stefan said panting, coming to a halt in front of her.

"Hi uh…" Elena said, and then got confused.

"Stefan. Remember me?" Stefan asked, a bit offended.

"Oh yeah, ofcourse! Hey! How are you?" she said, resuming her walking.

Stefan matched her pace and said, "I'm fine. Just fine. Listen, ok I don't know how to say this but… Well I don't know if you figured it out yet or not, but we have met earlier. Like not yesterday earlier, but like ten years ago. We were in the same class back in kindergarten. I know, it might be unbelievable. Yesterday we were thinking that we were complete strangers. But to prove it, I wanna show you something. And well, it is very special since I haven't shown it to anyone yet, not even my brother or my best friend. And I wanted you to see it first and-"

"Stephen or Stefan, whatever it is. First of all, take a break dude. I couldn't understand one word. And secondly, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm going with this whipped act. Just one advice, if you want girls to like you, stop behaving like a love sick puppy. But thanks anyways," Elena said, ruffled Stefan's hair and walked away.

Stefan stopped in his track, too stunned to act.

"There he is! Hey brother!" Damon called out. Lexi was with him. The two walked up to him who didn't respond at all.

"Stefan? Are you all right?" Lexi asked concerned, keeping a hand on his shoulder. Stefan was unsteady on his feet and hence fell down (not fainted).

"God! What is it? Some kind of Salvatore family legacy?" Lexi asked, bending down to help Stefan up.

"Dunno. Never asked dad if that was the case with her and mom too," Damon said, helping him on his feet too.

"What happened?" Lexi asked.

"I guess I'm heartbroken?" Stefan asked, not sure what had just happened.

"I guess he hit his head pretty hard," Damon said.

"What do you-"

Just then there was a loud commotion near the main gate of the school where a large group had gathered around.

"What's that about?" Lexi asked.

Damon smiled evilly. "I guess I have an idea or two."

* * *

**Elena: So he was upset.**

**Stefan: That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He gets even.**

**VD S01E06**


	14. It's a weird weird world out there

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for updating so late. Had stupid exams. But to make it up to you I'm gonna publish 3 new short and sweet chapters. Hope you haven't forgotten about my story.**

**Damon: Lexi? What an unexpected surprise!**

**Lexi: (snorted) Unexpected surprise? I think the wrong Salvatore brother went back to high school.**

**S01E08- 162 Candles**

**Disclaimer: Would I ever own anything? 'Coz I still don't**

* * *

"When I walk in the school, this is what I see," Klaus sang.

"Everybody stops and staring at me," Kol sang.

"I've got passion in my _pants, _and I ain't afraid to-" Klaus sang and then Kol joined in "-show it, show it, show it…. I'm sexy and I know it."

"Vow! Have you guys ever heard of decency?" Lexi said covering her eyes. "This show is rated PG."

As the bet stated, Klaus and Kol were in their boxers. (Thank God not underwear!)

"You guys have some guts! Thought you were gonna _wiggle_ out of that one," Damon said, laughing at his own joke.

Just then Elijah and Finn entered the school.

"Hey! My homies," Kol said.

The two looked up to see what it was all about. Elijah's eyebrows went high up and Finn nearly fell face down.

"Just walk away like we don't know them," Elijah told Finn, who nodded and the two practically ran away.

Caroline entered the party and the moment she did, she screamed and ran away.

"Oh come on Blondie! I know you dream about me naked," Klaus said.

"What is going on?" Matt asked.

"Let us through. Mystic Falls' hot shots coming through," Tyler said, cutting through the crowd.

When they saw their almost naked friends, they burst out laughing.

"Kelvin Clain, nice," Tyler commented.

Miss Webbers came there, followed by her class as she was teaching when she heard the commotion. Jeremy and Anna were in there too.

"Don't you all have somewhere to be?" she asked and was just gonna start her sermon when she saw Klaus and Kol. And well what's more, she fainted right there and then, with her eyes wide open like she was in a shock.

"Vow! I didn't know we could have that effect on a teacher too," Kol said.

Jeremy stepped up and waved his hand in front of her eyes. She didn't even flinch. "Miss Webbers is a big fat hag," he said, then covered his face. Nothing happened. He then looked up at Kol and Klaus and said, "Thanks guys! I owe you one. Maybe you should do this every morning you know."

"What the-, "Alaric said, coming in. Everyone giggled. The only teacher who could use cuss words in front of students.

He reached down and checked Miss Webbers' pulse. "She's in shock. Figures." He bent down and supported her to steady her up on her feet, then started going towards the main building. "Everyone clear up. I don't want to see anyone when I come back or I will start handing out detentions. And you two," he said directly to Klaus and Kol, "-put some clothes on."

The two groaned. "Oh come on Rick. We were just getting used to the attention."

"Yeah! The fun has just started," Kol said.

Just then some girl screamed in her shrill voice. Everyone turned to see who it was. It was Vicky all right.

"OMG! Look at you!" Vicky said. She then dropped her bag and said in a seducing voice, "You and me have lots of talking to do." And then she lunged for Klaus. He dodged her just in time. Then screamed like a girl and ran away saying to Alaric as he passed by, "Clothes it is."

"Hey wait for me, bro!" Kol said and followed him.

"Did you guys see that?" Bonnie said, coming towards Lexi and Damon.

"Well not the most of it, thankfully," Lexi said, removing her hand from her eyes, shuddering.

"Oh joy, Judgie is here," Damon said, giving a smug smile.

"Not now Damon. Hey did you guys see Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

Damon and Lexi turned to look for him.

"He was right behind us," Lexi said. Damon and Lexi exchanged a look.

"Is anything up?" Bonnie asked.

"Well your dirty lil' friend seemed to have broken my brother's heart. Which I already warned her not to. Seems like she and I have some business together," Damon said.

"Wait Damon, you're not thinking straight. Elena doesn't seem like someone who can even hurt a fly. Maybe we should first try to find out what happened," Lexi said.

"Well I don't know any more than you guys, but Elena's been acting really weird, especially lately," Bonnie said.

"Whatever, I don't care if the bitch has issues, but no one has the right to break my brother's heart," he said and was just going away but then added, "Please don't tell anyone, especially Stefan, that I said that. I have an image to look out for, after all."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and said, "And I had just started thinking that you actually care."

"Oh we wouldn't want _that_," Damon said, giving his usual cocky smile.

Lexi smacked him on his head.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You know you deserved that," Lexi said.

"I guess I did," Damon said shrugging.

* * *

Elena was walking to her English class when she bumped into him. She ignored Damon as if she didn't even know him and was going around him when he blocked her by putting a hand on the wall.

"Not so fast, hot stuff," he said. "You and I have some talking to do."

"I'm waiting for the part about 'why the hell I care'?" she said and was going from the other side but Damon blocked her again.

"I guess I told you not to break my baby brother's heart," Damon said. "So it would be better for you if you take that slutty bitchy attitude and suck it up."

He said it quite loud that everyone in the corridor was staring at them. Elena looked around, her cheeks bright red and burning. She got angry and said, "And _you_ take your brother's heart and stuck it up your-"

"Well Miss Gilbert, I guess that would be enough," Mr David Fell, the maths teacher said, cutting through the crowd. "Detention, Saturday. God! The stuff these girls have to say now a days," he said going away.

"Fuck you," Elena said to Damon and went away. Damon was rooted to the spot, shocked. He then growled in anger and stomped away.

Lexi and Bonnie came through the crowd after they had seen and heard the whole scene.

"Vow that was unexpected," Lexi said.

"The part that Elena cussed?" Bonnie asked.

"No the part where Damon didn't retort back," Lexi said.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. She has never reacted like this. Always the goody-two-shoes, she was," Bonnie said.

"Is she on drugs?" Lexi asked.

"Lexi!" Bonnie said, raising her eyebrows.

"Just a suggestion," Lexi said, putting her hands up to defend herself.

"Noooooo Klaus, I'm not giving you my jeans!" Finn said, running on top speed through the corridor.

Klaus followed close behind. He had somehow managed to get a shirt, but still didn't have any jeans on.

"Aw come on! If Vicky sees me without jeans she would again start with the seducing and the sex talk. You don't know what torture it is to hear her dirty thoughts," he said, running behind him.

"No!" Finn said.

"Come one, no one gives a damn about you when you're in your jeans, who would even notice you without them?" he shouted back and the two continued their cat and mouse chase.

Lexi and Bonnie exchanged a look.

"It's a weird-weird world out there," Lexi said and the two smirked and went to their class.

* * *

**Damon: Why are you so mean to me?**

**Lexi: Have you met you? You're not a nice person.**

**Damon: Because I'm a vampire.**

**Lexi: But you're only the bad parts.**

**Damon: Teach me to be good.**

**Lexi: (catching his throat) I'm older, and that means stronger. Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'coz I'll hurt you. And you know I can do it.**

**S01E08 **


	15. The real pilot

**My first flashback! Knock yourself out!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own anything except the plot. *Sigh* I know I have to do that again anyway.**

**Damon: I killed you. You're dead.**

**Vicky: I'm dead?**

**Damon: Yeah, now let's not make a big deal out of it.**

**S01E06- The Lost Girls**

* * *

Elena was late on her very first day for kindergarten. Which wasn't a surprise if you know her. She was not exactly a morning person. She was being dropped by her mom and dad along with his obnoxious lil' brother. He wasn't to start school until the year after that.

She was wearing her favourite blue frock. Her bag was really heavy even when she tried her best to leave some stuff home. But apart from a couple of books, she just couldn't get herself to leave her Mr Browny, her teddy bear, her new Barbie set and not to forget her pom-poms which she just can't even think of being separated from.

They finally came to a stop and the four of them got down. Her mom immediately closed her in a tight hug and started blabbering, "I kept your lunch box in the front pocket. There is a list of all our numbers in your diary. I've already talked to your class teacher about your allergies and your problem-"

"Mom! Not here!" Elena said, looking around, embarrassed.

"Hey do you think I can sneak around and have a look at how's Jenna is doing in her class. You know I heard that she has been going out with this History major, Laric was it?"

"It's Alaric. Don't pretend that you don't remember his name. And no you can't go. I don't want to put the school on fire on my daughter's first day," her mom said.

"Ok mom, I guess I can go from here," Elena said.

Her mom hugged her again then her dad kissed her on her forehead and said, "Have fun, annoy your teachers a bit, don't ace your classes and prove that you are more of your mom's kid than mine's and at any cost, stay away from boys. If anyone even talks to you, then kick exactly where I told you to."

"Gray!" Miranda scolded.

"Try not to come back?" Jeremy said in his baby voice.

"Jeremy! Honestly, what would I do with you two," Miranda said, took hold of both their ears and dragged them away.

Elena turned around and sighed. Okay, this is it. She's gonna go in there and make a lot of friends. Or maybe she'll send up making fun of herself yet again.

She was walking across the ground when she saw Matt with this other guy her own age. Matt was the only person she knew in this town because his mom, Kelly and Jenna used to hang out together. He was like a family friend. They weren't that close but at least she knew someone.

"Hey, Matt," she waved at him. He looked up, grinned and whispered something in the other guy's ear. He started grinning too. The two came towards her and came to a standstill.

"Ele, dis is d girl I was talk-ing about. Ele dis is Ty," Matt said and flashed a smile with the front teeth broken. Matt was one of those kinds of guys who mature a bit late. Being four years old, he couldn't speak big words. So he was being counselled to break the words and speak. Elena always found it annoying when he called her Ele.

"It's Tyler," Tyler said, and then grinned once again. He was taller than Matt. He had a light tan which went perfectly with his baby fat cheeks.

"Hello," Elena said, then stood their awkwardly.

"Hey look, what's that up there?" Matt said suddenly, pointing towards the sky. Elena looked up and in a flash her bag was snatched up from her shoulder and when she looked down, Matt and Tyler had already run away with it.

"Matt!" Elena screamed, betrayed.

"Sor-ry Ele, but it's only fair after what you did to my Wobbly –Dobbly," he called back.

"It was an accident!" Elena said.

"Acci- what?" Matt said, not understanding.

_Ugh! Stupid kindergarten boys,_ Elena thought. She wanted to cry. Her eyes welling up. But she took a deep breath and ran after them. But they were fast.

Just when she was rounding a corner, she bumped into someone. She was a little blonde. Elena had to agree she was really pretty. She was wearing a blue frock much like hers.

"I'm sorry!" Elena said quickly.

"You! You winkled my dress!" she screamed.

"You mean wrinkled?" Elena asked.

"Shut up!" it was then that she looked down at her. And screamed.

"How dare you wear a dress like mines!" she screamed.

"I –I didn't know. Sorry," Elena felt, scared.

"Hey Caroline, what's going on?" a girl said, coming from behind. This one was a Latina brunette.

"Hello, my name is Bonnie," Bonnie said and offered her hand, but Caroline smacked it away.

"What are you doing? Can't you see? She's wearing a dress like mines. She ruin my first kindergarten day," Caroline screamed.

"Ruined," Elena corrected automatically.

"Shut up!" she screamed and Elena flinched.

"Caroline! It wasn't her mistake. How was she to know what you'd be wearing!" Bonnie said.

"But… you know what? You're right. I'm sorry uh-"

"Elena," Elena told her.

"Elena. I'm Caroline. It's your first kindergarten day too, right? Why don't you join us," Caroline said with a sudden gleam in her eyes.

"Are you alright, Care? Bonnie asked, suspicious.

"Oh, I'm fine. Let's go. We'll show you around," she said.

"Ok," Elena said, relieved now.

The three of them started going towards the main building when Caroline said, "Oh, how stupid of me. Let me show you the playground. It's the best place in here."

"Yeah, I'd love that," Elena said.

Caroline literally dragged Elena around while Bonnie lagged behind, still not sure about Caroline's odd behaviour.

"So this is the playground. The swings are that side. There's a sandbox on the other end. But the best part is… this, "she said coming to a stop in front of a small pond with ducks swimming in it. There was a small bridge built on it which Elena felt she had seen somewhere before… Of course! It was a mini copy of the-

"The Wicky Bridge," Caroline said.

"The what?" Elena asked and giggled but stopped the moment Caroline glared at her. "Sorry."

"Let's go get a closer look," Caroline said. Elena nodded. While Bonnie again sulked behind.

The two walked up the bridge and as they were standing on top of it, Elena felt a push at her back and before the Bonnie's warning scream came, she fell into the water. At first she felt like she was drowning, but then realised that water wasn't that deep. It came just till her shoulders. And then Caroline started laughing.

"Caroline!" Bonnie said. And then came forward to help Elena.

"No, you don't," Caroline said, pouting. "Or I will tell your mother how you broke my bracelet."

"But I didn't!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah you didn't, but she's not gonna believe you, is she?" Caroline said, smirking.

Bonnie eyes flashed dangerously but Caroline ignored it and dragged her away. She mouthed sorry to Elena as she passed.

Elena sighed. She had held on to her tears for too long now. She started crying.

"Umm… are you alright?" a guy's voice rang in her ear. She looked up and quickly dried her eyes. She saw a boy standing beside the pond. He was tall and lean. His hair were brownish and spiked up. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and denim jeans. But the thing that caught her attention was the deep green eyes.

"Hi! Umm… yeah I'm fine. Just felt like swimming," Elena told him. She didn't know where she was getting the humour now when she was crying a minute ago. But his appearance kind of calmed her down.

"Really? Didn't know that they let people swim on the first day," he said, smirking.

"Well actually this girl pushed me down the Wickey Bridge and I'm drowning," Elena said, playing along.

"I thought it was Wickery Bridge," he said, frowning.

"Well, I'm still drowning," Elena said. He smirked.

"Salvatore, as in saviour," he said and held out his hand. Elena took it and he pulled her out of water. The thrust was too much for her and Elena toppled on him, but he steadied her. There was a weird clicking noise in the background.

"Uh- thanks," Elena said, blushing and moved away. She then looked down and gasped, "Now you are wet too."

"It's ok," he said. "So, what happened?"

"Hey, Ele! We still have your bag!" Matt called out from across the ground. The bag was still clutched in Tyler's hand and he waved it teasingly.

"Now what's that about?" the guy asked.

"The jerks took my bag," Elena told him.

"You want me to get it back?" he asked.

"No its fine," Elena said, embarrassed.

"No biggy. Besides, I'm faster," he told her and ran in a gust of wind.

Matt and Tyler saw him coming and took off. But he was gaining at them. Tyler panicked and threw the bag up a tree where it got stuck. And the two ran away.

When Elena reached there, he was looking up the tree at her bag.

Elena groaned. "Now what?"

He looked at her sad face and made up his mind. He took his bag off his shoulder and threw it on the floor and started climbing the tree.

"No! It's too high!" Elena said.

"Don't worry! I've climbed higher," he told her. He reached the branch where the bag hung in no time. But as he was advancing towards the bag, there was a cracking sound from the branch. Elena screamed and covered her eyes. There was a light thwack at her side but she kept her eyes closed.

"Umm, hey there," he said.

Elena carefully opened her eyes and screamed in joy. He was standing there with her bag. She was so happy that she hugged him. He blushed and dropped her bag, surprised. Elena realised what she was doing, blushed too and pulled away. "Thanks again." The weird clicking noise again.

She looked down and saw that some contents of her bag had fallen out. She bent down to pick them and he helped her.

"Pom-poms?" he asked.

"Yeah, my mom was a cheerleader. And I want to be one too," Elena told Him. He laughed.

Elena pouted. "What?"

"Nothing. You just don't seem cheerleader type," he said.

"Why would you say that?" Elena said, snatched the pom-poms from his hand and stashed them in her bag and hung it on her shoulder. But the bag seemed too big for her small figure which made Stefan laugh again. Elena glared at him.

"Sorry!" he said. But Elena turned and stomped away. "At least tell me your name! Mine is Stefan." She didn't reply and kept walking away.

"Is it Ele? That guy called you that," Stefan asked.

She stopped in her track, turned around, furious, then said, "Never ever call me that!"

"Then I would have to pick a name for you…. How about Pom-Poms?" Stefan asked, teasing.

"Ugh!" she said and went away.

"That-" someone said from behind Stefan. "- was not a good way to impress a girl."

_Damon, who else_. Stefan thought. He turned around to see his brother walking towards him. There was a clicking noise again. This time followed by a flash.

Damon and Stefan shielded their eyes. "Ok I think you can stop that now," Damon said.

* * *

**I'm sorry to make Caroline evil. But don't worry Caroline fans. I love her too with her bubbly attitude. I'm gonna write a special flashback for Elena-Caroline-Bonnie trio evolving friendship. And I guess you wouldn't mind Tyler and Matt being mischievious. They were kids alright. Matt had no idea that _Ele_ was gonna be his future girlfriend or he wouldn't have dared ;) I hope you understood the significance of Elena drowning after the _accident_ on the Wickery Bridge and Stefan saving her. That's how they first met right?**

**Damon: (To Stefan) If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me.**

**S01E06**


	16. Hidden pains

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. That's the awesum Julie Plec**

**Lexi: (To Stefan) "Wanted dead or alive" It's our theme song**

**S01E08- 162 Candles**

* * *

Stefan remembered that day now after seeing the pictures on the first page of the album. There was a picture of Elena in the pool and him standing there talking to her, of him pulling her out and of the accidental proximity after that when she toppled over him. A picture of him getting the bag down and Elena covering her eyes, of her hugging him after that. And finally the pic in which he and Damon stood covering their eyes. For some reason, he didn't remember who took the pictures, even when he tried to concentrate.

"Stefan? I know you are there," Damon said, rapping on his cabinet. Stefan sighed. After the last encounter with Elena he had closed himself in the washroom to get some privacy but Damon never did understand the p-word.

"Go away!" Stefan said.

"As if," Damon said. "Come out or I'll tell everyone in school that you peed in your pants and that is why you aren't coming out."

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?" Stefan asked, opening the door.

"Now and then," Damon said, smirking. Then he noticed the album in his hand. "What's that?"

"Oh this… I found this in the store room yesterday. It's our old album. You know when we were here back then," Stefan told him. He showed the album to him.

Damon took it and opened the first page. He saw all those pictures which enabled Stefan to reminiscence. Damon was around seven then. He remembered it now. And the whole thing. He realised that he always did. But over the years he had managed to obscure his memories. He knew the reason behind the deliberate forgetting. His mom.

Stefan saw that Damon wasn't turning over the page. "You all right?"

Damon looked up and for a moment Stefan was sure that he saw a serious and a sad Damon in front of him.

He quickly cleared his mind and with his signature smirk, said, "Your hairstyle was as pathetic back then as it is now."

"Oh shut up," Stefan said, rolling his eyes. He must be imagining all that.

"So wait, this is it? Just because a bitchy girl rejected you, you're gonna shut yourself in the washroom, see her pictures and cry? You're Damon Salvatore's brother after all," he said.

"I _wasn't_ crying. It's just that I can't understand what happened to her. Sometimes she's so sweet and warm and at the other times she's-"

"- self-obsessed bitch? Welcome to reality Stefan. No one's as good as they seem. Except maybe you. It's a cruel world out there. If you wanna survive, you have to be cruel too," he told Stefan.

"Is that why you're always rude to everyone?" Stefan asked, looking him in the eyes. Damon looked away.

"C'mon Stef. Big deal. Everyone changes. Everyone has to, with the circumstances. And now you're too. You're gonna go out there and show the bitch what she's missing."

"Can you please stop calling her that?" Stefan said.

"Nope," Damon said, and dragged Stefan with him outside.

He escorted him to his next class and was just about to go when Stefan asked. "Hey wait! I wanted to ask you something! Who clicked these photos?" Stefan asked.

Damon took a moment or two before answering. "Check out the second page," he said and went away.

Stefan took out the album and did as he was told. The very first pic on the page caught his attention. All the other pics blurred out at that moment. It was clicked on the same day in the school ground itself. There he was along with Damon. But the thing that got his attention was the person who was standing there with her arms wrapped around the two of them. She was a young woman, in her twenties perhaps. She had jet black hair much like Damon's with Stefan's green eyes. Her lips were full and red, and her colour fair. A sweet smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she was looking in the camera. Stefan shuddered for one moment thinking she was looking at him through the picture. His mom.

* * *

**Stefan: So Stefan. You know, I've been thinking. I think we should give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it 'oh so well' once upon a time.**

**Damon: I don't, Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy. You kill everybody and you're so mean... You're so mean and... You're really hard to immitate. And then I have to go to that lesser place.**

**S01E09- History Repeating **

**Reviews! Please!**


	17. Mommy Dearest

**_Heyo all! I'm back! I know I know. I'm again late. But I am srsly having a hard time with 11th. And to make it up to you, I've got 2 chaps tgthr! R&R_**

**_Thnx agn fr staying wid me Lucifersdaughter and ExecutionerKain. Welcome to my new reivewer TVD Addict06 and welcome back to my old reviewer Luzsingravedad_**

**_ Lucifersdaughter- u wld knw soon abt der mom. "Stay tuned";)_**

**_ ExecutionerKain- don't wry u wld soon get more stefena:)_**

**_ Guests- I wld soon hve mre of Bamon and Stelena along with some Kol and Lexi moments:)_**

**_ Luzsingravedad- I completely understand how hard it must be wid school as I'm facing the same probs. Thnx fr nt forgetting this story! :)_**

* * *

_"That-" someone said from behind Stefan. "- was not a good way to impress a girl." _

_"Damon… who else", Stefan thought. He turned around to see his brother walking towards him. There was that clicking noise again. This time followed by a flash. _

_Damon and Stefan shielded their eyes. "Ok I think you can stop that now," Damon said._

_"What's going on?" Stefan asked. Just then his mom came out from behind a tree a few metres away, wearing a guilty expression and with a camera in her hand. "Mom! I told you not to!"_

_"Sorry Stef! But I couldn't resist. It's your first day in kindergarten. I had to get some pictures."_

_"If people here came to know that I have a mother who's following me around on my first day, they'll make fun of me!" Stefan complained._

_"Oh brother. They'd make fun of you anyways," Damon said._

_"Mom!" Stefan said._

_"Ok, Damon. That's it! Don't make fun of your brother. You should be helping him out here," she said._

_"With what? Flirting with girls. He seems to be managing that all by himself. Who was your new girlfriend there, Stef?" Damon asked teasing._

_"Mom!" Stefan said._

_"Damon, that's it. If you stay another word about your brother then I will cut down your allowance!" she said, angry._

_"Ok, chill mom. Just playing around," Damon said. He then whispered in Stefan's ear, "She is out of your league anyways." He took one look at his mother and ran away._

_"Forget him," she said, and started dusting his clothes, "Look at you, you're wet!"_

_"It's OK Mom. You should have seen her," Stefan said, a small smile playing at his lips._

_"Who was the pretty girl?" she asked, a spark in her eyes._

_"She didn't tell me her name," Stefan said then noticed his Mom was trying not to laugh. "But you know her name?" he asked, accusing._

_"Do I?" she asked, playfully._

_"Mom!" Stefan said, pouting._

_"Alright alright. Her name is Elena Gilbert," she said._

_"Wait! Gilbert as in Mrs. Gilbert? Your friend?" Stefan asked._

_"Yup! Elena is the same girl because of whom you refused to visit Miranda's home. Because you knew you would have to hang out with her daughter and whenever it comes to girls... Well let's just say Damon's charms didn't pass on to you."_

_"Nor his boorishness and cockiness," Stefan said. His mom rolled her eyes._

_"Now go," she said. "You'll be late for class." Stefan nodded and turned to go away. "Wait!" she said and gave him her camera. "Please get some pictures."_

_"Aww!" Stefan groaned._

_"For me?" she asked, making a puppy dog face._

_"Only on one condition," Stefan said, taking the camera and keeping it in his bag. "Don't ever make that face its creepy!"_

_"This puppy dog face was what made your father fall in love with me," she said. "He just looked into-"_

_"- 'your eyes and the magic spread' I know, I know Mom. You've told me plenty of times and it grosses me out everytime." He said and ran away._

_"I love you!" she called out._

_"Not in school!" Stefan hissed back and then rounded the corner._

How Stefan now wished he had said back those three words.


	18. Wimp turned tough?

Elena was really late, thanks to that jerk, Damon. But the teacher hadn't arrived when she entered the class. She looked around for an empty seat and sat at the end of the class.

"Hey babes, not there, you're up front with me!" Matt told her, coming towards her from his group.

"I don't wanna sit there," Elena told him outright.

"OK then I will come there", he said and came to sit with her. But she just waved her finger and said, "Uh-uh-uh. I meant that I don't want to sit with you."

Matt looked hurt. "But why?"

"Because you will start with the 'I'm her boyfriend and nobody touches her' act, which is, by the way, not attractive. And this might come as a shock to you but you're not exactly fun. Don't know why I got together with you in the first place."

"OK what exactly is your problem?" Elena looked back to see who retorted. It was Lexi. "I mean, last night you were playing the whole goody-two-shows thingie. Do you have some issues?"

"And who are you to say anything you- you… bitch! He's my boyfriend. I'll deal with him however I want," Elena told her.

"Did you just call me a b-b-"

"B-I-T-C-H. Bitch. Yes I did. C'mon! You can't be that slow. Keep up," Elena said, folding her arms.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked, coming towards them with Caroline close behind.

"Oh fun! It's the Witch Twitter. Predict for me Bonnie, how many times you are going to fall down tomorrow morning when making the pyramid in cheerleading practice,considering it was four times today. God if it wasn't for our friendship, I'd have thrown you out already."

"Elena!" Caroline said, shocked.

"Shut up pro. Go get some from someone who gives a damn."

Now everyone in the room gasped.

Elena rolled her eyes, got up and said, "You're pathetic. All of you." And with that she went away flaunting her newly attained swagger.

''That's it! This is the limit!" Bonnie said, furious. "We need to do something about her. She's been so mean to everyone today."

"Yeah, in the first period when I was roaming in my undies in the corridor, she called me a ******," Kol said.

"What?" everyone said shocked.

"She called me a ******. By the way, what exactly does it mean?" Kol asked. Everyone looked away and hurriedly started talking about maths homework.

* * *

Stefan was just walking to his English class, deep in thought about his mother, when he bumped into someone. It was Elena.

"Stefan!" Elena said, her face lighting up with excitement. "Guess what? You won't believe what I found." Elena took her bag down which was yet again too big for her. Stefan felt an urge to laugh but then he remembered his encounter with her in the morning.

She took out an album which was quite similar to his own. "You won't believe it but we have met before. Back in kindergarten… You know what? Everything will be clear when you see this. And I wanted you to have a look at this first and-"

"Are you trying to be funny?" Stefan said. A sudden surge of anger gripped him. Damon's brother, remember? "Because if you are, then it's not working."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, perplexed.

"Oh here comes that innocent face again. So what, you want to embarrass me in front of the whole school, is that it? You know I do remember a bit about when we first met. But I can't believe for a second that you're the same girl. Damon was right. You're just a self-obsessed bi-," he saw that Elena was near to tears .,"Don't cry. You don't deserve it." He said and went away. He had done it, Damon style. He always used to think that Damon's way was harsh but less painful for oneself. He realised that it was exactly the opposite. It hurt more than it would have if he had just walked away without saying anything...

* * *

Stefan entered the room and saw that his friends were deep in conversation. He caught words like 'Elena', 'bitchy' and 'Stefan', and as he didn't want to put others in an awkward situation, he let others know that he was there by clearing his throat. Everyone looked up and felt sheepish.

"Hey!" Bonnie said. "We were just discussing about-"

"-I know," Stefan said hurriedly.

Then he felt a blow on his back and he turned around to find a furious Lexi. "Where were you?" she asked.

"Umm... washroom," Stefan told her, which was actually the truth. No need to tell her about the mushy stuff.

"For two whole periods?" she asked, raising eyebrows.

"Uh... bad stomach?" Stefan offered, not even sure himself.

Lexi wasn't convinced either and she opened her mouth to say something but just then Miss Webers came. Everyone settled down. Lexi was beckoning him to a seat near the end with a 'This is not finished yet' look when Kol came, grabbed Lexi''s arm and said, "Lexi! You have to come and get a look at the new list of pranks I've lined up for Rebekah."

"But-" Lexi was saying.

"You only told me yesterdy that you'd like to be a part of it, remember?" Kol said and dragged her to the last seat. Stefan was thought Kol was doing this because of his newly found crush on her but then Kol looked back and winked in his direction. Stefan smiled in response. "I owe him big time", he thought.

"Hey Stefan!" Bonnie called out and gestured him to sit with her. He nodded and went to sit with her.

"So you fine?" Bonnie asked concerned as Miss Webers came in and started teaching.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Actually I had to show you something," Stefan said.

"What?" Bonnie asked, curious.

"Mr Salvatore. Can you please concentrate here?" Miss Webers called out.

"Sorry mam!" Stefan said and then whispered to Bonnie. "Tell you in the break."

* * *

**In the canteen...**

"Vow! Did Lexi do that?" Jeremy asked Tyler. "She's one rambo chick."

"Jeremy!" Vicky screamed.

"And that's another one. I'll see you later!" Jeremy told Tyler and ran away.

Tyler sighed. "I'm so glad I didn't tell her that I used to like her in fifth grade."

"Hey Tyler!" Caroline called out for him from across the room. She was sitting along with Bonnie, Stefan, Matt and Damon at their usual table. "Got something here."

"I knew you would say yes some day or the other. Afterall, I'm so cool!" Tyler said, joining the others on the table.

"Eww no! I called you because Stefan has something to show us," Caroline said, frowning.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"Ask the Drama King," Matt said, grimacing.

"Well, you see, I found something in the attic yesterday. And well, have a look at it," Stefan said, keeping the diary on the table.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Open it," Stefan said.

Bonnie opened the album from the end and everyone except Stefan gasped.

It was a photo of all them together. Matt was in the front with his baby fat cheeks and his arm around his sister Vicky, who looked the female version of him. Bonnie and Caroline were standing on one side and behind them were Damon and Jeremy making horns on their heads. Stefan and Elena came next with their hands wrapped around each other while Jeremy stood between them making faces

"How?" Bonnie asked.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"When?" Damon asked.

"Where?" Matt asked.

"Who?" Tyler asked. Everyone stares at him. "Umm... sorry. It just went with the flow so..."

Weary Silence.

"Wow! This is creepy," Bonnie said finally. "All this time we all knew each other and-"

"I know!" Stefan said.

Weary silence.

"Hey I remember Tyler and Matt used to be pretty weird back then. Do you have any funny pics?" Caroline asked.

"Dig in," Stefan said smiling. Caroline started ruffling through immediately

"Hey!" Matt and Tyler said, and joined her.

"Well I know whose embarrasing pics I want," Bonnie said eyeing Damon and joined the hunt.

"Bring it on!" Damon said and jumped in too.

Stefan shrugged and tried get hold of a few pics too. You know, typical old friends reunion.

Bonnie gasped, holding a photo. Then when everybody was looking at her, she quickly hid it behind her.

"What was that?" Damon asked.

"What was what?" Bonnie asked, innocently.

"That!" Damon asked impatiently.

"What?" Bonnie asked, again with the mock innocence.

"Ughh!" Damon said and was trying to get the photo from her when this time Stefan gasped.

"Umm guys," he said, holding out a photo. "There's a bit of a confusion here."

Everyone looked down at the photo and cussed except Damon.

In the photo, Elena was their unmistakably, but along with her stood her dead ringer with her hand wrapped around her. So there were two Elenas...? (I know I know. Most of you guessed that. But please try to be surprised and tell me what a good mystery writer I would make)

"That's photoshop," Damon said, smug.

"No. That's Katherine," Bonnie said.

"Wait I remember her now!" Stefan said.

"Me too! Wasn't she Elena's sister or something?" Damon asked.

"Her first cousin," Stefan corrected.

"Yeah the same," Damon said. "Great. Now there are two of her."

"Yeah that's right," Caroline said. "She is Elena's Uncle John and Aunt Isobel's daughter. The two always looked like twins. It was creepy."

"Though they were quite different in nature. Elena was the shy and caring friend while Katherine was bitchy queen bee," Tyler said.

"But their family shifted five years back! How can they be back now?" Matt said.

"Well they definitely are," Bonnie said. "Remember her weird behaviour? My guess is that..."

"It was Katherine! Hell! All the mean talks... It was her. Not Elena! And the girl I yelled at was Elena!" Stefan said. He got up quickly and started going away.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"I've to go find her," Stefan said and went off.

Damon sighed. "And this is how my ass of a brother ended up whipped."

"Well, it could have been worse," Bonnie said.

"How?" Damon asked.

"He could have ended up as you," Bonnie said.

"No Vicky, I didn't get you Elena's notes," Jeremy said entering the canteen again followed by a pissed off Vicky. "And you should know that I'm not ever gonna. Maybe you should start using that big fat brain of yours for better things than scaring other people to do it for you."

"What? How dare you!" Vicky said, screaming. This cracked up Jeremy's newly found guts. He turned to run away again but she caught him by his T-shirt's collar and raised her fist to punch him while Jeremy closed his eyes, waiting for the punch but didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes to find that someone had caught Vicky's fist mid air.

"What the-" Vicky said, turning to see who it was. It was Anna alright.

"What's your prob Annabelle? This is my punchbag," she said, shoving her hand away, but Anna held her grip.

"No. He's my friend. And you better leave him alone," Anna said, looking equally fierce.

"And what if I don't?" Vicky asked. Anna didn't answer. She just twisted her hand so that she screamed out in pain and jabbed her knee in her gut.

Vicky clutched her stomach and howled while everybody started cheering in the canteen.

"Bad ass huh? Well I'm not surprised. She's Lexi's cousin," Damon said.

"H-how?" Jeremy asked, surprised.

"Lexi trains me for self defence," she told him.

"That was definitely an offence," Jeremy said, smiling back. "Hey, I'm sorry for yesterday. Seriously I-"

"-It's okay. All forgotten now," Anna said.

"You!" Vicky screamed, still clutching her gut. "You b-"

"No, you bitch," Jeremy said. "I'm tired of you and your narcissist and slutty attitude. I am done. If you dare misbehave with me or any of my friends I swear I will get you down."

Vicky was left flabbergasted while everyone else actually got up from their seats and gave Jer a round of applause.

Jeremy blushed then asked Anna, "Lunch? My treat."

"Sure, why not," Anna said.

"Ooh, looks like Jeremy's got a girlfriend," Caroline said.

Tyler, who was sleeping with his head on the table, jerked awake quickly and said, "Did anyone say girlfriend? Who's the lucky girl who wants to have a go at Tyler: The Great."

"The despo calls," Damon said and everyone laughed.


	19. Superficial twin?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

**Don't wry reviewers. This chapter is for Stelena fan, next one for Kolexi fans and a Bamon chapter is soon to come! :)**

* * *

Stefan had checked in the classrooms, the main hall, the ground, library, computer lab, clinic room and even all the offices but couldn't find her. He had even asked Lexi, whom he met in the way to look in all the washrooms. He had checked the whole school but couldn't find Elena, or even Katherine for that matter.

He cussed himself. How could he be so blind? He remembered now how he met the 'superficial twin'...

_**As he was finding the way to the classroom, Stefan bumped into someone. It was Elena alright. But now she wearing a black top with denim short shorts. He hair looked curly now. Maybe because they were wet. But she looked angry for some reason. Very angry. Stefan hoped it wasn't because of him.**_

_**"Hey! Changed already? You must be very cold," Stefan said.**_

_**"Do I know you?" she asked, confused.**_

_**"Aww c'mon! I'm said I'm sorry OK, Pom-Poms?"**_

_**"Pom-Poms?" she asked.**_

_**"Well I never caught our name. So I told you I'll pick one," he said.**_

_**"My name's-"**_

_**"- Elena. I know," Stefan said smiling. **_

_**She shook her head and said, "I'm Katherine. You must be mistaken. And you're waisting my time." She huffed and went away.**_

_**Stefan shrugged and continued towards his classroom. As he entered the room, everyone looked up at him He noticed how everyone was sitting alone or in twos, sizing each other. Ofcourse, this was the first time they have met each other. It would take time to blend. Stefan ignored the stares and went to sit on an empty seat. He noticed that the blonde guy and the brunette guy who had taken Elena/ Katherine/ Pom-Pom's bag were also there.**_

_**He was just looking around when a blonde girl came inside crying followed by a Latina girl. **_

_**The moment she entered everyone started laughing. She was covered with blue paint from head to toe along with her blue frock. She gave one look to everyone and everyone stopped laughing.**_

_**"How dare she! She's so... so... bad!" the blonde girl said, while crying.**_

_**"Caroline? Are you okay?" the brunette guy asked, who was already in the room. **_

_**"Tyler? Can't you see? Ofcourse I'm not okay," she snapped.**_

_**The blonde guy snorted. **_

_**"What?" Caroline snapped.**_

_**"Noth-ing. I love bloo!" the guy said quickly.**_

_**"You! What are you doing here? You're her friend aren't you?" she asked, fierce now.**_

_**"Do you have a problem with that?" **_

_**Stefan looked up to see who it was. It was Elena alright. Her hair were still curled and she was staring daggers at Carolined. Caroline whined.**_

_**"C'mon! Come out, you coward," she said to someone outside hidden behind the door.**_

_**"No! She'll kill me!" someone said.**_

_**Elena caught hold of the other girl's hand roughly and pulled her in the doorway to reveal... Elena?**_

_**'Oh no!' Stefan thought. 'Sugar rush! Not again! Mom is gonna kill me!'**_

_**He rubbed his eyes but still all he saw was two Elena.'This is bad', he thought. 'Very bad.'**_

_**This Elena looked like the one whom he met on the 'Wicky Bridge.' She still wore blue frock with her hair straight and a scared expression on her face. Not to fotget her awfully large bag. Yup! This was her Elena.**_

_**"Ah! Look, now both of them are here," Caroline said sneering.**_

_**"Well you see blondee, I mean bluey," the girl, supposedly Katherine, said and everyone started laughing. "This is our class too. And if you have some problem with that, surely in this whole big world there would be someone who just might care to listen. You should start looking in the forests of Arizona." Again everyone started laughing.**_

_**"Kath-er-ine?" Matt said, surprised.**_

_**"It's Katherine you airhead," she said, dragged her cousin inside and they took the only two seats left i.e. on either sides of Stefan **_

_**Stefan gulped then cleared his throat. Both of them looked up and saw him.**_

_**"You?" both said in unison**_

_**'Creepy,' Stefan thought. He said aloud, "Hi! Umm... I'm sorry, but I'm getting a bit confused here. Are you twins?"**_

_**"Superficial twins," Elena said. "She's my first cousin. My Uncle's daughter. Don't ask why we look similar. 'Coz we have no idea."**_

_**"Got it," Stefan said. "So I never caught your name back then?"**_

_**Elena frowned, then smiled and said, "Elena-"**_

_**"-Gilbert. I know," Stefan said.**_

_**"How did you-"**_

_**"I'm Stefan **_Salvatore_**," he told her.**_

_**"OMG! Ofcourse! Mrs. Salvatore told me you never come over because you were too shy of girls," she said.**_

_**"Na! She just said that to be modest. She didn't want to break her friend's daughter's heart because you'd have obviously fallen in love with me and I ofcourse would have turned you down 'coz I'm just too awesome for you," he said.**_

_**She sighed and said, "The delusions people have these days." And the two laughed.**_

_**"Let me just name million other people that I'd like to sit with at this moment," Katherine said, her eyes fixed ahead. "If your pathetic attempts at flirting is over then you might notice that the teacher has arrived." **_

_**The two looked away and blushed.**_

_**Stefan offered Katherine his hand and said, "I'm Stefan."**_

_**Katherine ignored it, her eyes still fixed ahead. "I heard." **_

_**Stefan let his hand fall. 'Maybe I should just stick up with one of them,' he thought wryly.**_

As Stefan was looking around he heard someone crying. He followed the sound and reached the girl's locker room.

He knocked on the door awkwardly and called out, "Elena? Is that you?"

The crying stopped adruptly.

"Who is it?" Elena's voice rung out from inside.

"It's me, Stefan. Listen I'm really sorry for back then. I-"

"- Go away! Leave me alone!" She screamed meekily from inside.

"But-"

"Please," she said, her voice weak now.

"Okay, I'll go. But you should know I never meant to hurt you Elena. Not _you _for sure," Stefan said, hinting her that he knew about Katherine. He turned around on his heels and started walking away. He could swear he heard something being thrown at the door. Stefan hoped it wasn't meant for him...


	20. He's more than just a prankster

**I'm back guys! First of all, I'm really sorry for not updating for this long. And to be true I was even thinking of dropping this story as I had reached a dead-end and couldn't think of anything. Then I lost my interest. But seeing that I still have some readers who wanted me to continue, I tried again and finally wrote one chapter. If the response is nice I would love to continue. The thing that made me write this chapter was the fact that there's this story which I loved very much and when I reached the last chapter, I found that it was incomplete! I checked the last update date and found it was June 2010! I was soooo furious! And then I realised I did the same thing too so I'm gonna give it another try.**

**Thnx to all you reviewers. I hope you still wanna read my story. As the majority wins I'm gonna do Kol-Lexi pairing. And as many of you wanna see some 'Bamon action' I'm gonna give you that in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Even after waiting up so much I still don't own anything! :(**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

"Aww Kol! But that was cruel! I mean shaved her head from behind and she roamed around like that for a week? I mean, I know it was just Rebekah but still..." Lexi said.

"Well we were feeling guilty about it but then the day after we did that she called us p****** in front of whole school. Then the shaving prank was also looking pretty gentle." he said.

"So I take it that Klaus and you are the troublemaker in the family," Lexi said.

"Nah! I'm the real deal. Klaus was just a saint back then and used to roam around with Elijah. Then I came and corrupted him."

"Really? I don't remember anything like that," Klaus said, joining them.

"Oh, you found some pants," Lexi commented.

"Yeah. I would have rather done away with a jeans but beggars are not choosers," he said.

"You chose what you want alright," Finn said coming towards them without any pants.

"Eww Finn! Do you mind!" Lexi said, covering her eyes. Finn yelped when he saw her and ran away. "Aww poor guy."

"Uh huh? Try to live with him one day and you'd be hitting the poor guy's head on your bed's headboard," Kol said.

"Hmm... I don't like the idea of Finn in this beautiful's lady's bedroom," Elijah said coming there.

"That was just a figure of speech bro," Klaus said rolling his eyes. "And c'mon, even if he was in her bedroom, he wouldn't have known what to do," he said then whispered in Lexi's ear, "I think he's impotent." Lexi snorted.

"So what are you guys doing here anyways?" Kol asked, pissed that he didn't get to talk more with Lexi alone.

"Well, the corridor is the school property, you know Kol," Elijah said.

"Hey, did you guys hear about Stefan?" Klaus asked.

"What about him?" Lexi asked sharply.

"If you ask me, that guy is seriously whipped. I mean, he knew Elena for just one day, and he was totally head over heels for her. I mean, c'mon!" Klaus said.

"You know, for the first time, I agree with Niklaus. The girl already has a boyfriend. And hitting on her is very ingenuine on his part," Elijah said.

"Excuse m-" Lexi was saying, but Kol cut in.

"Shut up you assholes! You don't get to talk about my friend like that. Stefan is not whipped nor he was trying to hit on Elena. In fact, Elena was the one who was letting him in. She was the one to start the talk between them. She encouraged him to sit with her but Matt came in between. I saw it, I was there. Even at the dinner during Dark Room she was the one playing all 'Ooooooh I'm so scared. Please don't leave my hand'. So I don't see how Stefan is guilty here. Now, my dearest brothers, I don't mind you talking shit about anyone but my friends. Especially not Stefan. Because if you ask me, he's the most decent guy around here. Even more than you Elijah," he bellowed, turned on his heels and walked away.

"What happened to him?" Klaus asked, raising his eyebrows. "He didn't have to give us a whole speech!"

"Yeah, you're right," Lexi said, too sweetly.

"See?" Klaus said, cocking an eyebrow. "Even the pretty girl agrees."

"He should have done this," Lexi said, jammed her foot on Klaus'. He screamed and bent down.

"Are you fine brother?" Elijah asked and bent down to help him. Just then Lexi rammed her elbow into Elijah's stomach. He groaned and clutched his stomach.

"Don't ever talk about _my_ friends like that," Lexi said, and ran away behind Kol.

"Oww! Do you think Stefan is a part of a gang member or something?" Klaus asked, trying to get up.

"Do you really want more?" Elijah asked, rubbing his stomach.

"Just saying. Never had my friends fighting so hard for me, you know," Klaus said.

"What freinds?" Elijah asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't be an ass," Klaus told him.

* * *

"Hey Kol! Wait up!" Lexi called out.

Kol stopped in his track and waited for her to join him.

"I'm sorry Lexi. I was just so angry on them and-" But before he could say anymore Lexi kissed him on his cheek.

"Thankyou, for sticking for Stefan. It means a lot to me," Lexi said.

"No problem. I'd be glad to tell you I did this for you. But... truly I did this for Stefan. He's a really nice friend, even though I have known him for just two days," Kol said, flustered by the kiss.

"I would know," Lexi said and grinned.

Just then Stefan came there.

"Hey!" Stefan said, coming to a stop and breathing hard.

"What's up bro?" Kol asked.

"I need to find Elena," Stefan said, breathing hard.

"Let her go already bro. She's a bitch. She doesn't deserve you" Kol said, groaning.

"Well actually... she's not the bitch. Katherine is," Stefan said.

"Who's Katherine?" Lexi asked.

"Her cousin who also happens to be her dead ringer," Stefan said.

"Vow... how?" Kol asked.

"No time to explain. Help me find her. Lexi, please go check in all the girls' washrooms. I'm looking everywhere else," Stefan said. Lexi nodded and went away.

"What do you want me to do?" Kol asked him.

"Cover for me for the next class?" Stefan asked, not sure because it might get Kol into trouble. "If you can..."

Kol understood and laughed. "Seriously Stef, I don't see how covering for you can get me into trouble when I already have detentions lined up for the whole semester. I've got it bro."

Stefan grinned at him. "Thanks bro! I'm gonna treat you for this one," Stefan said, backing away.

"Well, if I would have been any decent, I would have probably denied. But its has been a long time since I have had Mystic Grill's chilli fries," Kol said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. Here comes the usual Kol. "You got it. But it doesn't count if I get caught."

Kol gasped and said, "Look at you! Learning the art of subtlety from Kol the great!"

"Yeah, really subtle Kol. Now skip," Stefan told him and the two went away their different ways.

* * *

**Don't forget to review guys! Especially if you want a quick update!**


	21. Breaking Wall

**Ladies and Gentlemen. Presenting my longest chappie ever! Now the good news is, as I just said, this is my longest chapter. Bamon action as I promised. The bad news? I'm most probably putting this story on hold for at least a year since this is my seniormost year in high school and I need to do well. Don't worry I won't abandon it. I know how frustrating it gets for the readers. I have had the experience. Maybe I would write a chapter now and then, you never know. **

**Thanks a lot Taylor54321, sander9876, ExecutionerKain and guests.**

**TeamStefanForever- I didn't understand a word but thnx anyways! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The plot? It's totally mine! **

* * *

Bonnie wasn't sure how to react about the photo yet. The moment she saw the photo she made up her mind that no else could know about it. Not at least until she figures it out.

It wasn't until she was in the washroom cabinet all alone that she took out the picture again. It was hers and the asshole's but from a long time ago. She looked her kindergarten age while Damon look a couple of years older. She was piggybacking on Damon's shoulders. Bonnie was trying to pretend that it was probably because she was hitting him or something but it didn't look like in the photo... Damon had turned his face to look in her eyes and they were grinning crazily at each other.

"How in hell?" she wondered to herself. Just then she heard the washroom door being opened and closed hurriedly and sound of shuffling feet. Bonnie looked from the crack between the cabinet door and floor and saw black and white sneakers. But the thing that surprised her was that they were guys' sneakers. She became annoyed, kept the photo back in her pocket, flung open the door to tell on the person, but stopped when she saw who it was.

"You!" Bonnie screamed. Standing in front of her was a frantic Damon (du-uh, who else?). At first he didn't notice her and was apprehensively looking at the door as if something was gonna blast open the door. Bonnie kicked him in the ass to get his attention.

"Oww! What the hell Judgie!" Damon screamed.

"What are you doing in girls' washroom? Are you confused? Or changed it?" Bonnie asked. Damon was still looking at the door but when it dawned on him what Bonnie was referring to, he turned around and got face to face with Bonnie invading her personal space.

"Oh I'm straight all right. Want a proof?" Damon asked. Bonnie blushed and looked away.

"Then what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"Hiding from my psycho GF. What else?" Damon said.

"Hiding from Rebekah in girls' washroom. Aren't you making this easier on her. Hiding in a boys' washroom wouldn't have been wittier?" Bonnie asked.

"No! For your kind info, she's checking in all boys' washroom personally. This was the only safe place. She knows I would never enter a girls' washroom," Damon said.

"But you did," Bonnie pointed.

"Yeah, 'coz I'm desperate. Now shut up and let me hide," Damon said.

"You're a jerk you know?" Bonnie asked, glaring at him.

"You know, I love it when you call me jerk! Sounds like 'I love you' whenever it comes from your mouth," Damon said, smirking.

"Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!" Bonnie screamed.

"I love you too!" Damon said.

Bonnie groaned and marched towards the door.

"Hey judgie! You dropped something!" Damon called out. Bonnie turned around and her heart nearly fell out of her body. He was clutching the photo of them.

It was then that Damon actually saw the photo. His mouth hung wide open.

"This was the photo you hid in the break?" Damon asked, looking her in the eye. Bonnie looked down and nodded her head. "Do you remember anything?"

Bonnie didn't want to look up but the way his voice was so serious and devoid of his usual cockiness, that she had to. But he wasn't looking at her now. His eyes were still examining the photo, trying to take it all in. "No. You do?" she asked him.

This is when Damon looked up. Their eyes met, aqua blue to chocolate-brown. And Bonnie knew she was seeing something that very few or maybe nobody would have seen in his/her life. A vulnerable Damon. If he looked frantic earlier because of Rebekah, he looked frenetic now. His eyes had so much pain that Bonnie wasn't sure if it could ever be cured.

"I don't know where Damon is! Gosh! Give me a break!" Caroline's voice rung out from the corridor outside and their heads turned towards the door. Bonnie and Damon exchanged a look.

"Well he was sitting with your group in the lunch wasn't he?" Rebekah asked sharply in her slight Australian accent. Bonnie rolled her eyes and Damon groaned inwardly.

"Aww! Poor Rebekah. Haven't sucked on her boyfriend's face for one whole hour?" another voice said.

"Lexi!" Damon whispered angrily. Bonnie laughed and ignored the sharp look Damon gave her.

"Well actually its two hours, but you wouldn't know the aching. Messed up with Lee and spend all your time with a guy who is supposedly only your 'best friend'," Rebekah threw back. Damon could almost imagine her air quoting on the last two words outside.

"Stefan _is _my best friend," Lexi said, angry.

"With benefits?" Rebekah asked obnoxiously.

"Oh you wouldn't know having a friend with benefits since you never have one, right? Just want a couple of boy toys around you and you are fine to go," Lexi bellowed back.

"Girls can you keep it down?" Anna's soothing voice was heard. "If you keep screaming like that, the teachers migh,t listen."

"You heard your wimpy cousin. Stop bothering me," Rebekah said.

"Here comes the whole- Ooh! I'm so important. The universe revolves around me!" Lexi said making her voice all high-pitched. "You came accusing us of kidnapping you boyfriend. Please! If anyone wanted to intimate with Damon, they could have just strolled over to his house, rung his doorbell and said- 'Oh hye! Can I sleep with you? I'm desperate' He would have taken it from there. I can't even imagine how infected that thing of his down there. Why would anyone need to kidnap him from you."

Bonnie was by now ROFLing. Damon smacked her hand on her mouth before she makes any noise. It was then the two realised how close they were.

"You know," Lexi continued. "Just you male counterpart."

This did it. Rebekah jumped at Lexi. The two started fighter dirtier than boys even. Both knew well how to fight. Anna tried to talk some sense into them They just ignored her.

"Help me Caroline!" Anna said. Caroline was standing there checking her finger nails. "Caroline!

"Okay fine!" Caroline said. The two jumped in the fight. Caroline grabbed Lexi and Anna grabbed Rebekah. But couldn't contain them. The two ran for each other throats while the other two still clutching them. Now it seemed like they were having a massive girl fight.

"Oh my God! What are you all doing!" Miss Webers bellowed. Damon and Bonnie froze in their previous position.

She went to the girls and broke their fight by yelling some more. All four girls straightened and adjusted their clothes and hair, not meeting Miss Webers eyes.

"You call yourself girls? This wouldn't even pass civilised for boys!" She scolded. "Detention everyone. This Saturday with Alaric Saltzman. Just great! He's gonna have a full house for this week. Dismissed" There were sounds of shuffling feet.

"I think they have gone," Damon whispered. He looked down and found that his hand was still on Bonnie's mouth. Her brown eyes looked alarmed and a bit uncomfortable. But she met his eyes calmly. They were very close. So close that if he removed his hand from her mouth then...

The door burst open and a muttering Miss Webers entered. She then looked down and found Bonnie and Damon and nearly fell face down.

"What are you doing in girl's washroom?" Miss Webers roared. If she was angry before, she was furious now. Lexi, Anna, Caroline and Rebekah heard the dispute being in the corridor and came inside to check.

Miss Webers glared from one to another while Caroline and Anna looked amused. Lexi on the other hand was grinning like a maniac. '_Uh-oh'_ Damon thought. But that wasn't the worst part. Rebekah was giving a death glare, her eyes fixed on Damon's hand over Bonnie' mouth. He looked at her glare's direction, dropped the hand on Bonnie's mouth and backed away from her. She looked flustered and blushing fiercely. Damon was pretty sure he must be the same.

"I was just- we were just," Damon tried but for once Damon was at a loss of word.

"Miss Benette. I didn't expect this from you," Miss Webers said, disappointed. "And you Mr. Salvatore. What were you doing here?"

"I was just hiding here and Bonnie happened to be here already. When we heard you talking, Bonnie apparently found Lexi's comments amusing and she was going to laugh out and I just covered her mouth so that you didn't hear us," Damon said.

"Who were you hiding from exactly?" Miss Webers asked sharply.

"Well...," Damon considered telling her the truth but Rebekah was giving him her best death glare. "I was hiding from Kol and Klaus. They weren't very happy to know that I am their sister's BF."

"Because you are her boyfriend?" Miss Webers asked.

"No because _she _is _my _girlfriend," Damon said. Miss Webers raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, I understand," Miss Webers said.

"You do?" Damon asked, surprised.

"Yes," Miss Webers said, nodding. "Sibling rivalry. Its common. Besides you were friends with Klaus right?" Damon nodded. "So he must not like the fact that you were dating his sister whom he didn't like. But I hope that Bonnie doesn't have anything to do with hiding in the washroom." Miss Webers said sharply.

"Oh no-no," Damon said quickly, blushing. "Bonnie is completely innocent. We weren't... you know... Bonnie doesn't have anything to do with this," Damon said hurriedly. Lexi snorted and passed it for a cough. Anna and Caroline did a silent 'Aww!' behind Miss Webers back while Rebekah screeched. Miss Webers gave her a glare which shut her up. Bonnie looked at him shocked. Her mouth hung open.

_Oh my God!_ - she thought- _did he just stood up for me? He said right!, I'm such a judgie! I shouldn't have judged him!_

"And if I was looking for anything dirty, Bonnie wouldn't even have been my last choice. I mean, look at her! Do you think _that_-" he pointed at Bonnie "-can compete with me? No way! I have a standard you know? And this girl is way below that."

_Ugh! I judged right- _Bonnie thought-_ He _is_ an asshole. The Bastard._

"You can take you standard and stuck it up your-"

"Miss Benette- Mr. Salvatore-Detention-Saturday-Alaric Saltzman," Miss Webers said tutting after every word. She turned on her heels and went outside muttering to herself, "Housefull detention for Ric! He's gonna have a field day with that one. Gotta tease him."

"You fucking b-" Bonnie was screeching but suddenly Rebekah came in between. She ran towards Damon, wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him furiously.

"Get a room despos!" Bonnie cried.

"I don't think they can contain that sex energy in a room. They would need the whole Salvatore Mansion and that would also barely survive. Trust me, I know them,' Lexi said, smug.

"Okay, time to go and call Miss Webers again. Damon has found girl of _his _standard and making out in the girls' washroom," Caroline said. Damon and Rebekah broke apart.

"You wouldn't," Rebekah said, ready to fight.

"Bring it on. It's four against one," Bonnie said.

"You mean four against two?" Rebekah asked.

"Nah! Damon's a *****," Bonnie said. Everyone gasped.

"You go girl!" Lexi said, clapping her on her back.

"Wait a sec-" Damon was protesting but Miss Webers had come back to check on them.

"Everyone! Out of the washroom!" she bellowed and everyone scuttled to their classrooms.

* * *

It was only after he had reached his car, at the end of the school, that Damon relaxed. The whole drama with the old pictures was getting on his nerve. Rebekah's obnoxious presence wasn't helping either.

He had finally got rid of her and convinced her to ride with her brothers by lying that he had to take Stefan to the doctor as he had a 'bad stomach'. Damon just loves to embarrass his brother like that. But just in case she changed her mind, he started the engine and drove off.

His mind was full of many things at one time. He tried to concentrate on less painful things like detention this Saturday. He remembered the ideas that Kol and Klaus had in mind and laughed. For some reason Klaus had been distant to him today. He didn't get to see him much anyways as Rebekah would always come in between. Thank God her classes were different from his as she was a year junior to him. He tried to make conversation with Klaus like the other day, but somehow it seemed strained. And Damon was sure it was not on his own part. Damon shrugged the thought away. Maybe he can ask Klaus to hang out at The Grill this evening. Zach had told him it was a popular hang out place in Mystic Falls.

He tried to think about his homework for some time but his mind wandered back to the pictures. He then realised that he had stuffed the picture that Bonnie had dropped inside his pocket when Miss Webers had come inside the washroom. He took it out and examined it.

The Bonnie in the picture looked just a miniature form of Bonnie now. She had the same Latino tanned skin, warm brown eyes and long brown curly hair tied in a poney tail with her flix falling on her forehead. She was wearing an orange tank top and blue denim capree. She looked the same now too except the baby fat on her cheeks. Apart from that, she looked as cute as she did back then. Damon cringed. Cute? What had gotten into him lately. She's just an annoying little judgie.

His eyes reluctantly moved to himself in the picture. The Damon in the picture was very different from Damon now. Sure his black hair were black and messy too back then. His color was same too, maybe a bit shade fairer since he got tanned last year. He was wearing a white T-shirt and blue denim jeans. The eyes were still the same baby aqua blue. The difference was that the eyes were... painless. And the grin was not masking any bitterness or sarcasm. Nor was it smug. It was innocent... pure. Like no sorrow could ever touch him. What shocked Damon was that the smile was for _her_...

How could he have ever forgotten her...

_**"You sure you're not up for it?" Will asked him for the hundredth time. **_

_**"Na, I will just watch this time. This is my brother's batch. If I end up ragging one of his friends, then he's so gonna tell mom and she would be furious," I told him from my place, leaning on the wall of the school building in front of the kindergarten wing.**_

_**"Yeah, but it won't be that much fun without you," Craig said.**_

_**"I'd be listening from right here, don't worry. Maybe even jump in if I find anything interesting," I said and winked at my friends. They all snickered.**_

_**"Hey! Look! There's someone coming!" Brad said and everyone tried to act cool. Just when that someone turned the corner, Will opened his mouth to start but stopped when he actually saw the person. Everyone, including me, looked up and started laughing out loud. **_

_**It was a little girl. Anything about her appearance? I couldn't tell. Because the fact that made us laugh was that she was covered with blue paint from head to toe. **_

_**"Why so blue?" Brad asked and everyone went into another fit of laughter at the pun.**_

_**What no one was expecting was that she stamped on Brad's toe and took off making Brad howl in pain. This made us laugh even harder while Brad scowled at us.**_

_**"That didn't go very well," Brad said. "Maybe the next kid..."**_

_**Just then a Latino girl came running from the corner calling out, "Caroline."**_

_**I reckon that was the blue girl from a second ago. Just as she was passing us, the boys blocked her way.**_

_**She came to a stop and looked up, surprised. I studied her closely. She was tall for her age. Her body was lean. Her brown hair was tied in a poney tail with her flix lying on her forehead. She had warm brown eyes. She was wearing a green top and blue denim skirt. I guess she figured what was going on when she saw the despicable smiles on boys' faces because she narrowed her eyes but didn't drop her eyes down. She was tough, this one.**_

_**"What?" she asked irritated.**_

_**"You new here?" Craig asked cheekily.**_

_**"I'm in Kindergarten, you dumpster. Of course I'm new," she said crisply.**_

_**"Ah! Little girly girl got spice here," I said, coming to my friend's rescue when no one came up with a reply. She looked at me now, her guard still up.**_

_**"My Grams told me not to talk to str- stran- strange people," she said, frowning while trying to remember.**_

_**I laughed. "You mean strangers?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. "What else did your Grams told you?"**_

_**"My Grams told me that some people might be... bad here. And I need to stand up to them," she said, her eyes moving to mine. She met my gaze calmly. I took a sharp intake of breath. She was beautiful.**_

_**"Well there's just one of you and half a dozen of us," Will pointed, joining in. **_

_**"Did your Grams tell you what to do when you're outnumbered?" Brad asked, giving her a smug smile. **_

_**"Perhaps something like running away, huh baby girl?" Reg asked and playfully pulled her baby fat cheek. She didn't flinch but I did for her. I felt myself growl inwardly at Reg. Gotta tell him to keep his hands to himself. Then I felt a wave of embarrassment. This girl was just in kindergarten. Three grades lower than me... which is not that small technically. Oh shut up Damon!**_

_**"Well, I can do this," she said and without warning, started screaming. I nearly fell from leaning on the wall, startled. The others looked as much startled and troubled. She didn't stop... Not until I moved forward and covered her mouth with my hand. **_

_**She mumbled something incoherent. **_

_**"I'd let you go if you stop screaming," I told her, though I didn't want to. Her skin was very warm under my hand. Something I could get used to. She mumbled something again then just shook her head. I dropped my hand and stepped away. She whirled around to face me and gave me look so hard as if she could pop my blood vessels in my head just by glaring. It did feel something along the line but not because of same reason. She folded her arms and pouted.**_

_**"I don't like you," she said. The childishness of the sentence made me laugh. All my friends, including her, started at me. I instantly stopped laughing, dropped my head and bent down a bit to reach at her eye level.**_

_**"Don't you, now?" he asked.**_

_**Her breathing hitched and her eyes got all big. My mom always told me that I was a good-looking kid, but I always thought she was just biased. She used to tell same thing to Stefan. But after my kindergarten teacher started pampering me more than others and getting proposals from two girls in second grade, I had accepted the fact. Sure I was all 'Look at me! I'm so hot! You all are beneath me!' around people but I am never serious about it... okay maybe a little...**_

_**She blushed when she realised she got caught and looked down.**_

_**"Screaming was definitely a nice advice," I told her, smirking. She looked up to check if I was making fun of her. But my smile was purely genuine. **_

_**She smiled back and said, "Well actually, that was my idea. Grams told me to punch the person in the face. Guess I'm not as hostile as Caroline."**_

_**"Who Caroline?" I asked her curious.**_

_**"My friend. I'm searching for her only. Did you see her? She was in blue... Wait she **_was _**blue!" she corrected herself giggling at her joke. Means she was nervous. **_I _**was making her nervous.**_

_**"Wait, you mean that blue girl? She is hostile alright. Squashed my friend's foot here when he tried to be funny," I told her.**_

_**"She gets like that when she's angry," she said, her smile widening.**_

_**"I'm Damon," I told her, holding out my hand. She took it gingerly and shook it for a brief second then withdrew her hand quickly.**_

_**"Bonnie," she replied.**_

_**"So Bonnie," I said, finally straightening up again. "There. Now we are not strangers. I have one question for you though..."**_

_**"What?" she asked, curious.**_

_**"What's with your friend showing up blue? New kindergarten fashion statement?"**_

_**She grinned. "Long story," she said, looking around me where her friend, Caroline had disappeared.**_

_**I nodded, though not happy with the reply, but getting the hint. "Some other time then..."**_

_**"Sure!" she said, then turned on her heels and went inside the kindergarten wing.**_

_**I looked up to find all my friends staring at me. "What?"**_

_**Will folded his hands and said, "I thought we were supposed to **__rag__** them, not **__befriend __**them."**_

_**"Oh c'mon! If I didn't have done that, her screaming would have probably got teachers running here and we would have been in trouble," I told them but they didn't look convinced. "Don't be like that, guys! There are plenty of kindergartens left to rag!"**_

_**Right on cue another girl came there around the corner. She was a tall brunette. Her brownish black here were highly curled and she was sporting a black frock. She had a swagger, if it was possible for a kindergarten kid. Her black eyes seemed to be searching for someone. I had a sudden feeling that I have seen her before.**_

_**"Hello there!" Brad said. I facepalmed. Crappy start.**_

_**It was then that she noticed us. Her eyes were cold and calculating as she studied us. If Bonnie looked tough, she looked frightening. As if she was the one ragging us.**_

_**"Do I know you?" she snapped.**_

_**"No but it's not necessary," Michael said, taking lead. "We are your seniors, we would ask you to do something for us, you'd do it and we would all live happily ever after. Alright baby girl?"**_

_**The girl listened amused as an adult listens to a child's talk. But the moment he called her baby girl, her eyes turned stormy.**_

_**"You mean you wanna rag me?" she asked too sweetly. Uh-oh. I knew that tone. **_

_**"Something like that," Michael said, grinning.**_

_**The girl suddenly started laughing out loud. We all exchanged confused looks. Her laughter was evil.**_

_**"Look at you, poor little pathetic children. Think that they could rag someone like me," she said, cocking an eyebrow. **_

_**She came over and started going around us, examining us critically, looking disgusted as if we were trash. "Sure I'm younger than you. But the evil thing? That's where **__I__** am the seniormost." She gave such a look to Brad that he cowered away. She giggled. **_

_**"You think that coming in a group makes you strong? Aww! Poor little **__naïve __**baby girls," she said while ruffling Michael's hair like **__he__** was a kid. **_

_**"But I know your fears. You think that if you don't do all the ridiculous things that you do now, people will forget about you. Because lets face it. That height," she said while she lingered behind Craig who was nearly her height. "That clothes," she said coming around Will who was wearing a baggy T-shirt and capree shorts. "-And that face-," she said, coming to a stop in front of me. I felt a broken self-esteem. Whatever happened to the arrogant Damon? I felt hollow and purely insignificant. She had **__that__** much power. "-would not exactly stand for much. But its okay. Everyone can't be perfect. We do need some losers or people like me won't win." **_

_**She turned away finally and the nearly hypnotic stage lifted. The hollow feeling was replaced by pure anger. I opened my mouth to retort back but just then she started again.**_

_**"There you are!" she said to someone standing around the corner, not visible from my place. **_

_**"No!" Came a shrill voice from behind.**_

_**"C'mon!" The girl said, rolling her eyes and snatched the person and pulled her to get her in my line of vision. Which nearly made me fall on my face. The other girl was the dead ringer of the bitchy one. The difference was that she was wearing blue frock instead of black and had straight hair instead of curly ones which were also wet. Wet? Blue Frock? Felt like seen the girl before? I gasped. That was the girl from my brother's morning encounter. The girl my baby brother supposedly likes! She is twin with the bitch? I sighed. My brother has worst tastes. Hope she's not a bitch too.**_

_**"Please! Caroline would kill me!" she whimpered. Hmm... doesn't seem like a bitch alright.**_

_**"Oh shut up! You're coming with me or I will tell the teacher that you are bunking," the bitchy one said and dragged my brother's girl along with her and stalked past us without a second look.**_

_**Weary silence.**_

_**"So... Wanna wait for someone else or..." I asked.**_

_**"To hell with ragging," Will said sulkily. Others murmured their affirmatives and we went back to our class. I hoped that my brother wouldn't get stung by the bitch.**_

Katherine. That bitch was Katherine. He should have known. He was the only one who would remember it all clearly. He was old enough to remember. But the walls he had built around his memories were firm. Thanks to his baby brother and his sappy pictures, the wall is breaking. And he hated it.

_I'm gonna kill Stefan for that... Wait! Stefan! _Damon slammed on his brakes and groaned. _Zach is gonna kill me!_

He reversed the car around and drove back to school in full speed. For the second time in his life, Damon hoped that his brother wouldn't get stung by the bitch.


End file.
